The First Human in Equestria
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: To ponies humans are nothing but a myth a story , but they are about to be proven wrong as one is from Earth his name is Adam Seville well trained and the first human to use magic will he be execpted or be driven out for good he does make friends with the mane 6 applies for the Royal guard and makes a living for it and along the way helps a broken showmare
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 I'm in Equestria ?

**Earth, America **

**California **

**December 31st,2012**

_**Adam's POV **_

I was practicing my sword techniques when the one who took me in he said he is the descendent of Griswold its a weird name trust me on that but I wasn't sure his name was John descendent of Griswold the greatest hand craftsman in all of Tristram or at least that's what it was called at that time as for me I wanted to learn the secrets of swords axes and staffs and other weapons like Katana's much more like armor I also need to learn the secret art of magic in case I run into someone more powerful than me .

Oh and by the way I'm 20 about to turn 21 come 2013 I have a copper penny color hair brown eyes and an aggressive attitude when threatened I don't care who you are your going down even if I have to kill you to stay alive .

"That's good young one no one that I have trained has lasted this long you my young friend have potential if you keep at what your doing then you will become the greatest warrior in all of history" said John .

And he was right I was the only one that keep practicing but then again but let me tell ya if you throw the greatest warrior from history like Joan of arc I can match her and even hold my own against her for a good while .

But in secret I am a brony ever since I watched the fanfic critic do that episode reading the story Cupcakes that's how I wanted became a brony weird? Yes but still that's me but other than that I was also learning magic on the weekends and so far I was able to produce a fireball in my hands among other 'advanced spells' but anything that they have I can learn and so far I did quite well .

And so far I was learning magic at a rate that would take a normal human years let alone centuries to learn and master at the same time .

_So far so good_ I thought as I applied fire to my sword and for some reason I chopped the object into half setting it on fire . John took a step back shocked that I could pull something off like that .

"Uh wow I didn't think that you could apply magic with steel still I'm shocked" said John walking out of the dojo .

Yea that's right I train in San Jose what you thought I would train in some other state ? Then your a real bonehead I've always trained in California always have and always will . And so far I was progressing fast in both magic and combat training .

A few months later I passed both with flying colors there trials were a peace of cake a real walk in the park . They both told me that I was ready and that's when they both handed me a staff a sword and shield and the toughest armor Raven had and the armor that she was keeping was just for me complete with a cape and helmet and a sheath for my sword and so I was ready .

I set my stuff in my car yes I drive a car finally huh well anyway though I drove off back to my house and I stuck to what I said I said that I didn't want family I didn't want any pets none zippo zero nadda this was the life take care of the house and do nothing but game all day .

_**Meanwhile **_

_**Ponyville ,Equestria **_

_**Twilight's Library**_

A lavender unicorn was preparing a spell that Starswirl the bearded wrote centuries ago .

_I sure do hope that this works its one of his toughest its a warp spell however it's also a spell that allows me to travel to any place like another dimension I wonder who I will find there I wish Lyra could help see this _ Thought the lavender Unicorn known as Twilight Sparkle .

Of course things are about to get a lot crazier even with Pinkie and her friends in her life plus her number one assistant a baby Dragon named spike .

_**Back on Earth **_

Adam however was just hanging out when a portal opened he wasn't sure but grabbed his armor sword and staff and shield and headed through but when he stepped through the other side .

_Blast it I didn't count for that I need to hide so I can suit up but what am I looking for ? Oh yes my spell book I sure hope that these spells work_ Thought Adam as he was suiting up inside the castle but what he was about to encounter was something that he wasn't prepared for a meeting with a bunch of flying magical ponies . He saw what appeared to be a unicorn pony walking .

_Dang I need an idea of course the cloak spell _Thought Adam he focused all of his energy into his hands and a invisible shield formed around his body an the pony passed through as if he didn't notice at all that there was an intruder there at all . _Surprise! the spell worked thank you Raven and thank you John for the weapons don't know where I would be without them ._ Thought Adam as he drew his sword making sure that it was intact.

_**Twilight's Library**_

It was after that Pinkie pie disrupted her that the portal was acting as if it was wavy and brought a human inside Canterlot _This is bad bad bad what if I brought something from another world I have to send a letter to the princess right away _ Thought Twilight frantically she told spike to send a letter to the princess telling her that a spell went wrong and that she saw a strange creature that walks on two legs carrying what appeared to be some sort of spell book armor several weapons like two swords a shield a staff and a helmet . Spike soon sent the letter to the princess.

_**Canterlot ,Canterlot Castle **_

A tall white Alicorn was just wrapping things up for the day when she received a letter from her student back in ponyville . _Why would Twilight send me a letter at this hour?_ Wondered the white Alicorn known as Princess Celestia .

She opened up the scroll and knew that there is an intruder inside the castle . "GUARDS" shouted Celestia and a guard appeared in her room faster than Rainbow Dash can fly and do a sonic rainboom. "Yes your highness?" asked the guard .

"There is an intruder inside the castle find him and bring before me if he or she struggles restrain them oh and one other thing tell Luna my sister to come to my room at once" commanded Celestia .

"At once your highness" said the guard . And with that said he exited her room to spread the orders . _Oh snap well this time I'm ready its a good thing that I now a few tricks time to see what my magic can do _Thought the knight known as Adam emerged from his invisible shield

"Time to see what I can do" muttered Adam as he kept his swords close to him and his shield to his back . "here we go" he said to himself just the joker would as he walked down the corridor .

He saw two pegasi ponies and sure enough . "Halt intruder surrender your weapons and armor and come with us" they said . He stood there as if he was ignoring there command

"Did you not hear us intruder surrender or we will use force" said one guard . He still stood there and this was it one of the guards attacked the demon knight grabbed the pegasi by his body and threw him across the entire hall and slamming into a wall .

The other attacked and of course the demon knight punched him right in the head knocking him out for a while . "blast it I have to move fast who knows what's going on" said the demon Knight .

And so he moved as fast as he could he soon moved into another corridor only this time a group was about to split up and find him but instead the demon Knight found them.

"Alright ponies take this sucker" said the leader . _Boneheads_ Thought Adam in disgust . He drew his sword and got into an attack position . "Everypony draw your swords when I give the order attack I will join you" said the lead pony .

And they all did just that he gave the order to attack he was still standing there a Equestrian sword crossed with a claymore sword held pretty well.

The others attacked from different directions he parried every single attack with his backup sword his katanna the other ponies were shocked but pressed there attack

"Your hardly worth a challenge out my way weaklings" said the demon knight holding them there with just the claymore "You think we are weaklings everypony press the attack defeat him into submission" said the leader.

Under the helmet he smirked knowing this was going to be interesting "Here we go" said the demon knight .

The entire group of ponies all attacked and he parried there attacks with his physical strength he took them out but not to kill them but to disable them . Soon he got down to three ponies .

"So care to take me on like the fools you are or will you run away like cowards" smirked the knight . "We do not run it is you who is the coward that just injured several of my squad mates" snarled the leader

"fine if that's the way you want it then you got it" said the demon Knight . The three ponies attacked and all were injured but not dead he knocked the entire group unconscious . "Pathetic" said the demon knight disgust .

He kept walking until he saw a midnight alicorn standing there she charged up her horn thinking that she could hold him till reinforcements arrive . "Halt intruder we do not know who thee is but we shall find out once reinforcements arrive" said the midnight Alicorn .

"So you think huh" said the demon knight standing there . "We do not think we know now then state thy name" said the midnight alicorn. "Thy name is Adam Seville and who art thou?"asked Adam speaking her language . "WE are the princess of the night we are Princess Luna Co ruler of Equestia human now then surrender thyself " said Luna .

"Not a chance" said the demon knight . A black aura surrounded him the aura expanded rapidly and fast enough that he broke free of her grasp it sent her back still on her hooves and she was shocked . "Nice try but I wouldn't harm a princess pretty as you" said The demon Knight . But the reinforcements arrived to late .

He drew both his swords once again and got ready to fight this time the leader wasn't Shining Armor as Adam saw on youtube it was what appeared to be a corporal . "Everypony Attack!" shouted the corporal . The unicorns charged up there horns and released a magical burst .

But the knight blocked it easily and the pegasi ponies attacked on several different directions and the earth ponies also attacked.

_Well this is great and quite the challenge at least nice one Luna you tricked me lets see if I know what I __have learned _Thought Adam grinning widely.

And sure enough he started to attack while staying on the defense and offense Princess Luna was confused but followed his every move as if she was inside his head .

_How can this human fight against such overwhelming odds any normal intruder would surrender but he isn't even if the reinforcements are doing there best to hold him _Thought Luna confused . And so far the human was fighting as best as he could but that's when he had to combine his magic with his swords .

_Lets see if I can pull this I'm in charge of the magic its not in charge of me _Thought Adam. And sure enough a flame engulfed both swords and that's when he kept fighting . Once again Luna was confused and yet shocked .

"_Sister this Knight is holding off the reinforcements that you sent to my location I was just headed __toward your room when this Knight spoke my language somehow he's also combining his magic with __steel I can hardly believe this" said Luna shocked . _

And sure enough her sister Celestia received her message _. "The human is a knight and he's somehow combining magic with weapons what magic is he using?" asked her sister . _

"_It's fire" stated Luna . "Fire and steel? Confusing and he was able to break your hold on him it seems like I will have to step in and handle this myself remember what did he say earlier __** "Nice try but I **__**wouldn't harm a princess pretty as you" said the knight . **__ Celestia figured out that this intruder __wouldn't harm a figure of the royal family _and soon the mind link spell was broken . "Stand down intruder drop your weapons" commanded Celestia . "Call off your guards" said the knight .

Who did this knight think he was ordering around a princess like that this made the white alicorn angry her wings spread and ready to attack should he . "Who do you think you are ordering me around like that do you even know who I am!" shouted Celestia angry . "Like I even care" said the knight with no emotion behind the helmet .

"If you so much as attempt to leave I will end you with one blast of my magic" threatened Celestia . "How wrong you are you think that you and your sister have magic …..." He shot a fireball right at the corporal scaring him _That outta give a chuckle or _two Thought Adam grinning. "So do I" said the knight standing there . Celestia was right this human can somehow harness magic and fight as if he has been fighting for some time .

"Don't make me kill you cause I will" said Celestia ready to fight . "Honestly you don't have the guts to back that up" said the knight turning to leave .

And that's when she charged up her horn an put up a magical force field which the knight broke with a wave of his own hand . And sure enough two guards tackled him to the ground . "Now then don't struggle" said Celestia calmly .

Of course the knight was looking for his weapons and sure enough they were still with the corporal . She slowly removed his helmet .

And that's when the face of the knight revealed he was a human . "Take him to the dungeons" ordered Celestia .

And that's when she picked up his weapons in a white aura . _I had to figure she would do that she must be storing them in some sort of weapons locker that is way to obvious for me even I know that _Smirked Adam. Of course a guard was carrying his helmet . _While I could escape that would be boneheaded so i'll let them 'cart' me off to there dungeons but once there gone so am I _Thought Adam eviley .

_I mean its way to obvious for someone such as Celestia and luna to think that they and the other unicorns can use magic let alone Pegasi and Earth ponies though I didn't count for two guards to tackle me in all the fanfics I have read assassins would surrender but no not me I don't surrender to no one not even a pony who is a princess _Thought Adam . He looked over his shoulder and saw his cell . His armor was removed and set in the evidence room.

_Asshole! remind me to check there when I escape_ Thought Adam as he was being chained .

_Talk about way to obvious is this princess for real storing my gear in there? Man she has some real thinking to do okay so the guard is gone time to escape _Thought Adam. And sure enough he charged up the energy in his hand and he teleported out of the cell and into the weapons room .

Where he saw every single kind of weapon possible and there stood on an armor stand was his armor and helmet and there on a weapon stand laid his swords and shield . _Well this way to easy _Smirked Adam. Then it hit him like a truck being slammed by a train .

_Of course it makes sense once they find me not in my cell oh boy it begins again and this time I will fight that princess but could I and is it a good idea? _Thought Adam.

He used the cloak spell and was gone . He was surrounded in a shield but instead of him being on the ground he found a chair and sat on it .

"It doesn't make sense but yet it does somehow a portal appeared in my bedroom and didn't suck anything at all but on the other side I saw my destination a castle but not what I had in mind being attacked at every corner by guards and then tackled by two could that mean that both my strength and my magic was enhanced by 10 fold ? And if so then if its that then who knows what the most powerful spell could do I'm NOT taking that chance" said Adam and sure enough the guard called out that the prisoner has escaped .

"Well better suit up" said Adam. And sure enough he grabbed his armor or his chest plate since he reached out of the shield and grabbed his stuff and was soon suited up .

Of course his spell book was right next to him. He stored it in a book pouch that came with his belt he put the book in the pouch and snapped it shut . And that's when he strapped his swords to his side and other side . And finally put on his helmet .

"Now then lets rock" said the knight . He grabbed his shield and clipped it to his back and walked out and into the dungeon. And headed into the Canterlot garden . Sure enough he ran into the sun princess as if by pure luck . "Surrender now and I won't have to kill you" said Celestia turning to face the unknown knight.

"Don't think so" replied the knight as he drew his sword . Several guards rallied to her defense . " I had to figure you escaped but your magic is unknown to me but several of the spells I recognize but why didn't you just give up when you knew you were out numbered?" asked Celestia curiously .

The knight looked at her and removed his helmet . Revealing that face again it shocked the guards they were ready to attack and this time Adam was ready . "Tell your guards to back off"said Adam.

"Stand down I will take this prisoner back to his cell" commanded Celestia. The guards put there weapons away and took either side . He was dumbfounded but he knew better than to think like that but he knew that the princess was going to not take him back instead she was going to take him to her room.

"I got you figured out your taking me not back to my cell instead your taking me to someplace completely different I have you figured out" smirked Adam as he picked up his helmet. The white alicorn wasn't that much shocked but she giggled and Adam was on to her like hotcakes .

"Well you got me and yes you didn't attack me like before but that symbol on your chest plate what is it?" asked Celestia curious . "Its the mark of the demon known as Diablo the Lord of Terror the middle of the two brothers" explained Adam. "I see very interesting and yet you put several of my guards in critical condition I would like to know why" said Celestia as they reached her private chambers .

"a portal opened up in my house back on earth but as to why I wasn't sure so I grabbed my gear and stepped through but on the other side before it changed locations I saw a purple unicorn getting freaked out by a pink earth pony and that's when it changed to this castle and I appeared I didn't kill any of your guards if that's what your already thinking there fine disabled but not dead" said Adam as they entered . "Very well why don't you remove that heavy armor but one other question what are you?" asked Celestia .

"I'm a human simple as that" said Adam removing his armor showing he was wearing black from his head to his feet . Of course he removed his black sweatshirt and set it down with his armor. He put his weapons right next to them same with the belt which contained his spells and several scrolls as well. "well you can sleep in my bed if you so wish" said Celestia gesturing to her bed .

_Wonder if that means sex ? _Thought Adam. Princess Celestia blushed a bit . " I don't think that means sex my dear friend" said Celestia blushing a bit . She climbed into bed as did Adam. He popped his knuckles he yawned a bit before putting his hands behind his head . Of course the conversation didn't stop there .

"_Hello Adam" said Celestia . "Oh I know this spell let me guess its a mind link spell your sister used it" said Adam recalling the fight he had with the guards earlier . _

" _Your very intelligent indeed and as for the ponies that you described those are my faithful student Twilight Sparkle and her friend Pinkie Pie" said Celestia . "Oh I see I'm thinking the portal that appeared in my house back on earth was Twilight's doing?" asked Adam. _

"_That's right I gave her special permission to try some of Starswirl the bearded s spells" stated Celestia . "Luna was right about me combining magic with my swords it increased its killing by 9 fold" said Adam. "I didn't know that but how can you use magic?" asked Celestia curious . _

"_Well I was trained to use magic back on earth and I mean real magic not that fake stuff that 'magicians' use" said ?Adam. _

"_I see well your aura when you broke Luna's grasp she said it was black how long were you trained?" she asked. "6 months on both weapon combat and magic" said Adam. Celestia was shocked 6 months ?! How can any one person let alone a pony learn both combat and magic in six months . _

"_I see well you certainly learned a lot and you were able to easily defeat my guards but let me tell you about the portal spell whenever someone steps through from there world there physical strength and magic gets enhanced 10 fold you could say that there equivalent of a 'super human' so to speak but we must be getting some sleep" said Celestia . _

And with that the spell was cut off and both of them slept peacefully through the night . While Adam had many questions some of them got answered tonight and that was good enough but Luna was about to meet a whole different person tomorrow morning


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Joining the royal guard

_**Canterlot ,Equestria **_

_**Canterlot Castle**_

_**January 1st , 2013**_

As Adam and Princess Celestia both woke up the next morning something told him that he would have to take some sort of a shower or think of some sort of spell to quick clean himself so he would appear in front of company his armor swords and shield were still there and his black sweat shirt from the previous turn of events last night .

"Well good morning Princess slept well?" asked Adam while still popping his back . " I slept well though I could read your thoughts but from what I could only read you were trying to block me out … why is that" asked Celestia .

"There are certain memories that I would rather keep hidden" explained Adam. And he was right all his life he was abused and no one gave two shits about him he had to survive on his own hardly anyone would lend him a helping hand . And from Celestia could read from the previous night she was a bit shocked but not enough to get angry at the human race .

"So then are we expecting any guests?" asked Adam. "Why yes we are remember that I told you about two of the elements of harmony well all six of them are invited to the castle I am going to introduce you to them so as you would say 'gear up'" said Celestia .

And Adam did just that he put on his black sweat shirt next came the demon armor with a matching cape then his pouch holding his spell book next came his weapons that he fashioned a belt to use which he strapped on extra tight but not to tight then finally his helmet that he held .

Finally the two walked out of her room and of course Celestia told him to wait while she got Luna up _Well something tells me that one of the guards are going to try and get me into a fight if they try that well i'm going to be ready for them_ Thought Adam as he put his hand on his claymore sword .

Finally Luna came out with a bit of a messy mane . _Kinda makes me wanna bust a gut _Thought Adam as he so wanted to laugh but just snickered quietly so she wouldn't hear like wise with Luna . "Is that the one that broke into the castle?" asked a confused Luna . "Why yes he's going to meet the elements of Harmony" stated Celestia .

Luna stuck her tongue out at him in which he gave her the middle finger right in front of her face . It left her confused and with a blank look on her face till they got to the thrown room . And that's where they met the elements of harmony .

After Twilight explained what happened . Her story easily matched up with Adam's perfectly . And that's when Celestia introduced Adam to Rainbow Dash Applejack Pinkie Pie Flutteshy who you guessed it hid behind her mane and finally Twilight Sparkle who was the 'egghead' of the group .

"Hey nice to meet you all I'm Adam" said Adam holding out his hand for anyone of the ponies to shake . And Twilight took the opportunity to shake it .

"Well we are glad to meet you Adam and on behalf of Princess Luna and Princess Celestia we welcome you to Equestria" said Twilight . To Adam now that was quite a welcome but to Luna she had to roll her eyes but to Adam he didn't care .

"Thanks guys something tells me that breakfast is in quite order" said Adam. "I think he's right so how about it girls would you all like to have some breakfast with us?" asked Celestia . Of course they all said yes so they all headed to the dining room and to Adam it was big but to Twilight she could sense something from him it was something magical .

_This Aura I'm unfamiliar with it and if you think about it I have never sensed another unicorns aura so strong_ Thought Twilight as they all ate there breakfast . Luna also sensed his aura once again and it was normal but when Twilight sensed it was off the charts and blew her mind away .

_How is possible for this human to use magic even on earth ? Even I'm puzzled I'm sure Princess Celestia is sensing the same aura that I am _Thought Twilight . "Excuse me Princess Celestia are you picking up Adam's aura that I am ? I'm certain that Princess Luna is as well" asked Twilight indicating that her horn was glowing brightly. "Indeed in fact so is Twilights Rarities mine and Luna's horn" said Celestia . And Twilight was right on the muzzle with this . "What and why is everyone looking at me like that? Again I'm confused" said Adam.

"I think your aura is making our horns glow like that dear" said Rarity . "OH really ? I didn't notice must be the armor it enhances my magic by ten fold" said Adam pretending to be stupid .

Taking off the armor and of course there horns stopped glowing and breakfast resumed to normal Celestia explained the situation to Twilight and how Adam's magic was enhanced likewise with his strength .

Of course he leaned over to Luna to give him the readers digest of it so she explained it to him and he managed to get it . "Thanks remind me to apply for the royal guard after breakfast" said Adam. This caught Celestia by surprise even Luna and Twilight as well.

"You want to apply for the Royal guard? Well okay I can tell you that the tests that you are going to be put through will tax you to your limits" Said Princess Luna .

"No matter I can handle anything that you throw at me" said Adam with a smirk on his face Rainbow Dash noticed this and was unsure of what he meant by that but still she knew deep down she was beginning to like him already but ignored whatever feelings were there for him .

"Well in all of our history we have never had a human in the Royal guard you will however will have to talk to Shining Armor the one in charge of the guard" said Celestia .

"Very well though I'll keep that in mind" said Adam. And with that Breakfast continued in silence but with Adam knowing to talk to shining armor captain of the guard and to get himself a job also a place to live as well .

_Alright lets see get a job in the guard also get a place to live as well hopefully a place that I can build but I'm unsure at the moment_ Thought Adam as they headed back into the thrown room.

Once the elements left Adam headed over to the building to talk to Shining Armor .

"Excuse me I'm looking for a Shining Armor I am looking to apply for the Royal Guard" said Adam.

And that's what caught the captains attention . "I'm Shining Armor and yes the Princesses sent me the message . _Good thing I brought my armor with me to help out _ Thought Adam. "I heard you want to apply well then follow me and i'll tell you about what kinds of tests that you will have to pass a test of Strength agility stealth and how well you can handle a weapon when being attacked" said Shinning Armor

Shining Armor was or is Twilight's brother . _Something tells me that this is going to get interesting and what I'm about to show him will blow him away_ Thought Adam .

And with that said Adam still had his armor on after breakfast so both he and Shining Armor and Adam headed out to the training grounds where everypony that's in the guard that was training in either weapons combat magic or something in the air .

_Well America eat your own hearts out the royal guard kicks ass_ Thought Adam with a smirk on his face he still had his helmet under his arm as always . The armor was enhancing his magic and even without it he was still a adversary at half strength .

They soon reached the training grounds and that's where everything kicked in gear . The first test was of Strength or more like weapons combat .

He had 6 months of experience of course a younger pegasus pony engaged him Adam drew his sword in the nick of time blocking it the young pony drew back and attacked again but he easily side stepped him and attacked with his claymore sword getting him in the back the pegasus grunted but counter attacked faster than he figured but once again he blocked but it didn't make him budge on one knee .

"That all you got I was hoping for more of a challenge"taunted Adam. That pissed off the young stallion a lot more and he charged again blindly but had an idea of where he would hit this sucker right in the balls . _Oh I see what your going to do hit me in the balls huh? Nice try time to go bye bye _Thought Adam as grabbed the pegasus pony by his tail and flung him to the ground .

Meanwhile Shining Armor watched in shock at what he was doing he was focusing on the test _How can such a human with strength that of an alicorn and magic as well it must be that armor or how he's using his enhanced strength I think I know why something about him being trained _ Thought Shining Armor .

But something snapped in the young stallion he flapped his wings hard attempting to pull him up thinking he would let go and fall on his bum no luck he held on for dear life as if his life depended on it . He was able to pass the strength test with flying colors .

The young stallion wasn't so lucky he had to go to the medical wing to get looked at of course he took off his helmet and got a good look at the captain of the guard with his mouth a gape and was glued to the floor like he was just turned to stone by Discord .

"You seem shocked not that i'm impressed though" said Adam getting a look at the other ponies who were also shocked but also were glad that he taught that young stallion a lesson that he would never ever forget in his life .

One stallion walked up to him with a smile on his face and he was the same pony that ordered his troops to attack him the first night .

"Sir I don't know how you did that but that young stallion thought he was tough stuff but i'm glad your here I heard your joining the guard we could use someone like you" said the corporal . This time Adam figured out that the guy or pony in this case .

He had a look that would send the queen of the changelings to her mother crying . "So your the one that ordered the attack that first night huh? I'm the one that took on your battalion that night" said Adam with a look that would make anypony stop in there tracks and shudder . "Your the intruder that wants to join the guard ? I won't allow some one like you ape to join the guard you have NO place here go home!"shouted the corporal .

And that's when the captain was standing there with an angry look and sure enough the corporal didn't notice this it wasn't directed at the new recruit but at the corporal . "Captain Armor I'll handle this" said Adam. Shining Armor backed off and let the new cadet handle the situation on his own "Just who do you think you are telling me what to do , I could have you removed from the guard oh and another thing calling me an ape? You are nothing but scum to me you had better be lucky that I didn't kill you that first night I came here" said Adam with an angry look that made the corporal shudder he shrunk like Fluttershy would when it came to the dragon .

"Y -You think you scare me I am a corporal of the royal guard you have no place in equestria so go back home to whatever hole that you crawled out of you hairless primate" said the corporal who was known as Fast Lightning.

"Well Fast Lightning let me tell you this your rank doesn't mean squat to me and if your looking for a fight then why don't we settle it right here right now that is if you want to back out now your battalion would look at you like your a coward the very pony who wanted to attack me the first night" said Adam with a look while drawing his sword . "Fine then if that's the way you want it I'll take you right here right now" said Fast Lightning .

Adam knew what he was getting into as he put his helmet back on his expression then changed into one of pure hatred for him . Shining Armor was still shocked at what was about to happen but that's when he teleported them out of the training grounds and into the open field of Canterlot other ponies saw this and wanted to see this fight where they would begin .

And so the fight began both the demon knight and corporal Fast lighning charged Adam ran as fast as he could with his sword in his hand and his shield being held by his magic . Fast Lightning was an Alicorn so he had the power of magic and flight that's one thing that Adam didn't but he had the power of magic and weapons combat . The two then clashed swords . Adam was breathing hard to keep focused but he had an idea . He kicked the corporal in the chest stumbling him back a bit .

He grabbed his other sword a katana and engulfed them in fire and attacked again but this time with the look to kill this scared Fast Lightning a bit but stayed focused .

_His magic has increased like it did that first night no wonder my horn was going off like that well this time I have an idea time to take him out and show Equestria that I am the best corporal in all of Equestria _Thought Fast lightning as he parried another attack by the demon knight .

_That symbol what is it and what does it mean _Thought Fast lightning . And sure enough he enchanted his sword with an aura that was yellow that super charged his sword with lightning .

He attacked once again but this time his chest hurt a bit but that was the least of his problems . Adam stayed focused for as long as he could until he kicked Fast lighting in one of his front hooves and then once again in his side as he used teleportation .

It sent him tumbling several times before he was on to his little plan he fired several magical blasts Adam used teleportation several times to dodge them and then punched him so hard that he broke his nose sending tumbling several more feet .

"Well well corporal Lightning now what was that you were saying about a primate beating you?" said Adam with a smirk on his under the helmet .

"doesn't matter your going to pay for that" snarled the yellow and white alicorn as he fired off a magical blast that a certain purple unicorn picked up at the castle . Adam dodged it barley until he fired off several fireballs directed at Fast lightning the fireballs hit him with tremendous force sending him back several feet of course Twilight saw the display and went to check it out until she saw the demon knight for the first time but she knew who it was fighting like that the very human that she met earlier .

_Could that be Adam under that helmet? _Thought Twilight curiously. Her own horn lit up and she peeked under his helmet and she was right .

Soon her friends saw the fight and of course RD was shocked that he was fighting the corporal of the royal guard .

Back with Adam he saw Twilight and that's when his mind kicked into overdrive and sure enough Fast lightning saw the chance that he wanted he got an idea that would stop the demon knight from advancing further to him he teleported Twilight over to him and sure enough he used her as what humans called a 'human shield' or in this case a 'pony shield'

"let her go she isn't apart of this" said Adam with a with a low rumble that Twilight for the first time in her life was scared . "No you don't belong here you are nothing but a monster and deserve to die for it" said Fast lightning imitating Twilight Sparkle's voice. Something told him to either surrender or find a way around Twilight and get to Fast lightning .

_Damn he's got Twilight I don't want to kill her and yet I want her safe as best as I can just what do I do _Thought Adam frustrated with himself .

And that's when another voice entered his head it wasn't either Princess it was that of someone from times past . "_Young one I can understand you wanting to get this unicorn out of the way and your right this Fast lightning is fighting dirty by using one of the elements of harmony like that as a pony shield what you need to do is use your magic and then kill him" Said the voice . _

That's when it hit him he teleported Twilight out of harms way but this time Fast Lightning was confused but he was seconds to late but he teleported himself away as the blade was about to make contact .

The demon knight turned long enough to grip the handle of his swords and that's when he started to charge at his target not caring if he lives or dies but it wasn't going to be easy he had an idea . He teleported as he charged and sure enough he had finally mastered his magic and he controlled it like you would a joystick on a computer .

Fast Lightning had mere moments to fire off several magic blasts of course Twilights friends were right there with her comforting her and looking at the demon knight as he was going to deliver the final blow to his target .

Fast lighting was out of energy but the demon knight wasn't eventually he took to the skies and used the clouds as cover in hopes that he could recover . "Fine if that's the way you want it then I have news for you pal …... it won't work" said the demon knight . He charged up a lightning spell and fired it into the sky in hopes it would hit his target . Several clouds had holes in them and one of them exposed the yellow and white Alicorn .

"Gotcha"smirked the Demon. Twilight couldn't believe her eyes . _He's using his magic and his weapons together and yet he isn't tired from the fight but what's his plan ? Oh yes to wear down his opponent and finally deliver the blow that would kill him under that helmet he's doing this for a spot in the guard but what is my brother doing at the moment_ Thought Twilight .

Finally her brother captain Shining Armor with a battalion of his own troops came out into the open fields the reports of a fight were the real deal but Shining Armor was sure that it was his own corporal that started the fight his new recruit would do like anypony or anybody would do unleash his own hatred but he didn't want to see the death of another pony .

Of course Fast Lightning came at speeds faster than Rainbow could ever go at he was flapping his wings as hard as he could . He was charging straight at the demon knight with a sadistic smile on his face .

The demon knight grabbed the alicorn as soon as he was in reach and threw him into a tree which sent out a scream of pure pain .

The male alicorn couldn't move at all . The demon knight walked up to him the fire was gone from his swords and they were back in there sheaths he knelt down by the hurting alicorn and lifted up the piece that shielded his eyes .

"Let me tell you this Fast Lightning doing that nearly made me want to kill you but listen here I'm not just some ape or primate and what you just saw was only a fraction of my magic it doesn't matter how much experience you have its what you do with it now then Fast lightning I could end your pathetic life right now but i'll do one better i'll expose you for what you are a coward and a fraud and a traitor I over heard your battalion talking among themselves and it looks like you are quite a fraud I'll have you reported to the captain right now but still your fighting was very sloppy you left openings left and right and as for you being a corporal you don't deserve that title it should go to somepony more worthy of it now then i'll be going now" said the demon knight . And he walked away and told the captain everything that happened .

"Captain Armor he isn't dead but in critical condition might I recommend medical attention oh you should talk to his troops about him being a fraud and a traitor that's what I heard back at the training grounds" said the demon knight as he walked away .

Shining armor was shocked beyond belief a human that wore demon armor just beat a high ranking corporal in the open fields of Canterlot some ponies weren't all that happy but the demon knight just kept walking back to the barracks to train some of Corporal lightnings troops told him he did a great job but beating him in an open field like that .

"Look guys for all I know I could have killed him in that fight" said the demon knight as he removed his helmet revealing his face .

One young stallion came up to him to nuzzle his leg and looked at him and told him this . "You did what you had to do if it were me I would have fought him to even though I would be feeling the same way but trust me our corporal always hid these I don't know what they are but maybe you could take a look" said the young stallion . Adam looked and sure enough they were letters to the princess about a demon knight just outside the castle .

_He was spying on me?! Now I know I should have killed him …no that's not me but I wonder why he would do that maybe there's something that I can find out_ Thought Adam in rage as he just sat there .

Shining Armor didn't look to pleased to find out that his own corporal didn't send in his reports like normal but what he also found out is that he betrayed his own kind for the changeling army as well .

"Cadet Seville I need to see you in my office" said Shining Armor in a dead pan voice . Adam knew that he was going to get chewed out for what he did . He took a seat inside the captains office . "Now I know that you fought corporal Lighting is that true?" asked Shining armor .

He nodded not bothering to say a word .

"but I also found out that you came here and took on the castle guard in the knight but didn't kill either princess and yet I also heard from his battalion that he betrayed us for the changelings and yet you wanted to enter the guard but the kindest thing you did was rescue Twily from certain death and for that I thank you I knew you wouldn't kill her and for that I am promoting you to the rank of corporal with all the rights an privileges and i'm also stationing you in ponyville" said Shinning Armor .

"Thank you captain I won't let you down and once i'm settled down i'm going to train this battalion into something that you won't see everyday" said Adam with a tone that sounded like that of a new soldier .

"I know you will do your very best also I am going to give you 35,000 bits to get you a house in ponyville" said Shining armor handing him several pouches of bits .

_Well this is new _Thought Adam as he tied off every single bag or stored them in his pouches . "Thank you captian your sister was truly scared being used as a pony shield during the fight what that former 'corporal' did was low and a dirty move" explained Adam.

This enraged Shining armor a lot when he heard his new corporal say that . "How dare he use my sister like that! He is here by discharged effective immediately" said Shining Armor with pure venom in his voice . And with that it was the new corporal's cue to get out of his office . And that's when his men cheered him .

"Alright guys I'm heading out of Canterlot to get a house and what not if any of you have problems or something goes down contact me via letter and i'll be there faster than a sonic rainboom" said Adam. And with that he headed for the train station and got on the train back to ponyville ironically the mane 6 were there as well doing the same thing Rainbow Dash noticed the new person and would talk to him later on the train .

Adam boarded the train back to Ponyville he stored his armor in the next seat to him as he starred out the window he untied his swords and set them in front of him. An at the first chance she got she walked up to the seat and saw the human staring out the window hoping to get settled in his new town . "Hey is this seat taken?" asked the blue pegasus. "Nah come on I could use somepony to talk to" said the human . She hopped up on the seat carefully to not knock over the armor. "Careful with the armor I was going to move it anyway though" said the human.

"Hey I know we haven't met before but I'm Rainbow Dash fastest flier in all of Equestria and uh thanks for saving our friend like that back there" said Rainbow blushing like that . Adam turned his head to look at the young mare .

"Eh not a problem Fast lightning did something that would earned him a quick death but with your friend in the way I just couldn't kill somepony like that besides I knew what I was doing" said Adam. "Oh I'm Adam corporal in the royal guard" said Adam puffing out his chest .

This caused Rainbow to giggle a bit at that it then hit Adam like two freight trains . He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes and sorta slept .

Rainbow however was confused at the symbol on his chest plate but still though that was more Twilight's department then hers . "So Rainbow you seem like the kinda mare who has more of an athletic build than I do" said Adam with his eyes closed . Rainbow was blushing a lot more redder than any of AJ's apples .

"Still though if you think about it I kinda like ya" continued Adam. Adam opened one of his eyes and saw the Ponyville train station coming into view .

"Well maybe later we could continue this conversation I have a house to find" said Adam gathering up his swords shield and chest plate armor and helmet .

He and the mane 6 all headed back into ponyville everypony said there good by's but for Adam this was a new life and another chance to give it a go so he went house hunting he found cottage a few miles up the road from Futtershy's house .

_Perfect well better go get the key _Thought Adam as he headed over to City hall and sure enough the one in charge handed him the key and the title of the house in his name and finally he was able to go get some furniture and settle in . All that was left was to add in some stuff from earth and he was golden . "Wow didn't know that this would be hard as hay" said Adam.

But little did he know that he would soon encounter a blue unicorn showmare for the first time . _Well better head into town for some oh what was it cupcakes? _Thought Adam as he put the key in his very last pouch in the front . He headed into town to get some cupcakes . _I can get use to this besides there is one other thing _Thought Adam


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Stationed in Ponyville and dueling Trixie for the first time

_**Ponyville ,Equestria **_

_**several miles from Fluttershy's house **_

Adam was finished with making his house fully furnished and adding his electronics from his house well he made copies of them so he wouldn't get bored luckily while he was connecting everything he heard a knock at the door . "Now I wonder who that could be?" asked Adam as he was heading to the door .

He opened to reveal no other than Fluttershy standing there while pawing the ground with her hoof . "Oh come on in Fluttershy I was just setting up my house" said Adam .

Fluttershy noticed his armor and weapons on several stands but very well visible . "You want some tea I can brew up some" said Adam. "Th that would be nice" replied Fluttershy .

And sure enough he was done fiddling with that blasted TV d_amn thing well better to get some tea going _Thought Adam as he put the pot on the stove . Meanwhile Fluttershy really liked the sofa he purchased .

"So uh Twilight told me that your in the royal guard is that true?" asked Fluttershy timidly . "Yup had to take out the former corporal and using Twilight like she was a pony shield he should have died" said Adam feeling the memories of that battle .

"You did the right thing and saved her from a death that you would have caused" said Fluttershy . "For one your right but Fast Lightning should have died either way" said Adam. "I know but beating him like that was wrong also" said Fluttershy pointing out what he did wrong . Adam ignored that and focused on the tea at hand .

"Ya know now that I think of it he got kicked out of the guard and that's fine by me" said Adam. "Yea I heard and I hear your becoming friends with Shining Armor"replied Fluttershy .

"Yea when we can and boy is that guy drinker he can match me drink for drink either that guy or pony is a great drinker when it comes to dandelion wine or something altogether but to me i'm kinda glad I was brought here so I can start my life over maybe use my skills to help ponykind as best as I can" said Adam walking in from the kitchen into the living room and kicking back on a recliner .

"Well that is true so i'm curious how did you get your armor and weapons?" asked Fluttershy curious . "Well I got those from training and I think you have seen what I can do with them during combat" said Adam. "Oh yes" replied Fluttershy remembering the battle back in the fields of Canterlot . "Anyway not only am I in the guard but i'm also a corporal and I plan to move up the ranks" said Adam. "I know you will do your very best in what your doing and won't fail anypony" said Fluttershy timidly .

And she's right how can a human who willingly came to ponyville all on his own he came here to start a life that he always wanted a life of protecting a species that he's unfamiliar with . But the question is can he really make his life fruitful? . "Ah right on time" said Adam getting up from the couch and into the kitchen to tend to the kettle .

He poured up two cups one for him and fluttershy . Fluttershy was able to grasp the hot mug with her hoof and was able to set it down on the table but on a coaster . "It's a bit hot for me but I should wait till it cools down" said Fluttershy .

"I get ya well anyway also good news i'm stationed here in Ponyville for the night patrol let the guard handle the parols in Canterlot" said Adam.

"I - I guess that's true well Twilight has been having nightmares every single night and there not stopping" said Flutteshy worried about her friend .

"Alright i'll talk to her if that makes you feel better" said Adam. There was smile forming on her face . After both of them finished there drinks he took both mugs and put them in the sink and he headed out and into the town to go meet Twilight .

"Alright Twi time to help you with your nightmares" said Adam . When he finally got there stood a tired looking spike.

"Come on in Twi's been having nightmares non stop and she can't seem to focus on anything at all" said a tired Spike getting what little sleep that he could .

"alright i'll handle this you could stay with um Aj so you can get some sleep" said Adam and that's when Spike grabbed his stuff and headed out slowly while Adam and Fluttershy headed in to go see there friend . _Something about her must have scared her out of her mind_ Thought Adam as he ascended the stairs that lead to her room.

He soon got there and he saw Twilight looking tired as ever and unable to get anysleep at all . She hardly looked in any condition to even read all night let alone at all .

"Hey Twi its me Adam now I heard you couldn't get any sleep at all" said Adam. The very groggy Twilight looked up at him with heavy bags under eyes

_Man she looks worse than I thought now theirs something I could see everyday _Thought Adam as he snickered in his head . "Look i'm going to help you relax what you need is a good massage to help ease those tensed up muscles" said Adam .

The second he moved closer to her she knew she could trust him after all she knew he was the demon knight from earlier .

And sure enough he started with her shoulders and worked slowly down her muscles were so tensed that sure it did hurt but it was she needed let alone some much needed sleep . Soon there after the massage was done and over with and she was out like a light .

He lifted up the now sleeping unicorn with his magic and pulled back the covers with his hand and slipped her under them and just took a seat and of course pulled it with his magic over to him carefully setting it down by the bed wondering if she would have those nightmares and sure enough she did but he had a spell that would block those kinds of nightmares it was a spell that he learned once when he was training and it worked .

_Perfect this spell should end the nightmares of that fight I know the princess wouldn't approve but __frankly I don't care at this point _Thought Adam as he got up. But as he did so he heard Twilight mumble something to him.

"Thanks Adam" she whispered and she was out like a light . And oh boy was he right he left the room and headed down the stairs to meet Fluttershy and they both left of course Spike was at AJ's sleeping away on the couch in which both needed it .

Of course Adam was tired himself so both he and Fluttershy both said there goodbye's and headed inside there houses though Adam's was a bit up the road but he got inside and sure enough fell asleep for a much needed nap . The rest of the day he kept the door locked unless it was somepony he knew .

_**Later on that night **_

Twilight woke up and was far better than before . Spike however was able to walk back in a much chirpier mood than he ever was . And of course Twilight had to wonder what those nightmares before and of course that was something that she could talk to her human friend about .

_Those dreams what did they mean ? Now normally I could find that in a book but I want to consult Adam first and see what his opinion _ Thought Twilight .

She did a quick clean spell and she was off and out the library and a trot up toward Adam's house . Of course she remembered the directions and sure enough she found Adam's house . It was a cottage like Fluttershy's but with a big backyard so she knocked three times before she heard the shuffling of feet before he opened the door . "Oh hey Twi didn't expect you here come on in" said Adam.

Cautiously the lavender unicorn walked inside and what she saw amazed her to no end . "What is all this and how come it feels like a two story cottage instead of your normal cottage?" asked Twilight confused .

"Well I had to do some remodeling with the help of Rainbow Dash and a few other ponies so I had to add some stuff from Earth such as a staircase oh no not like the ones that you ponies a human stair case

and i've also added in some stuff like a TV some computers and a few other things like a stove and what not" said Adam. The lavender unicorn was amazed at what she saw equestria never had anything like it and now for the first time it does .

"But I bet your wondering already 'does it work?' Well that's just the thing IT DOES WORK I dont' know how" said Adam still figuring out how the magic can interact with the electronics in his house . "Oh did you here The Great and Powerful Trixie is going to do a show here in ponyville in fact she's already here and the show is starting" said Twilight .

_Oh so THAT trixie well I got news for her I am going to beat her _ Thought Adam with a smirk on his face . "Alright both you and me are going to teleport to the place where the show is" said Adam. And sure enough Twilight's horn lit up an a Adam's hands lit up as well and they were both gone and they reappeared right at the back of the crowd.

"Now the Great and Powerful Trixie requires a volunteer from the audience who would like to be one of them" said the blue unicorn . "I'll do it" said a voice in the far back . "Oh? you there what is your name?" asked Trixie .

Adam teleported right beside the blue unicorn. "Surprise" said Adam. Trixie stumbled for a bit before she saw who said that and sure enough it was a human standing there .

"Well so your the one huh? Alright you and Trixie are going to have a magic duel think you can match me ? her friends could not" said Trixie in a boastful tone .

_Trixie you have no idea at what I can do_ Thought remembering to bring his staff . And sure enough Trixies horn lit up while Adam's hands lit up in a dark black hue .

Trixie shot out what appeared to be a magic blast Adam put up a shield and blocked it . Only this time he fired off some lightning it knocked the unicorn down again her horn lit up and fired the most powerful spell she could think of right at her opponent . With a wave his hand he knocked it to the side an the blast went off shocking the audience .

"Shocked aren't you well I'll tell you this Trixie your magic paired up against mine is nothing but still I admire you now then I think the audience requires for the both of us to bring this part of your electrifying show to an end" said Adam helping the now stunned unicorn up to her hooves and used a quick clean spell on her removing anything done to her hat and cape .

"There ya go" said Adam. Both of them bowed but of course her show was already at an end Adam got off stage and headed out to go hang with the gang but not before the showmare gave him a kiss on the cheek before she headed into her room on the go .

But something was about to shake her out of Ponyville . Her two most loyal fans Snips and Snails believed her story of the Ursa Major true so of course the two being the idiots headed out to find an Ursa major instead they brought an Ursa Minor to town . And that's when Adam teleported to his house to gear up .

_An Ursa Minor ? What in the name of Equestria would an Ursa Minor come here? Yea Snips and Snails those two Trixie is not going to be happy about that _ Thought the demon knight .

"EVERYPONY FIND A SAFE PLACE AND GET AWAY FROM THE URSA MINOR I'LL HANDLE THIS" shouted the knight in what appeared to be a mock version of the Royal Canterlot voice . And the showmare Trixie Lula-moon was scared in her life but also angry at her two 'loyal fans' for pulling a stunt . Twilight took care of the Ursa minor .

Trixie was about to run off but not before Adam stopped her . "Going somewhere?" asked the demon knight . "Out of Trixies way!" shouted the now distressed mare . The demon knight stood there as if ignoring her . "I said OUT OF MY WAY!" she screamed and fired off a magical blast directed at him it bounced off as if it were nothing . She was scared shocked and yet surprised at the same time . He removed his helmet to reveal the same person that dueled with her .

"You ? Your the person that dueled against me ? But I didn't know you were in the royal guard" said Trixie stunned and talking in first person .

"Listen miss Trixie My name is Corporal Adam Seville of the Royal guard and I am here to save your flank" said the corporal . Trixie wanted to act all boastful but yet at the same time no words could come out of her mouth .

"Listen Miss I know that someponies brought an Ursa Minor it wasn't an Ursa Major those suckers are a lot bigger now listen to me young mare we will meet again soon but remember don't be angry at Twilight or her friends remember she was the one saved your flank be happy about that now I'll deal with Snips and Snails don't worry now I think you should get going" said Adam.

The corporal gave her a kiss on the cheek . And the show mare took off faster than you could say lickety-split after that he put his helmet back on and approached the two young colts.

"Snips …... Snails do you two have any idea what you have just done ? YOU BROUGHT AN URSA MINOR INTO PONYVILLE AND SCARED OFF A SHOWMARE ! THAT WARRENTS ME TO REPORT YOU TO THE ROYAL GUARD AND LET THEM DEAL WITH YOU TWO!" shouted the corporal in his mock version of the royal Canterlot voice .

The two stallions or colts cowered in front of the demon knight in all there lives nopony scared them until now and sure enough they took off faster than ever before .

The demon knight teleported back to his home and sure enough removed his gear headed up to his office and began his first report to his captain .

_**Dear Captain Shining Armor ,**_

_**Tonight I had to deal with an Ursa Minor but it was Twilight that saved the town of the monster basically two fans of The Great and Powerful Trixie Snips and Sails thought the story of her defeating an Ursa Major was true so what they did was they headed off into the Everfree forrest and sure enough it was they who brought the monster into the town and it scared off Trixie I am writing this report to you and recommend that you keep an eye on those two Snips and Snails they caused some trouble tonight . **_

**Corporal Adam Seville of the Royal Guard **

He sent the report off toward Captain Shining Armor while he settled down in hopes that he would meet that showmare very soon _Poor Trixie I fear that she must be having the roughest part of her life yet to come _ Thought Adam as he drifted off to sleep right in his office

_**Baltimare,Equestria **_

Trixie however will never forget that she has a corporal of the Royal Guard watching her like a 'guardian angle' _Corporal Seville I will never forget you and what you did to save my life thank you_ Thought Trixie while she was still running . _But as for those two Snips and Snails I will never forgive them for pulling a stunt like that ! They don't deserve anything from me _Thought Trixie angrily .

_**Ponyville,Equestria **_

Twilight however was quite confused at what happened but things aren't going to be bright for Snips and Snails for the stunt they pulled everypony is very angry at them but to both Twilight and Adam it was the first time hearing a mock version of the Royal Canterlot voice and apparently Corporal Seville did just that . But she and that 'showmare' Trixie still need to make up for what happened .

And of course her friends will not forgive her as to what happened during the show but that can wait till she comes back to tell her that she was sorry for what happened tonight after the show in Ponyville .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 a broken showmare at my door step?

**Ponyville ,Equestria **

**February 14th 2014**

**Adam's house **

**6 months after the Ursa Minor incident **

Adam was sitting by the fireplace reading his latest book "Somethings don't change" he said to himself . And of course it was raining cause the weather ponies have scheduled a couple of Thunderstorms . "Yea at least I know what i'm doing" said Adam still at the fire .

And sure enough outside his house a blue unicorn was walking slowly up the hill to find some sort of shelter for the night . It then hit him 6 months ago he was the one who kissed Trixie and boy was her life screwed up he got up put on his shoes and grabbed his umbrella setting the book down for the moment and darting up the hill and toward the tree .

He extended his umbrella blocking most of the rain the unicorn mare looked up with a really messsed up mane and her hat and cape was missing also she was very very scrawny and very weak at the same time . "Trixie that you?" asked Adam.

She looked at him weakly and with opening only one eye . And sure enough she saw it was the human talked some sense into her mind . "Adam is that you?" asked Trixie very weakly .

"Yea remember Corporal Seville that was me" said Adam. "I mean thank you for talking some sense into me that night I won't forget that" said Trixie weakely still . And sure enough he attached his umbrella to his arm so he wouldn't get drenched .

Then he bent down and picked up the blue unicorn mare. "Is it just me or are you light as a feather" said Adam joking to himself . _"Oh gee your jokes are lame even I know that buffoon!" _Screamed Trixie in her mind .

As he carried Trixie into his house he set her down by the fire and he went into his closet and got several towels to clean up the mess of water that was made it was gone then he rushed into the closet again to get out a blanket no make that several blankets for that blue unicorn .

He put them on her then got a small pillow to she would sleep peacefully . _Great thinking on getting a fireplace set up now better let Trixie sleep there was no way could I NOT tell It was trixie I mean she is a blue unicorn and she has a silver mane can't miss that and her cutie mark can't be that hard_ Thought Adam as he sat back down in his favorite recliner and kept reading he locked the door with his magic

_Man I gotta start locking that door _Thought Adam as he was reading the entire Indiana Jones books and some Daring Do that he ordered himself .

_Ya know something tells me that don't really expect something tells that I may get a visitor but I think that's it though well Daring Do I think RD would freak at meeting you since you closely resemble Indiana Jones well your just the pony version _ Thought Adam as he was reading a Daring Do book while the blue unicorn slept peacefully by the fire but there was something else that he didn't know about

_Well Trixie its good to see you again _ Thought Adam as he thought he was bored and about heading to bed for the night Trixie started to stir .

He walked over to her and from his magical scan she has some broken bones . "Glad to see you awake" said Adam softly . And sure enough she finally figured who he was and it all came back to her like one flashback . "Adam you brought me here?" asked Trixie confused of her surroundings .

"well I brought you here that's another thing with me I don't leave helpless ponies out to suffer that unless they have hurt me or screwed me over" said Adam. Telling Trixie what he does "

but you Trixie from what I could examine you have had several injuries I looked you over and and I think that you have a few bones ruptured no wonder you were walking if at all the thing with me we are going to get you to a hospital tomorrow I don't think we should do that at the moment and as you know its raining so yea I think my idea worked fireplace+ shivering pony= Trixie has awoken" said Adam. She looked at him confused but when it made sense to her she got it. "I see well most ponies leave me to suffer after I left ponyville ponies called me a fraud a whore hoe cause they said that I give myself to have sex after my show in Hoofington a stallion wanted my autograph as I was about to sign whatever he had for me to write on and it was also after I had retired to my what you call dressing room and he raped me it was after that I couldn't sleep that day afterwards I had to try and hire security and I haven't been the same" said Trixie .

"Alright did you get a look at him after the storm i'll track down this stallion and when I do i'll take his life" said Adam. "Yes he was a black Pony had the wings of a pegasus the horn of a unicorn and the strength of an earth pony" explained Trixie .

" I think I got an idea of who you are referring to Death bringer many mares spoke of him as a rapist and for some reason he pretended to be a fan of yours i'm going to say that he was your #1 fan? Yea i'm familiar with that saying Trixie Death Bringer is going to die once I find him" said Adam with a look that of a demon. Trixie was scared but understood what he needed to do .

"Anyway I did show after show in every single City or small town in Equestria and made some money but hardly nopony wanted to see my shows I could only entertain the foals if I could everytime I tried to find shelter I had to sleep in a ditch and as for food forget about it no restaurant would give me some" explained Trixie .

_Now what boneheaded pony not give this poor mare some food and as for attracting some ponies leave that to me I have a few ideas for the moment _Thought Adam and sure enough he had an idea

"Listen Trixie after you left I reported Snips and Snails to the Royal guard and been waiting for you to return here anyway though i''m going to be looking after you maybe make you your hat and cape or did you sell them?" asked Adam. "I had to for money" said Trixie simply . And that's when he got a brush and started to straighten out her mane .

"Man no offense Trixie but your mane is messier than my hair in the morning and that's saying something" said Adam. Trixie giggled as if she was a filly again. At that picturing Adam's hair as messy .

"Oh alright laugh it up" said Adam sarcastically . He mane was straightened out in no time he started to work on her tail and it like her mane was messed up .

Adam's eyes went big as saucer plates then turn into orbs of hellfire . _Death bringer your dead when I find you_ Thought Adam as he combed her tail . She didn't mind that he was combing her tail at least he was careful .

"So far so good"said Adam. He soon was done "well after that I was thinking that you could live with me now tomorrow I am going to give you a list of chores to do daily and yup there is a lot to do but just do them while i'm at work I don't expect the housewife who does it all but i'm NOT putting that much pressure on you besides your the sweetest mare I have ever met"said Adam as he laid beside her.

"I see nopony has ever told me that and thanks though I wouldn't mind doing whatever it is you want besides I think we can work something out" said Trixie as she nuzzled his face with hers she finally found somepony or someone that understands her .

And she went to sleep no longer that she had to sleep in a ditch wondering when she can find her next meal and she can worry less about scrapping up enough bits to buy food for herself.

After he got up to go upstairs he got into the bed while Trixie had the nice warm fire and some blankets along with a few other things a human that's going to look after her a house to live in food to eat and well for her money to earn just going around town earning bits .

"Well I can't wait to get started" said Adam . And now her life has come full circle she also has someone who loves her for her . She has everything that she wanted but a few things like food shelter and love they come at a price and to her its nothing that she can't match .

_**A/N: Well reader I hope you enjoyed this chapter this is what Trixies life should have gone you know how Boast Busters besides I know that Trixie forgives Twilight and her friends but I think that next chapter I could go ahead and do that besides R&R**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Traveling with Trixie

**Dear Captain Shining Armor ,**

**This Letter is to tell you that I will be traveling with the Great and Powerful Trixie all over Equestria we talked it over last night you could say that she requested me to be her security guy for her tour all over Equestria though I will be sending in reports to you via while traveling all over I requested one of my friends watch over the house and help pay the rent monthly they should know what the rent though I shouldn't bore you with something like that well anyway chow :)**

_**Corporal Adam Seville of the Royal Guard **_

As Adam sent the letter off he felt a certain blue unicorn mare give him what appeared to be a grin when another letter popped in it had the royal seal on it so it had to be from the Princess . "Well open it what does it say?" asked Trixie as they were walking down the road . "well lets open it and find out" replied Adam . Trixie was hooked up to her wagon while Adam was inside and for the time being the had to sleep outside but Trixie being Trixie wouldn't allow it . Adam opened the letter and sure enough he began to read

_**Dear Adam ,**_

_**Both you and Trixie are invited to a royal wedding in Canterlot the ponies to wed are your CO Captain Shining Armor and Princess mimore Cadenza or Princess Cadence she is such a nice pony that you would like her I will keep you informed of when they set a date for the wedding . Anyway though how are you and Trixie doing now a days I hope its good news and Luna can't wait to meet you again also how is life in the Royal guard? **_

_**Singed Princess Celestia **_

_**PS in the letter you will find a picture of Princess Cadence and she is beautiful we hope you can make it soon **_

As Adam finished reading the letter he looked at Trixie and sure enough things are about to get interesting but then another scroll popped out of thin air and it bopped him in the face as he opened it .

_**Dear Corporal Seville ,**_

_**Thank you for the weekly report and all things considered I sure do hope that you and the great and powerful Trixie show up for the royal wedding and for those colts Snips and Snails. I have them doing community work for both Ponyville and Canterlot for the Ursa Minor incident I think that's punishment enough for those two but thanks for recommending to me to keep an eye on those two . Also I take it you got the invite to to the Royal wedding ? Well I sure hope you did inside this letter will be your orders and orders for your battalion I think you called them **_**Black wing ****_ Well read your orders carefully we want to make sure that this wedding goes off without any problems what's so ever _**

**Singed Captain Shining Armor of the Royal Guard **

**Oh and PS I took care of the former corporal now normally I wouldn't condone a fight like the one you had a few days ago but you were right and the only way to expose him was to fight him and to me I felt that you were onto him like how do you say 'hotcakes?' I think it was well anyway can't wait to see you at the wedding **

_**ORDERS FOR BLACKWING AND CORPORAL SEVILLE **_

**You are to patrol the perimeter of the castle and then the inside look for anything suspicious an anything out of the ordinary but some of our scouts have reported a huge army of changelings headed this way it is possible of an invasion of Equestria so be ready also I have looked into your armors powers i'm sure we are going to need them if there is an invasion of Equestria that is all **

**Captain Shining Armor **

As Adam looked over the orders he knew what to do . _Alright if there is going to be an invasion then my battalion must be notified on the double but not at the moment I'll tell them in person besides traveling with Trixie its like a home away from home_ Thought Adam as he looked out the window . Soon the wagon stopped he figured that Trixie was taking a break .

He got out of the wagon carefully though it was designed for ponies she and Adam worked on it so it was also designed for humans as well. And sure enough he was right .

"I take it your taking a break miss Trixie?" asked Adam politely as possible . "Yea my hooves are hurting and you should take a break with me" said Trixie taking off her hat and cape and sure enough he took off his armor and what ever black clothing he had on him to only reveal his black T shirt black sweats black shoes and sure enough black socks and black underpants as well .

"well Trixie I was thinking you and me could take a dip in that pond over there" said Adam pointing to the pond. "Well I suppose we could besides I haven't done that in a long time" said Trixie and sure enough she put one hoof in the water and Adam stripped down to his swimming wear .

And he came in as well both of them hung out while floating and the two shared stories galor and for the first time the shared there first kiss . "I think I'm in love" said Adam. "Well no duh there even I knew that from the beginning even then I wasn't aware of the feelings welling up inside me for quite sometime now ….. I love you Corporal Seville" said Trixie with a huge blush on her face . "yea well I love you too Trixie Lulamoon" said Adam .

And both shared there first passionate kiss in a pond? But did it really matter ? Nope to the corporal it was something that you don't see everyday and besides nopony was around to see them the pond was in a secluded part of the road where the road met the forest . Of course for the first time he was in love with a pony for peat sake though I doubt anypony would notice and if they did it would be way too obvious for anyone to notice that these two are in love .

And sure enough he made sure to put a spell around the entire wagon so I can't be stolen by your common thief . "Hey Trixie I was thinking though when we get there you think we should tell the others you know like Twilight and her friends?" asked Adam.

"That would be a good idea though for what I did to some of her friends I think I should apologize to them and get it over with the sooner the better as you would say" said Trixie regretting for what she did to them that night .

"Don't worry i'll explain everything that I can I know for a fact that they will listen to me trust me" said Adam kissing her muzzle . They got out of the pond and there wagon was still there both did a quick clean spell and headed out but that's when Adam changed back to normal and headed back inside the wagon to get back to reading his book

_So that's what he does all day reading I wonder why ? when night falls we will have to make camp and uh maybe I can sleep …... well of course I am going to sleep with him he's a nice guy _Thought Trixie as she was hooked up to her wagon and they were off again heading toward the place known as Canterlot .

Sometimes its better to take the long way then go via train . And it was better that way . "Now that's something you don't see everyday taking the way to Canterlot the view is enjoyable" said Adam from inside the wagon .

"Yea I guess that's true but your right we are headed to Canterlot for the Royal wedding we have visited every other city and I thought it would be nice to visit Canterlot at least to see how things are going there and maybe take a much needed vacation when we get there" said Trixie . "Hey I hear you on that its you who needs the vaction I have my orders to follow when we get there I know I should spend time with you that is if Twilight figures out that we are a … couple and when she does well who knows" said Adam. "Yea I guess that's true your the corporal of a battalion and your in the Royal guard so I guess I should be happy that you have a job" said Trixie as they could see Canterlot come into view . And sure enough it wasn't that far along but to them all they want is a nice cooked meal and some nice beds to sleep in until there ready to help out with the wedding. They soon got to the half way mark and night was already falling the corporal and the showmare helped set up camp .

"I guess no need to sleep on the floor yikes who knows what creatures would get at me" said Trixie shuddering at the thought of something like that .

"When that happens I'll extend the force-field to include the camp fire as well" said Adam already working on a wedding dress for Trixie and keeping an eye on his demon armor and weapons since he is going to need them for security measures .

_Well from what Rarity taught me on sewing I think that this is a first attempt at making a wedding gown for Trixie I sure hope that she likes it _ Thought Adam as he thought back to those days of when he would learn stuff like sewing and other things .

Night fell and they stopped to set up camp and the corporal extended the force-field to include the camp fire once the wood was setup he used his magic to kickstart the fire .

And the two just hung around in the wagon telling each other stories of there past lives but of course she loved him as he loved her for her not her looks and certainly NOT her magic or talent . Of course Trixie decided to get cozey around the campfire while Adam was working on the wedding gown he started .

Morning rose and the couple was already waking up and the he doused the fire with water and they were on there way toward Canterlot

Trixie however was unaware of him making her a wedding gown . Adam looked over his work and sure enough the gown was a black blue and white with some hints of silver in the gown as well . And sure enough the gown was going to look amazing on her and she to was selected to be one of the bridesmaids even if her friends don't like it they will however have to put up with it .

_Now that should be a work of art now I know what Rarities going to say about this 'Oh Darling you made that? For who' and when she sees Trixie wearing it talk about jaw's hitting the floor . _Thought Adam he kindly put the work of art back in the plastic bag and back in the closet portion of the wagon . They got to the old gate in which two guards stopped them that's when Adam stepped out in full uniform .

"Guards what is the meaning of this" said Corporal Seville with an annoyed look . "Oh c c Corporal Seville we weren't aware that you were accompanying miss Trixie on this travel to Canterlot" said one guard shaking over the corporal .

Even Trixie shuddered at his full height towering over the two guards . "Now then let us pass we have a wedding to get to and orders to deliver to my battalion" said Corporal Seville . "At once sir" said the guards opening the gate into Canterlot. And sure enough Adam got back in the wagon and they finally made it since the sun was up and high in the sky .

They saw there spot to park in and already she was going to need a long bath .

_Alright Rarity I have to get this into the castle in hopes that we can discuss what needs to be done my sewing skills may not be the best but I got most of it done _Thought Adam as he put the gown carefully into a box and tucked it under his arm as he unhooked her from the wagon in which a rock was already there to stop it from crashing into the other wagons or chariots . Trixie was given a room to share with her lover .

The two headed into there room to get settled in once trixie was taking her bath Adam however set off to find Rarity . He found her working in a clothes shop doing something . "Now then what can I do- Adam glad you made it oh what's the box?" asked Rarity as she looked over the corporal . "a gown that I started making since I was traveling with Trixie" said Adam.

"OH you made that? I wasn't aware of that well then lets take a look" said Rarity . And sure enough she found a table he opened the box and just like he imagined her jaw slacked at the very sight of the gown . "Y Y You made this all on your own while traveling?" asked Rarity still jaw slacked at the how it looked .

"Yup you see its a bit of a surprise for my uh marefriend" said Adam. Rarities ears perked up at the mention of who might it be.

"Oh do tell who this marefriend of yours is" said Rarity curious . "Its Trixie" said the corporal simply. Now a sight like that would still be shocking even to a fashion designer like Rarity .

Rarity thought back to that night in ponyville shuddering at the thought of her mane a pukeish green. "Oh I see well then I wish you and her all the best anyway the gown is a bit messed up but I think you did a marvelous job selecting the colors black blue and hints of silver here and there" Said Rarity regaining her composer .

"Thanks I just knew what would work you taught me what colors to choose when it came to making a gown even for a wedding such as this now then once she's fully relaxed i'll tell her to come here and see her gown and maybe try it on" added Rarity .

"Very well i'll inform her of that and uh don't mention this to any of the others but from what she told me she still feels bad about turning your mane from purple to a puke green" said Adam still snickering at that memory . "Well if and when I see her then we will talk until then well it was nice seeing you Corporal Seville" said Rarity .

The corporal left to go find his Battalion and give the orders to them. He found them haning out at local cafe .

That's right Canterlot had a local cafe where the uptight ponies went to get stuff from there like coffee or other things . "Hey boys looking for me" said a voice entering the cafe. Only the battalion recognized the voice it was there commander .

"Corporal you made it do you have orders for us?" asked an older stallion that went by the name of Brave heart. "That I do lieutenant Brave Heart our orders are to patrol the perimeter of the castle and then the inside our Commanding officer is getting married so lets make him proud on this special day also one other thing me and Trixie are a couple" said the corporal .

"Well that's great Corporal you found somepony to get into a relationship with how did you two meet?" asked Brave heart .

"Well that's a story that I think I have time to tell . Alright so it was raining one night I was just minding my own business reading a book just outside my window I saw a blue unicorn with a silver mane huddling under a tree so I grabbed my umbrella and put on a heavy coat boy was she weak and very scrawny like you could see the poor mares bones so I scooped her up and instinct told me she was under weight and malnourished and shivering like crazy so like I said I scooped her up and carried her inside got her warmed up and was going to feed her but I was tired so I headed up to bed the next morning I fed her some breakfast and oh man did she eat like crazy and yup I gave her a list of chores to do while she was living with me and I would sometimes help her out and you could say that one time while on our way toward Canterlot we shared our first kiss in a pond" said Adam wrapping up his story .

No one in the entire cafe would have guessed there own corporal let alone a human would hook up with Trixie the so called showmare that he found broken and close to dieing of starvation and becoming lovers while traveling . "wow that was amazing is she here?" asked a younger stallion known as Lightning Flash. "Yea we arrived here not a few minutes ago" said there corporal . Of course Adam had a hunch that the princess Cadence he was suppose to meet was a stuck up bitch and that's saying something . "What are you looking art scrawny ape" said Princess Cadence harshly .

"So I take it your Princess Cadence or Mi Amore Cadenza?" asked Adam . "Yea that's me got a problem with that?" shot back the faker. "No I clearly do not" said the Corporal clearly wanting to expose her for what she is .

"Then move out of my way primate" said the princess of love in a cold harsh tone . "As you wish" he replied stepping out her way . She got her normal to go coffee and doughnut and was gone . "wow so she's the faker? Go figure instead of Mi Amore Cadenza her name should be Princess jackass" said private Radio Dasher .

"I hear you on that now then remember your orders he didn't give us a time so after your eating meet me outside the cafe we going to teleport towards the castle and begin our patrol we are to not split up it would be a bad idea trust me on this" said the corporal . And with that said the finished there coffee and doughnuts and met there corporal and they all teleported by putting there hooves on his body and they all teleported toward the entrance where he saw Twilight talking to Applejack and Rainbow Dash . "Alright guys lets do this" said the Corporal and with that said the entire battalion headed off .

"alright guys those were Twilight Applejack and Rainbow Dash of the elements of Harmony now then I think that Twilight looked in my direction but for whatever reason I'm unsure oh well it doesn't matter " said the Corporal. Lieutenant commander Cloud Kicker was always the one to get the job done without a word but that was about to change .

"So Lieutenant Commander Cloud Kicker do you ever talk to anypony?" asked the Corporal . Cloud Kicker looked in the direction of the Corporal who was in charge of this battalion. "When I can but I just want to get this over with but yea when I can though Corporal" said Cloud Kicker .

But something in the back of Corporal Seville's head something was way way off and he was right whatever it was about the Princess Cadence was way way way off could it be her attiude still though he was about to find out and sure enough his captain was talking to him in his mind .

"_Captain what is it we are out on patrol on the outside of the castle" said the Corporal . "That's good I take it you ran into Princess Cadence isn't she amazing" said a gushing Shining Armor . "Uh Captain the one we ran into talked to me as if I was a caveman and this was in the local cafe here" said the corporal . "Oh I see well if and when you get the chance talk to her you might like her" said Shining Armor . "If and when I get the chance" replied the Corporal . _

And sure enough the Perimeter was cleared of any intruders so they headed inside the castle and that's when he saw Trixie talking to Fluttershy for the first time in his life . Fluttershy waved at him with her hoof .

The Corporal waved back and they continued there patrol he used his magic to figure out what was going and the source of the sound it hit him like a freight train the protection spell was up for some reason and even the corporal had no idea until he couldn't sense Twilight .

_That's odd its like Twilight was there and then gone something isn't right and I have an idea who did it _ Thought Corporal already figuring out who it was and sure enough it was the fake Cadence glowing green . "Queen Chrysalis we finally meet" said the Corporal . "so your the primate that was at the cafe seems I didn't take you into account oh well my changeling army will soon break through the protection spell that your Commanding Officer put up" said Chrysalis . And she was right without Twilight the elements of harmony can't function.

"Oh I see how this is take the form of Princess Cadence remove the real one take her place and attempt to marry my CO I don't think so, Everypony hold off the changeling forces as long as you can i'll deal with Queen Chrysalis" ordered the Corporal .

And with that they ran off at a full gallop to re enforce the elements of harmony . The Corporal drew his sword and put on his demon helmet .

"So you think that you could crash a wedding and attempt to take over Canterlot then all of Equestria I don't think so sure you threw me off but it won't work this time" said the corporal in a cold tone . "You think you can take me ? Your only one knight against an entire army you have no chance" taunted Chrysalis.

"That maybe true but I can summon my own army i'm also one knight that has mastered magic and weapons combat so bring it" shot back the demon knight .

Shocked as she was she was ugly as well she had hols in her hooves and her horn was so jagged that she won't be able to perform magic and don't forget her wings to Adam they are the wings of an insect .

"Demons of hell I summon thee rise up form your ancient graves and serve your ONCE MORE" shouted the corporal in the mock Royal Canterlot voice . Of course it was so loud that even the princess of the night heard it . _Can it be ? A human using the Royal canterlot voice? _ Thought Luna .

Meanwhile back in the throne room the demon knight soon saw an entire army of demons emerge from the ground an nicely row awaiting there masters command .

"Demon army you are to defend all of Canterlot and Canterlot Castle as well now MOVE OUT!" shouted the Corporal and with that they all moved out to follow there orders . "Now then that we are alone lets get started" said the demon knight. Somehow she was still able to do magic she summoned a sword in the shape of a katana and held it with her magic .

_Well never in my life have I thought that she could perform magic … oh well she's dead _Thought the Knight as he gripped the handle of his Claymore . She charged at him at a full gallop sword at the ready .

The knight started to run right at her with his sword at the ready as the two came closer the demon knight ran at a mock version of a full gallop soon the two clashed blades several times but this time his other hand was free he grabbed his other sword while holding his shield with his magic .

"So you think can hold your own primate" said Chrysalis . "I don't think I can , I know I can" shot the demon knight and sure enough his eyes glowed red as demon blood . As he pressed his attack he used the strength of a demon to attempt to overpower her .

Luckily Luna came down and was shocked to see what was going on . "Princess Luna I need you to assist the Elements of Harmony as they are battling the Changeling forces most of my own demon forces are as well" said the Corporal .

She understood what she had to do and took at a full gallop to lend a helping hoof . He pushed the changeling queen away and used his magic on his swords the blades lit up like a christmas tree and that was something she didn't see before . And sure enough she matched him with an ice version a mistake that she just made in front of her opponent but her ice swords were enchanted so they would bond to the metal . "Big mistake fire melts ice" said the demon knight .

Again he charged at her in his mock gallop and they clashed swords using his 6 months of experience he pressed the attack blocking her at every corner also maneuvering his shield to block the attacks . The changeling queen was confused but also could hardly hold her own .

But she had an idea take to the skies she knew for a fact that he didn't have wings her wings started to buzz and already she was in the air . The demon knight smirked at that as gargoyle wings sprouted from his back as he too took flight only this time being in the air was new to him as his cape covered the back portion of his armor .

"Now your in my turf demon knight and here is where I rule the skies" said Chrysalis . The demon knight smirked at that not only was his strength and magic enhanced but so was his speed when it came to flying for the first time . The changeling queen charged at him he was able to dodge her attack barley but just enough to come at her with a counter attack of his own he was going to remove her wings . She was unaware of his plan but found a way to get around him but the next thing that shocked her was combining magic while in the air . And this time the first wing was chopped off and so was the second . Chrysalis let out an ear piercing scream that would make anypony jump five feet in the air .

Green blood dripping where her wings once stood . Adam's Gargoyle wings retracted into his back and the fight continued . Only this time he got the upper hand and knocked the sword out of her magic aura. It started to fluctuate giving him enough time to attempt to kill her but he missed she teleported and grabbed it with her magic but this time she had a look of pure intent to kill .

"Fine then you wanna kill me I'm giving you a free shot I won't even lift my sword" taunted the Knight standing there .

She took that chance to kill him she charged at him in a full gallop she figured her sword could pierce the demon chest plate armor but she was in for a surprise .

The blade made contact but instead of going all the way through to the flesh the very tip broke off Chrysalis was shocked and surprised .

"Surprised I bet you are this armor isn't just some stock armor this armor is enchanted negating all enhanced effects of your ice sword and keeping me unharmed" said the Knight .

He used telekinesis to grab his sword in which he grabbed it once again with his only free hand soon his eyes were still redder than a demons blood . And so the two continued to fight with Celestia already out like a light that gave Adam a full range of his magic and abilities .

He used lightning and fired it at the changeling queen she got a good shocking but this time he used a full range of lightning and fire spells at the changeling queen he wore her down enough to kill her . She was down on the floor weakened unable to lift her weapon against the demon knight . He stood over her he lifted up his blade but to be stopped only by Shinning Armor .

"Don't do this she's already weak does she really deserve death?" asked Shinning Armor . "She does she disguised herself as the Real Princess Cadence and attempted to Marry you removed your sister Twilight and the real Cadence I think that it says it all when she deserves death" said the demon knight in a cold tone .

"I understand and I was rude to Twily I didn't know what I was doing so if you want to finish her off go ahead what she did to my future wife and my sister yes that warrants death" said Shining Armor agreeing with his Corporal .

And sure enough he thrusted the blade right into her head thus killing her . "It's done she won't be able to come back alive for good" said the Knight .

"Brave Heart ,Cloud Kicker remove this garbage from the throne room i'll handle the blood" ordered the demon knight . And sure enough Brave heart and Cloud Kicker removed the dead body of the changeling queen and he did a quick clean spell .

And finally the ceremony resumed only this time with Trixie Twilight Applejack Rainbow Dash Fluttershy Rarity Pinkie Pie the black wing Battalion and Corporal Adam Seville standing there watching there commanding officer and brother and law get married .

Of course this brought tears of happiness to Trixie of course after what happened Aj and the others accepted her as a friend and as the element of forgiveness and Adam as the element of protection and sure enough they were out the door of the castle Cadence threw the boutique of flowers of course Trixie caught them and that meant that she and her coltfriend Adam were the next ones to marry of course that meant both Adam and Trixie were going to live in Ponyville but to Adam he was ready for that promotion form Corporal to General .

_**Ponyville, Equestria **_

_**Adam and Trixies home **_

**Several months after the wedding **

Adam was looking over his demon armor and wondered if he could ever mass produce the armor for his battalion just to enhance them .

His battalion was known as the elite royal guard in all of Equestria meanwhile Trixie was out exploring Ponyville and helping and apologizing to everypony there Adam however was well you guessed filled out all the paper work of the former corporal Fast Lightning that he never did it took him some time before it was all filled out and filed away .

By the time Trixie came home she felt right at home with her coltfriend a human that she came to know and love most of her life .

"Hey Adam theres going to be a magic show right there in ponyville an I was thinking of dueling you again like last time before the Ursa minor" said Trixie with a sheepish grin .

The now General looked at her with a grin that would make any mare fall in love with him. "I'm game you ready to take up the hat and cape again?" asked Adam.

"OH yes I am and this time this show is going off without a hitch and with out Snips and Snails" said Trixie still hating there guts . "I understand i'll need the time and location in ponyville" said Adam. "around 7 at night and right by Sugarube corner" explained Trixie handing him a poster .

**SHOW IN PONYVILLE **

**THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE **

**SUGERCUBE CORNER **

**7:00 PM**

"I'll be there" said Adam. They shared a quick kiss and she was out the door to go to the spa to hang out with Rarity and her other friends . "That Trixie what would I do with out her" said Adam to himself. And sure enough Twilight knocked on the door and that's when Adam went to go get it to only find Twilight there . "well come on in" said Adam. Relunctly she came in and she told him that her BBBFF made up after the wedding . "Well that's great to here" said Adam. "I was wondering if you would like to join us at the spa" said Twilight . "Sure I just filed and filled out the paper work of the former corporal Fast Lightning since he never did that" explained Adam . "OH I understand you did something that even you forgot to do" said Twilight as he locked the door to head out to the spa. "Oh sue me I was going to get to it anyway but when the wedding came up and the changeling invasion I had to take care of that you understand don't ya?" asked Adam. "Well yea I wrote a letter to the princess telling her what I learned about friendship what about you?" asked Twilight . The general was a bit confused at what she meant a friendship letter .

"Of course you wouldn't have time since you are going to spend it with Trixie yeesh you two spend way to much time together" teased Twilight .

"well excuse me I try but hey cut me some slack I took out the changeling queen even drove off the changelings with a demon army and my black wing battalion" boasted Adam.

"Well I guess that's- wait you mean you killed her? I wonder why my brother never mentioned that" said Twilight clearly confused . "Yea while your friends were taking out changelings I was in the throne room taking on Queen Chrysalis single handily" said Adam.

"wow I didn't know but I could feel your magic rise higher and higher while you were battling her it was almost as if you had the intent to kill her" said Twilight amazed . "I did while on my toward Canterlot with Trixie my magical senses honed in on an army of changelings headed toward Canterlot and the fake Candence having quite the attitude" said Adam. "Yea your not the only one we noticed it as well" said Twilight .

They made it to Ponyville . "but what doesn't make sense is how could she use magic like that when I fought her" said Adam. "Hmm that puzzles me as well I mean you using fire and lightning spells at her like that wearing her down so you could deliver the final blow" said Twilight curious .

"Well would you look at that we made it" said Adam he got undressed once inside and joined the other mares in the spa . "Oh man after a wedding like that I deserve to be pampered like that" said Adam .

"I couldn't agree more and before you go boasting I was there helping them fight those awful changelings hideous creatures they were and that's saying something" said Trixie .

" So you all going to be at her show its at 7 tonight just outside Sugarcube Corner" said Adam. Handing Twilight the poster . "We are going to be there" said Rarity .

"well alright then" replied Adam. And the rest of the day he and the other girls relaxed as they were pampered even Trixie for the first time in a long time in her life .

But tonight will be a real 'show stopper' for the Great and Powerful Trixie and no Snips and Snails to ruin it and run her out of Ponyville for a second time this time she's here to stay no matter what happens .


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 the show in Ponyville and The return of the changeling queen from the grave / a prophecy fortold

_**Dear Shining Armor, **_

_**It has come to my attention that the safety of Equestria was sacked at the Royal Canterlot wedding I am not taking that chance again this time there will be another layer of security I am putting together an Elite version of the royal guard what started out as simple battalion has now grown into a full sized royal guard I also heard that the princess of the night is working on something as well whatever it is she has selected you sir to lead what appears to be an army I think I can't be certain though I can tell you this I wish you nothing but the best sir **_

_**-General Adam Seville of the Elite Royal guard-**_

_Something tells me that this won't be the last time I see Chrysalis I fear that right now that someone is going to revive her and make her more powerful than me even with enhanced armor alone _Thought Adam as he recently sent off the letter he also had a demon ring and demon necklace he was in his own office just wondering if he could ever pull off something like that it then hit him.

_In order to pull off a full demon transformation while keeping my human side I would have to somehow use a spell to do that but I can't risk it unless I really have to but I wonder if its possible but now that I think about it I haven't looked at my prophecy's book for a while now I wonder what the next one is _Thought Adam as he pulled out his drawer he found a book titled **Prophecy's of the future **he opened to a blank page and yet suddenly something started to appear and it read as follows

_A former queen of the changeling army will rise up her grave once again to take revenge on the one that killed her but with her army of changelings comes an additional army of demon changelings changelings that were slain and now have the ability to use demon magic they will reign hellfire down upon Equestria but an army of good will also rise up to combat the evil an army of ponies that fight for the side of good they will defeat this evil army and send the former changeling queen back to her grave _

"That can't be this book hasn't lied before so if this prophecy is true then that …. oh no a war of epic proportions I was afraid of this I have to tell Twilight on the double she must made aware of this prophecy" said Adam getting up he grabbed his book and made sure to mark it so that way he could show her the very prophecy .

And sure enough eh teleproted out of his house without waking up disturbing Trixie in the process . Meanwhile Twilight was talking to her friends about the plans for today .

"Oh hello Adam …. what's that you got in your hands?" asked a curious Twilight . "Your in for a real shocker Twilight .

"I was sitting in my office when I decided to look over my book called **Prophecy's of the future **and that's when this one came in it appeared on the blank page that I have marked for you to read" said Adam . Her horn lit up and nearby stand was grabbed and set down in front of her Adam placed the book down on the stand and opened it to the very page . After reading it through and through Twilight couldn't believe her eyes .

"A war? That's impossible Equestria's a peacefull nation" said Twilight . "Not from what I heard or read on the internet" said Adam deadpanned . "If this is true then that means-" said Twilight but she was cut off . "yes Queen Chrysalis will return from the grave not that I'm surprised now then the princess should be warned about this prophecy should it come true" said Adam. "Yea and if it does we can beat that queen back to her grave where she belongs" said Rainbow Dash boastfully .

"That maybe true Dash but who knows what she is going to be throwing at us" said Adam . "Okay I have sent a letter to the princess explaining the prophecy" said Twilight . "Excellent shouldn't be long before we get a reply" replied Adam. And sure enough spike burped up a letter addressed for everypony .

_**Dear Adam and friends ,**_

_**if this prophecy is true then we may have a war that we may not win which is why I am to tell that you will be surprised that my sister is putting together an army called The Royal Army to back up the Elite Royal Guard along with the Royal Guard however I do have one question about that if and when this prophecy is true then we are going to need your help in order to fight this war at all costs but anyway though that's beside the point I am putting together an army of my own called the Solar army same with the Lunar Army something that we should have done a long time ago anyway all of you must come to the castle so we can discuss this more in private and away from prying ears and eyes **_

_**Singed Princess Celestia **_

And that's when Adam and the others teleported by holding on to him and they were in the throne room guards from all positions had there spears pointed and Adam had his sword ready . "Everypony lower your weapons" Commanded Celestia .

They all did as they were told and lowered there weapons but were unsure of what was going on they all headed toward the conference room it was recently built to be used for things such as war and politics.

"There are a few things that we must discuss such as how we are to prepare for this oncoming war and what should we do" said Celestia taking her seat . All the other ponies and human did the same she requested some refreshments .

"I do have a few ideas for the elite royal guard we are going to need stallions and mares that are able to serve and don't bare foals and I don't care about there age i'm looking for unicorns pegasi and Earth ponies trust me on this" said Adam.

"I think that I can help you however we are going to need to copy your armor several times" said Celestia . "Very well they will need swords staff's axes bows and arrows and knives for sticky situations" explained Adam.

"Good idea i'll inform the black smiths to start creating weapons" said Celestia . "Now then for our front I was thinking I could recurit these six fine young mares they bare no foals and would fit perfectly" said Adam. "True but they also bear the elements of Harmony" countered Celestia

"I'm fully aware of that however they would be very benefiting to the elite royal guard" said Adam keeping his composer . "Very well I hope you know what your doing" said Celestia . And not soon there after the lunar Princess joined in . "Glad you could make it Princess Luna" said Adam. Luna took her seat and figured that something was going on here .

"What is going on here sister?" asked Luna confused .

"Twilight here was informed by General Seville here that a prophecy about Queen Chrysalis's return" explained Celestia .

"Oh dear then tis was a good idea to bring us here" said Luna . Something told her that the human General is going to come in handy.

However she was pretty skecpical so she looked into his memories and saw him deliver the final blow to the changeling queen during the royal wedding that day .

"You don't lie General and I believe you in which I trust you" said Luna eyeing Adam. He eyed her right back knowing that she is trusting him with her life . "Now then how goes the production on the Royal Army?" asked Adam.

"Production goes well both my army and my sisters army is ready to go it shouldn't be long before we are ready to combat the return of the changeling queen and her army of changelings and demon changelings" said Luna .

"Also I suspect that you would need to copy my spell book I have it with me" said Adam handing the book to the lunar princess . "Excellent we shall copy this book and make sure that this book doesn't fall into the wrong hooves" said Luna keeping the book in her hooves at all times .

"Very well I do have one idea with me as well make sure that production of the Royal Army goes well but if Shining Armor leads this Army who's going to lead the Royal Guard?" asked Adam.

"Prince Blueblood I know Rarity hates him with a passion can't say I blame her" said Celestia . _If this guy is stuck up then I will deal with him personally _ Thought Adam.

Rarity however was more than ready to combat this threat if Equestira was in danger then she would be there with her friends right up until the end no matter what .

"Then we know what to do recurit as many stallions and mares as possible train them and prep them for war" said Adam with a serious look . Both Alicorn princesses couldn't agree more with the human General . _Chrysalis your going to die once again but this time stay dead _Thought Adam angrily .

He looked over to Fluttershy who was scared out of marbles AJ was more than ready to defend Equestria Pinkie Pie knew what to do Rainbow Dash was the same way fight till she can't fight anymore like wise with Twilight _Perfect some are ready and yet some are scared out there minds that a war would be looming i'm more than ready joining the royal guard was a good idea for me maybe even better_ Thought Adam happily .

_**Somewhere off in the grave yard**_

A lone pony charged up his horn and aimed it at Chrysalis's grave it didn't take long before her entire skeleton was swirling bones connecting together muscles reforming artries forming and connecting skin forming over the body and finally she was alive and yet more powerful than before . She sprouted her wings from her body and she was back .

She looked at the cloaked pony when he unveiled himself . "I am Diablo lord of Terror I was the one that revived you Queen of the Changelings now you must raise your forces to take revenge on the one that killed you that day that day which should have been yours Chrysalis" said Diablo . "My pony destroyer, remember that " said Diablo aka Destroyer . And so the war will begin the fate of not only all of Canterlot to be decided but all of Equestria .

_**Ponyville,Equestria **_

_**Trixies wagon ,Sugercube Corner**_

As the group disbanded they knew what had to be done recruitment .

The seven all teleported back to ponyville sure enough everything for Trixies show and comeback was more than ready . "Hey trixie honey is everything ready?" asked Adam. "Oh more than ready ,so what's up how come you left in such a hurry?" asked Trixie .

"A war is looming on the horizon the return of the changeling queen is at hand" said Adam worried. "Well don't worry i'm sure that you can handle it all" said Trixie in caring tone.

"Thanks" said Adam feeling confident . The two shared a passionate kiss for what seemed hours until it was time for the both of them to come on stage and kick start the show .

She told the audience that she took down several creatures single hoof idly they were amazed at how much Trixie has changed since the Ursa minor incident caused by Snips and Snails .

And finally the magic duel that her audience was waiting for the real big bang. Of course it always was with Trixie loosing but not being killed onstage the whole thing was staged to make it look like her coltfriend won .

And of course it ended with a bang via fireworks and other things to make it seem dazzling at the end . "Hope I didn't hurt ya too much?" asked Adam in concerned tone . "Nope not at all" she said simply .

"Aren't you glad you ended up with me instead of being alone for the rest of your life" said Adam with a grin.

"in some ways your right i'm kinda glad I met you and in a relationship with you" said Trixie blushing redder than an apple . Of course they got off the stage and that's when AJ finally caught on . "Oh now ah get it you two are a couple why didn't ah see it before" said AJ facehoofing .

Adam glanced at AJ then back at Trixie who shrugged at that so the three of them walked Adam and Trixie toward his place and AJ to hers .

_How could ah not see that ah thought that she was the cause of the Ursa Minor when it was Snips and Snails the whole time dangnabit those two ah feel like we should have ran them out instead of Trixie but ah'm kinda glad that she found somepony that she loves _ Thougth AJ as she made it to Sweet apple acres and to her room in the farm house .


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Preparing for war

_**Ponyville ,Equestria **_

_**Twilights Library**_

Adam and the others were discussing plans on how to beat back the changeling queen .

"Alright we don't know if she is mustering up her forces or not which is why i'm recruiting you six for the Elite royal guard all six of you will be trained in different forms of combat Twilight you and Rarity will be trained in magical defense though spells that you know Twilight can come in handy this spell book has spells that you have never heard of before study it well both of you" said Adam pointing his finger to both Twilight and Rarity .

"AJ ever handled a sword?" asked the General . "Ah don't think so" replied the farm pony. "Very well both you and Pinkie Pie will be trained in weapons combat" said the General .

"Rainbow you and Fluttershy will be doing aerial combat" said the General . "Oh yea" said Rainbow smirking . "But i'm bringing in one more you all know Trixie right?" They all nodded there heads in understanding

"Good she too will be studying that book of spells" said the General "Now as for your family AJ your brother Big Macintosh has also volunteered in the Elite Royal guard along with some of the ponies of Ponyville Princess Luna is putting together a Royal army along with a solar and lunar army as well"added the General .

And sure enough Trixie walked in and it was Twilight who filled her in on what's going on . _Chrysalis you had better watch out cause this time we are going to hit and hit you hard already you are screwed cause we are going to defend every single city _ Thought Adam.

"Listen Trixie now that your brought up to speed as soon as we get the chance we are going to set up defenses here in Ponyville, Hoofington, Fillydelphia, Marewitch , Manehatten, and Canterlot that way when the impossible happens we can be ready I'm still working on the communications so I can direct troops there" said Adam. And that's when he got the idea a radio .

"Everypony I think I know a way to solve the communications problem radio I know some of you ponies are unfamiliar with it but here's how it works. It uses sound waves which are then converted into radio waves trust me the military back on Earth uses so I thought I could do something like that" explained Adam. "Hey that's not a bad idea darling besides none of us never thought of it i'm glad you did" said Rarity . And that's when Celestia knocked on the door .

"Let her in" commanded Adam. Trixie opened the door and the white Alicorn stepped in followed by the midnight Alicorn .

"Glad you both could make it Luna I have an idea that could solve the problem with the communications with the royal army the elite royal guard and the royal guard when in the field . A radio trust me all we would have to do is summon one and copy it several times" explained Adam.

"That's not a bad idea at all General but remember both the Royal Army and the Elite Royal Guard answer to us" said Luna . And she was right and the thought of a radio would be a perfect idea .

"That's an excellent though it would take the combined magic of you my sister and myself to summon a radio" explained Celestia . And sure enough they discussed the supplies for the allies of Equestria and the numbers of troops would be sent to each city .

"Alright we would need about a thousand troops for each city starting with Ponyville and ending in Canterlot so each city can be covered" said Adam explaining his plan . "Very well I think we can help with that all three armies are ready" said Celestia .

"Then we know what to do from there make sure we defeat the changeling queen at every corner but we all know that this war isn't going to be easy I may not know war but fighting we have to evacuate each city so that way we can set up defenses and no innocent lives are lost" said Adam.

"That sounds like a good idea we can get on that immediately" said Luna already sending a letter to her lunar guards and Celestia doing the same thing for her solar guards .

And sure enough the evacuation would soon begin . But for there first human it would be easy . "Adam we also have copied your armor several times here it is" said Celestia handing the armor back .

And sure enough it still had its magical properties . "Also we have copied your spell book that way Twilight Trixie and Rarity can help train the unicorns to use those kinds of spells" said Luna handing him the spell book . "Excellent lets do it" said Adam with a look that would make Discord shudder . And so the war begins .

_**Somewhere in Equestria **_

A changeling reported what he saw . "So they too aren't taking any chances then we attack at once" said Chrysalis. "your highness I have a suggestion" said the Demon pony destroyer . "Oh and what would that be?" asked Chrysalis .

"I recommend that we get more of our forces and over power each city and sack it then attack the next city and then finally overpower Canterlot then finally Ponyville then all of Equestria by force killing anypony who gets in our way" said Destroyer . She thought it over and considered it was the best course of action to take .

"Very well how are the demon changelings coming along?" asked Chrysalis. "Its coming along quite well my queen and so far there are no defects in any of the demon changelings" said Destroyer . "Excellent soon Demon knight your head will be mounted on my wall" said the Changeling queen with a glint of evil malice in her voice .


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 The War begins

**Ponyville, Equestria **

**The Royal HQ**

The General sat at a desk assembling the Radio so that way he can copy it several times so that way he can keep in contact . "Alright so far so good" said Adam .

Working but for him Twilight Rarity and Trixie were working on training the magical department meanwhile Fluttershy and Rainbow were training the Aerial department while Pinkie and AJ were working on the ground troops .

"Alright I think I got it" said Adam. He fired it up and he made sure to test it by . [_**This is Delta calling the Elite Royal Guard**_**]** Said General Seville into the mic {_This is Princess Celestia we read you loud __and clear Delta command}replied Celestia _**{Excellent the radio works I repeat the radio works i'll need you here so that way you and me can copy it over and out}** Said Adam. And with that he saw the Princess teleporting instead of taking the royal chariot .

And sure enough him Luna and Princess Celestia started to focus there magic on the radio and sure enough it split into two then four then eight then finally twenty which was enough to move the troops . "Alright thanks now then we are going to need some headphones so we can also transmit orders to the commanders in the field" said Adam.

He focused his energy into his hands and some military headphones came into existence and landed into his hands in which he set them on top of a desk that way the two princesses and the general started to copy it and they had twenty each .

And that's when both princesses took one each and Adam took the rest and handed them out to the six ponies that were training the recruits. "excellent job now then these are for you so you can listen for orders from me at the Royal HQ here in Ponyville" said Adam passing each of them to the mane 6 and Trixie . They all set them on there heads and sure enough they turned them on .

Perfect everything is set now then we need to start setting up the outposts all over Equestria" said Adam.

He teleported all over Equestria and was setting up the outposts when another commander called him over . "Yea?"asked the General.

He pointed to the advancing army just beyond one of the outlook posts . "Damn we don't have a lot of time on our hands er hooves set up these command centers then put a force shield all around the entire city" Commanded Adam.

"You heard the General move your flanks put your backs into it" ordered Commander Shield Breaker . And sure enough the commander centers were set up all he had to do was teleport back to Ponyville where he turned on the radio and it came to life .

**{This is Delta Command all command centers report in}** said The General .

**{This is Alpha command reporting in}** Said Commander shield breaker.

**{This is Beta Command reporting in}** Said Captain Shining Armor .

**{This is Gamma Command reporting in} **Said Lieutenant Carrot Cake .

**{This is Charlie Command reporting in}** Said Corporal Spitfire.

**{This is Delta Command put up your force shields each city is going to get 1000 troops each with reinforcements en-route and supplies to help last you all over}** Said General .

And sure enough Canterlot finally reported in. **_{This is Epislon Command also reporting in}_** said Lance Corporal Death Bringer . 

And sure enough supply lines were open and in enough time all the city got there troops supplies and reinforcements .

_Sooner or later we are going to need siege weapons and I have a few good ideas for that _Thought Adam. And that's when Ponyvilles Force field was up and the troops were standing by . "Here we go" said Adam armoring up .

"How did it come to this" said Adam. He grabbed is swords and tied them off likewise he grabbed his shield and each army had archers as well as castle towers to complement them and everything was ready to go . _**{This is Epislon Command contact at our force fields}**_ said Lance Corporal Death Bringer . 

**{This is Beta Command we are reporting contacts at our shield as well }** Said Captain Shining Armor .

**{This is Gamma Command we too have contacts breaking our shield} **Said Lieutenant Carrot Cake .

**{This is Charlie Command likewise with us we to have contacts at our shield breaking}** Said Corporal Spitfire.

And so the assault began all reinforcements were ready and he was already a couple of steps ahead of his enemy she may have had the numbers but he's got the smarts .

" I wonder if we could get some siege weapons made just in case infantry aren't enough" Said Adam leaning in his chair . "Aw dang we too have changelings at our shield attemping to break in" said Adam looking out his window .

"Alright everypony ready your weapons and when you see one attack archers give them covering fire unicorns back up the archers pegasi give them hell up there and earth ponies don't back down remember your training" said Adam.

Drawing his sword and putting on his helmet and took place at the front of his army right next to Trixie . "Honey remember the spells that you learned don't forget them i'm right here beside you" said Adam with a smile under his helmet . But what he was about find out next would shock him demon changelings started to do a nose dive .

"Lets see if we can't take them and …. wait a minute are those ? Oh no they are demon changelings shit shit shit not what I was expecting" said Adam.

And sure enough all the force fields came down at the same time and that's when all hell broke loose but Trixie told her general to handle the situation that she can handle it all.

"Not taking that chance you ain't getting rid of me that easily" said Adam. He slashed another changeling diagonally . Another one was coming at him he blocked it and fired at blast right in its face turning it to ash . And so far every single city is holdings it own . "So far so good" said Adam blocking and slashing at another he then used his magic to grab hold and he drew his other sword and started to attack a lot more like he use to.

And this time his six commanders were amazed at how he fought and his other commanders felt his magic rise mostly Rarity Twilight and Trixie .

Adam started slashing at more changelings then what he use to .

Another one tried to go for his shield instead it was met with the blade of a sword and so far they were holding there own when suddenly more demons started to poor up from the ground where the force field once stood .

"Didn't take that into account , EVERYPONY HOLD YOUR OWN DO NOT FAIL" shouted the General as he got his walkie talkie .

"Alright this is Delta command bring in reinforcements these cities Fillydelphia,Canterlot,Hoofington,Manehatten,and Ponyville over" said Adam. "

Copy that Delta command reinforcements are being sent hold out Ponyville" said the mysterious guy . And in no time at all each city was able to fend off the assault for as long as they could and this time Adam summoned an army of skeletons to help fight they did what they could fending off the enemies but they soon jumped back into the ground and there were some injuries and the ones that were injured where hauled off toward the hospital .

Adam headed back into the library where he saw 20 inside the library . He drew his swords and he started to attack each one cutting them down right before there eyes eventually he was able to clear out the command center .

The medical team was able to cart them away and help clean up . _Chrysalis your going to regret the day you ever rose up from the dead _Thought Adam angrily . And sure enough once the mess once was cleaned up he prepped the town of Ponyville for the army .

It wouldn't take long and most of the army helped do just that . Adam headed back to his place and started to work on a battle plan to get an idea of what he will be expecting come the counter attack but how would he go about it . "Hmm maybe if we could flank the enemy we could take them out that way" said Adam studying the map of Equestria .

Suddenly Trixie walked through the door he built a second armor stand and weapons rack recently . She used her magic to put the armor on its stand and her sword on its rack. And collapsed on the couch just wanting the day to be over .

He took a seat by the fireplace and watched the mare with curiosity. Of course Trixie caught an eye of him . And sure enough he levitated her next to him as she snuggled up to him like a warm soft pillow and dosed off .

He used magic to shut and lock the door thus closing his eyes and put an arm on her mane thus going to sleep for a while . "Trixie your the sweetest pony I have ever met" mumbled Adam in his sleep. She silently blushed at that but she knew it was true and deep in her heart .

Slowly he stroked her mane while he slept carefully to not bump her horn "I love you with all me heart" mumbled Adam again . _Thanks Adam I know you really do mean those things I wouldn't trade you for anypony else _Thought Trixie happily . And the pair slept for the rest of the day of course he hired a communication crew to handle the radio for the rest of the day .


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Enemy Supply lines and relationships forming

_**Ponyville ,Equestria **_

_**Delta Command HQ**_

Adam and Trixie woke up and it had to stand that he was still stroking her mane as always . _Does it really matter if I'm in love with a pony? Nah not like humanity really gives two shits though _Thought Adam as he was stroking her mane still of course Trixie on the other hand finally found somepony that loves her for her not her magic or talent just loves her for her and always will .

Finally the both of them woke up and of course a shower was in order . "Hey you wanna take a shower with me?" asked a groggy Trixie . "Yea I'll meet you there firstly I have to pick out a new set of clothes for the day" said Adam waking up .

Surely both the General and his marefriend both managed to get up and he headed upstairs to his room where he picked out his clothes for the day Trixie was ready to get in the shower.

Adam then entered the bathroom and stripped down to nothing and boy did Trixie giggled at his abbs . "Uh what's so funny?" asked a confused Adam .

Of course she pointed to his lower regions. "Figures not that it matters come on lets shower" said Adam stepping in the shower . Trixie followed in after him he turned on the water making sure it was warm and yet hot enough to handle .

He started to lather up some soap on his hands as he lathered up her mane and carefully so he didn't get any soap in her eyes she had them shut extra tight an while he was washing her mane he thought back to the day he found her .

He then moved on to her coat where he got some extra soap and lathered up her coat . "Alright honey I'm going to wash you have your eyes shut and if any soap get in your eyes then there's a washcloth on the edge of the tub" said Adam .

The blue unicorn only nodded her head in a yes . He grabbed the shower head and started to wash her mane first then onto her coat and she was all clean .

But once he was done she grabbed the soap bar with her magic and looked at him with a lust in her eyes .

"Now then my coltfriend allow me to do clean you up" said Trixie with a lust in her voice and eyes . "Very well"said Adam .

And she did just that she started with his hair after getting down to her level . And that was when she washed his hair and she knew that he needed it badly after a battle like that . She washed his entire body wasting no time . After she was done washing his body he kissed her tenderly right in the shower no less .

A small blush formed on her cheeks but she loved him no less as the kiss continued he decided to slip his tongue in her mouth which she accepted . The two tougnes continued the battle one wrestling one on top of the other .

Besides she was able to read his thoughts . _Trixie I love you so much I would give my life to protect you if I could _Thought Adam as he was kissing his one true love .

Of course just outside there window a spy changeling was spying on the general and his marefriend . And sure enough he flew away already the perfect plan in mind to give to his queen .

Meanwhile Trixie looked into his eyes with a loving passion in them . Of course they stepped out of the shower to dry off little did they know that Chrysalis was going to strike a really low blow today .

Adam got redressed and right in front of her no less a small blush appeared on her face but in the back of her mind she didn't really mind watching a human no less dress right in front of her he teleported his dirty clothes to the waste basket and then picked out a uniform that would work . Of course he helped dry her off and clean up the mess .

And then they walked out of the bathroom to find a note from corporal Spitfire .

_Hmm wait a minute this can't be right I know corporal Spitfire she wouldn't write a note like that it's a setup to lore me away from Trixie I think it's time Chrysalis to teach you a lesson that you won't forget_ Thought Adam. Trixie knew that look all to well .

"It's a set up by Chrysalis she's trying to lore me away from you I've seen that in movies all to well I'm not falling for that" said Adam. " I know while we were showering my magic honed on a changeling spying on us we are going to need a couple of patrols day and night" suggested Trixie .

"Sounds like a good idea why didn't think of that" said Adam dumbfounded. "It's alright sweetie I guess I am a bit faster at things like this" said Trixie with a wink . Adam only gave her the raised eye brow at that it was his way of the wink that she gave him.

So they finally left the two story cottage and headed into town where he called a meeting at what was sugarcube corner and now is the meeting room.

"Alright guys while we were cleaning up there was a spy in Ponyville did anypony pick that up?" asked Adam. Twilight nodded her head .

"Alright then how's this is going to go we are going to have patrols day and night we can't have spies in our town's and cities who knows what they could get from us trust me on this" said Adam with a serious look in his eyes the six ponies knew this all to well .

"Alright then Commander Twilight will be in charge of the Patrols Commander Rarity will handle the outposts just outside our forceshield Commanders Pinkie Pie and Applejack will over see the building of the siege weapons today we are going to hit the enemy supply lines and Commander Fluttershy will be in charge of the outposts dismissed" ordered Adam.

"Oh and Trixie you ever cooked?" asked Adam. She shook her head no. "Very well I think you can handle the cooking for the soldiers but don't think your alone I can cook as well" said Adam.

"Thanks I don't think that I could handle all those orders all on my own" said Trixie with a smile on her face . And finally Adam and Trixie left the meeting room and headed over to the comm center to see what was going on .

**{This is Delta Command ,Charlie Command do you read me over?}**__Asked the General.

_**{This is Charlie Command ,affirmative Delta Command we read you 5 by 5 over} **_Said Corporal Spitfire .

**{This is Delta Command , We had a spy earlier apparently he forged a note in your name did you ****or any of the others have spies? Over }** Said The General .

_**{This is Charlie Command ,Negative but we are putting up patrols both day and night I assume that **__**the others are doing the same thing though over}**_ Said Corporal Spitefire .

_This is odd Chrysalis what she up to _Thought Adam .

**{This is Delta command I think it's time to launch an attack using the solar and lunar armies tied with the royal army lets show them that we are just as tough as they are ,over}** Said General Adam Seville .

_**{This is Charlie Command , Copy that we are launching the attack over and out}**_ Said Corporal Spitfire . **{This is Delta Command ,Calling epsilon command come in Epsilon Command over} **Said General Adam Seville .

_**{This is Epsilon Command we read you loud and clear, What is it?}**_ Asked Princess Celestia .

**{This is Delta Command ,Epislon command I think it's time to counter attack the queen's supply lines requesting the Solar Lunar and Royal Army ,Over}** Said General Seville .

_**{This is Epislon Command Solar Lunar and Royal armies are enroute to Ponyville stand by over and out}**_ Said Princess Luna .

And sure enough he teleported home and grabbed his gear as did Trixie and then both teleported back to Ponyville .

"Alright Everypony three armies are going to be arriving today when they get here lower the force shield enough to allow them in keep the archer towers ready just in case things get ugly . Also how are the seige weapons coming?" asked The General .

"Siege weapons almost built sir" said Applejack with a salute . "Excellent shouldn't be long" said Adam . And sure enough it wasn't long before all three armies showed up . "Okay lower the force field" ordered Adam. And they did allowing the armies to pass through .

"Commander Thunderlane reporting for duty sir" said Thunderlane with a salute . "At eaze commander" said Adam. The next one was from the solar army and the other from the lunar army . "Commander Note worthy of the Solar army also reporting for duty sir" said Note worthy.

"Captain Daring Do of the Lunar Army reporting for Duty sir" said Daring Do with a Salute as well. "At ease Captain" Ordered The General .

"Today ponies of Equestria we are going to attack the Changeling queen's supply lines cut them off from her if we can all the while keeping our own towns and cities from falling and I sure do hope that you all have siege weapons cause are going to storm a few castles cause the siege weapons that we are all going to use are battering rams scorpions and catapults we are going to need them trust me on this" said Adam.

And sure enough all three armies revealed there siege weapons and siege towers .

"Perfect I think it's time we kick this in gear everypony let's show them that scum like Queen Chrysalis don't belong here trust me on this" said Adam with fire in his eyes .

And sure enough he gave the order to form up with the elite royal guard and with an army size of 90,000 troops nearly 100,000 he knew what he had to do . And sure enough they marched over to appleloosa and there was the convoy .

_**Appleloosa ,Equestria **_

_**The Battle for Appleloosa**_

They took a portion of that army 4,000 troops and engaged the convoy thus exposing it as a changeling convoy . Little did they know that they had reinforcements with in Appleloosa about 80,000 with 20,000 more on the way . "Blast it recall the 4,000 troops everypony ENGAGE" he shouted .

And the entire army charged hooves pounding the earth with Adam at the front swords drawn and with his helmet on eyes red as a demons and a few enemy troops called for reinforcements . "Nice try, fire the scorpions" ordered the General as he blocked a few more attacks .

He did a double diagonal slash cutting the changeling in half . Of course Commander Thunderlane and Captain Daring Do were barking orders to there armies .

"So far so good" muttered the general as he continued his onslaught . Luckily the siege towers were taking care of the air troops the elite Royal air force guard led by Admiral Firefly and dang was she good . "Alright come on lets show these sorry excuses for ponies or changelings that we rule the skies NOT them" said Firefly .

She and her entire aerial squad engaged the troops as well . Of course Trixie was right beside him they both knew that they can make it . Just as a blade was bout to cut the blue unicorn in half he blocked it and cut it in half green blood on her armor .

"Next time , I think I should be protecting you instead of the other way around" said Adam under his helmet . As the battle continued even the enemy reinforcements weren't enough to over power the 90,000 troops that were fighting on the ground and in the air .

"Alright we have captured Appleloosa, Great job everypony" said the General as he removed his demon helmet . And sure enough a lone changeling escaped and headed back to there master .

_**Thunderville,Equestria **_

_**Queen Chrysalis's Chambers**_

As the Changeling queen looked over the report she was shocked and yet angry with her her army to her they were buffoons to protect one city . But this time she had an idea . "Destroyer come to my chambers at once" ordered the queen .

The demon pony relunctly entered her chambers . "You requested me your highness?" asked Destroyer . "Yes apparently we will need to step up our attacks are the demons ready?" asked the queen. "Indeed General Seville won't know what hit him" smirked the demon pony. "Excellent Seville your going to pay for this dearly" snarled the changeling queen . "I won't forget what you did to me at the royal wedding" she snarled further . And that was his que to leave and not disturb her further


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Proposal of Marriage and Dealing a deadly blow against Queen Chrysalis

**Appleloosa,Equestria **

**several months after the battle for Appleloosa **

Adam and Trixie soon woke up to the sounds of bustling ponies doing there business however since everything was quite as a mouse he had one idea that would surprise Trixie for the rest of her life . Once no one was around he got down on one knee and.

"Trixie I know since the first day I found you out in the rain that it was love at first sight and now I love you like life its self but will you marry me?" asked Adam. " I uh know I don't have a ring or anything like that" he said . Trixie looked at him with tears in her eyes .

"Yes yes yes I will marry you I don't care if you have no ring or bracelet what matters is the thought" she said with tears in her eyes . Adam was a bit perplexed at the situation but he got the idea . "Thanks you don't know how happy that just made me" he said . They shared a tenderly kiss for what seemed like hours .

But unbeknowist to them Rainbow Dash was standing behind the door since it was closed .

"Now I wonder who might behind door number 1" wondered Adam opening the door to reveal not only Rainbow but Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Fluttershy and Rarity.

"Hmm so you heard huh?" asked Adam. "Well yes darling and I think that it's quite romantic to hear something like that" said Rarity dreamily .

"Okay so then I was thinking after the war we could plan up a wedding with Rarity in charge of the gowns and what not while of course Pinkie can handle decorating Canterlot Garden and with Twilight as my best mare and of course Rainbow Dash could do a beautiful rainbow arcing over the castle and Fluttershy and AJ i'm unsure of what to do with you" said Adam . "Oh now don't ya worry none sugarcube but we are all happy that you purposed to Trixie like that ah'm sure that we can figure out something along those lines" said Applejack putting a forehoof on my shoulder .

"Thanks and I was thinking that we could get Shining Armor and Princess Cadence to attend" said Adam. And that lit up Twilights eyes like a Christmas tree on Christmas eve . "That would be agreat idea and besides it would give me some time to spend with my BBBFF" said Twilight happy as Pinkie Pie . Adam looked at Twilight then back at Pinkie Pie then back at Twilight .

"Pinkie is she always like that?" asked Adam . "Well mostly but you get use to it" said Pinkie with a smile . Of course they had to take the fight to the enemy with everything that they got .

_This won't be easy we will need everything that we can throw at them of course I will however I will have to plan the attack with my other commanders and corporals and captain's and see what we come up with _Thought Adam.

And sure enough Rarity was off to design a wedding gown for Trixie Adam made some suggestions that it have some blue black and some silver to match her mane and tail . "an Excellent choice my friend now then I must concentrate I'm in the zone" said Rarity kindly telling him to get out . And of course that was his cue to leave and see what he could do of course .

So he got on the horn with the other commanders of each command center and that was when he set up a meeting table .

"Alright here's the plan Queen Chrysalis knows that we took Appleloosa as her main supply line we need to hit her hard the combining of the Lunar solar armies the Royal Army the Elite Royal Guard and the Royal guard all at once striking a deadly blow thus crippling her for good but leave the changeling queen for me" said The general .

"Well alright but how are we going to do such an attack?" asked Shining Armor . The others agreed with that . "Don't worry i'm getting to that .

"What we need to do is take them head on now I know that's suicide but still though it's worth a shot with the siege weapons mostly the scorpions covering us we could use the battering rams to break through the wall then use the catapults to lend a hand" explained the General.

Of course Prince Blueblood would have a problem with that idea . "I'm sorry but your idea is rubbish first off we send in the troops to fight the enemy head on but that would leave the siege weapons exposed we need some troops to cover them" said Blueblood .

"Alright fine we will have reinforcements from every single city in Equestria to send in the Royal air force lead by admiral Firefly while fleet admrial Surprise attacks with pegasi bombers that way we can hit them on the ground hard and fast I will be right there" said Adam. "I think I can go with that idea" replied Blueblood with a small grin .

"Excellent then we attack a noon there is a reserve army waiting for us at the edge of the enemy fortress we hit them and we hit them hard with siege towers catapults battering rams and scorpions" said Adam with a serious look . Of course Corporal Spitfire had something to say .

"Go ahead Corporal" said Adam allowing her to speak. "General with all due respect sir we know we have to take the fight to the changeling queen and end this once and for all don't get me wrong but also lets not forget that we also have to keep up our force shields in case it's a trap" said Spitfire .

"Don't worry that's where I come in you all know that your using my demon armor well then here's what I have on the table what you guys are going to do is once your troops are taking on the changelings someone's going to have to take out the demon changelings and the demons along with diablo and i'll take on the queen thus killing her" said Adam.

"Well okay sir if that's the way we do this then that's fine I have no quarrel about that" said Spitfire taking her seat .

"Anyone else wanna voice there opinion?" asked Adam. Nopony voiced there opinion but knew what they had to do . "then Dismissed you all have your orders" he said.

And with that said all the the other commanders and other low ranking officers left to get back to there command centers to give out the orders . "This isn't going to be easy at all" said Adam taking a seat and wondering if things are ever going to be the same again .

Just then he saw Trixie trotting up to him to grab a seat by him and hang out . "So you ready for this?" asked Adam. "Yea i'm ready that changeling queen should have stayed in her grave" said Trixie with venom in her voice .

"Yea I hear you on that besides at noon we are going to gear up and head out and show the what for" said Adam acting like he won already .

"Now now honey don't be like that you and I both know that this battle isn't going to be an easy one and so far this war wasn't easy we have more than enough troops to show this queen and whoever her allies are that we mean business" said Trixie putting a hoof on his shoulder .

"Yea I guess your right ,besides you no longer talk in third person in which for me is a great step" said Adam wrapping an arm around her .

"Yea I would see why though anyway with Rarity making the dress i'm due in her make shift dress shop for measurements and trying it on for the first time you know how that is" said Trixie giggling . "Yea I guess so" replied Adam.

"Well anyway I think that once this war is over and were married I was thinking of taking you out to Canterlot an maybe just maybe just grabbing something along the way" said Adam.

"Yea that would be a great idea besides that could give me some time to work on a few new acts for my show apparently my fan's say it's getting dull and needs some new life in it and I couldn't agree more" said Trixie . "Sounds fair" replied Adam with his arm still wrapped around her shoulder . Of course it was noon and they both teleported to the command center to armor up .

And Adam became the demon knight _Mess with me and I kill you_ thought the demon knight . And with that they both met up with the elite Royal guard ready to head out .

"Alright everypony gather up what you need cause after we leave appleloosa we ain't' coming back" said the demon knight . Luckily Twilight had her books packed away in a wagon like wise with Rarity commanders AppleJack and Fluttershy were more than ready to take her down like wise with Rainbow Dash .

"Commander Rainbow Dash your to lead your squadron of pegasi fighters then link up with Admiral Firefly and deal with any changelings in the air Commanders Applejack and Pinkie Pie handle any Changelings on the ground Commander Fluttershy take your squadron of pegasi fighters link up with Fleet admiral Surprise i'll also handle the troops on the ground as well but all the other commanders and lower ranking officers will be taking on the demons and demon changelings and demons watch out for those I'll take on the changeling queen Commanders Twilight and Trixie be sure to have your unicorn squadrons back up the archers when taking on Diablo MOVE OUT" shouted the demon knight . And with that the blackwing battalion was just right outside the force shield waiting .

"Alright black wing assist in taking out the demons and demon changelings but leave the changeling queen for me is that understood ,Brave heart" said the demon knight . "Understood clearly sir" replied Brave heart . And with that they all took off to link up with Elite royal guard

_**Thunderville,Equestria **_

_**Several miles from where Royal armies stood **_

Soon the elite Royal guard made it and that's when everything was ready . Adam stood at the front with the ring in his pouch in hopes that he wouldn't need it but something told him that he would . All the catapults were ready the the battering rams and the scorpions the siege towers as well .

His sword wasn't drawn just yet . He waited till there was a slight gleam in the sun . "NOW OPEN FIRE ALL CATAPULTS" shouted the general . All catapults opened fire . "BATTERING RAMS TAKE CARE OF THAT WALL"shouted Prince Blue blood .

The battering rams were slow but resistant to arrow fire and now magic . They got to the walls and started to take care of it . "Scorpions take care of that gate" ordered the general. Of course the other infantry were still waiting and that's when the gate came down . "EVERYPONY CHARGE KILL EVERYTHING IN YOUR PATH EXECPT THE CHANGELING QUEEN"shouted the general .

The huge army started the charge the unsuspecting changelings were unaware until they saw what was going on and it was too late they scrambled troops as fast as they could . Of course up in the castle Queen Chrysalis got a good view and was shocked at what she saw . A full 200,000 troops with more on the way . "Scramble as many troops as you can ,Don't fail me" snarled the changeling queen . But she knew that she had lost this war of course there was a special bracelet that her blacksmith recently crafted to increase her power to match that of the generals but will it?.

Meanwhile changelings and demon changelings were falling left and right demons were also falling left and right . Of course ponies were getting either killed or injured to much to fight .

But they soon stormed the castle with everything that they got the catapults were firing there stone balls as were the movable catapults were doing the same thing as well .

The General and a few commanders lance corporals captains and the General started to hack and slash with everything that they got till they got to the throne room and it looked like the one in Canterlot .

"Talk about ugly ,Everypony find Diablo and don't stop till he's dead Chrysalis is mine" said the demon knight . And with that they took off in a full galop or in full flight .

Adam's claymore sword still drawn and his eyes were glowing red as a demons blood soon the changeling queen was wearing a mock version of his demon armor but this time her armor wasn't enchanted _unenchanted armor huh? Your as dumb as they get_ Thought the demon knight . Of course she drew her sword .

The changeling queen made her first attack on the demon knight he easily side stepped her . And countered with an attack of his own . She blocked it but she wasn't ready for was that second sword . She countered it but this time he used a fire spell to engulf the swords and that almost set her on fire .

But this time she attacked in a full gallop the demon knight matched it with a mock version using teleportation to make sure he was a step ahead of her that was when she teleported her bracelet onto her hoof and her speed increased by ten fold .

The demon knight was surprised but he did a back flip in the air and popped his ring on completing the demon transformation .

And sure enough his armor took blood red form horns grew from the helmet but no tail his magic also increased and he was more than ready to take on the changeling queen. But his voice didn't change at all. "So you think you can take me I can out match you now" said the demon knight . She was shocked as she felt his magic and it was off the charts she noticed the ring on his other finger .

He charged her faster than she could dodge this time she took to the skies and that was when demon gargoyal wings sprouted from his shoulder blades and he took to the sky and the battle raged in the skies . She tried to look for a way to escape but to no luck and that's when he heard the scream of Diablo finally dieing .

"Looks like your ally died at the hands of mine" said the blood red demon knight . " It doesn't matter once I kill you Equestria is mine" said the changeling queen . "You aren't taking Equestria you will have to get through me" snarled the blood red demon knight .

He charged her and clipped both wings thus the falling queen screaming in eminse pain .

The blood red demon knight was still in the air he soon did a nose dive with his sword at the ready she saw this and had little time to counter the attack . Unfortunately she felt the pain more than before as green blood poured .

"Now you know what it's like to go through pure pain and suffer through it" snarled the blood red demon knight . She used a few magic blasts as he advanced but they all easily bounced off his armor with little problems of breaking through .

Of course she was able to attack with her katanna with renewed strength he blocked her at every chance he got the chance he removed her weapon and she was at his mercy .

"Time to die" he said and he thrusted the blade in a diagonal motion cutting her head off for good . He put his sword away and removed the ring and put it back where his spell book is and clipped it .

He removed his helmet and had to figure that one or more of his battalion battling Diablo was either injured or dead . But they all made it carrying an injured Shining Armor .

"SO I t take it that Diablo is dead?" asked Adam . "yea and so is the changeling queen?" asked Blue blood. "Oh yes" replied Adam as he and his battalion walked out of the castle block on the inside were starting to fall but they made it out before they were crushed .

And sure enough the changelings demon changelings and demons were dead the armies soon headed back to there cities of course and both Adam and Trixie headed back to there home in Ponyville to just hang out and wonder what's going to happen next .

"Ya know Trix I can tell you got a few cuts but I can perform a healing spell" said Adam he hands went from normal to black and sure enough the cuts all over his fiance were gone and she looked as good as new . He then teleported his armor off and straight to the armor stand like wise with Trixie he just petted her mane as they both relaxed for the rest of the day and sure enough he was right everypony knew that they were in love no need to hide it .

Of course Blueblood wasn't finished with the changelings yet he soon wiped out there hives making sure that they weren't coming back for good . Twilight was going to knock but decided that it was too cute a scene to pass up .

_Now I know how my brother feels when he married Cadence _Thought Twilight happily . Of course Rarity knew all along that they would meet up fall in love and end up getting married and sure enough the wedding gown was finished .

_Oh Trixie is going to love this I'm sure of it oh and thanks for the suggestions of fabric for the wedding gown I thank you for that _Thought Rarity lovingly .


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 the wedding

_**6 months later after the war with Queen Chrysalis and Diablo the Lord of Terror **_

Trixie left him a note saying that she was called away to the Carousel Boutique for a dress fitting or something but to Adam he didn't care as long she was in good hooves or so he was told .

_Well Trix I hope that this wedding can go well for the both of us _Thought Adam . He was long passed 20 he was now in his late 30's and still alive to this day . "I maybe in my late thirties but still though I can hold my own i'm just not as fast as I use to be" he said out loud . He heard a knock at his door .

"Now I wonder who that could be" he said getting up . He headed over to the door where he saw Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash apparently they were here to do something but as to what he wasn't sure .

"Oh hey Rainbow ,Twilight what brings you here?" asked Adam. "Well we are here to help you with the wedding or have you forgotten" said Rainbow with an annoyed sigh.

"Alright alright takes me a while to remember such things" said Adam making sure to lock the door behind him. They headed to the library which was and still is the Delta command center .

So they headed inside where a bunch of places was spread out the table. "Alright then lets get to work" he said heading over to the table .

A few hours later and Adam has chosen the place where it all started . "Well how about Canterlot it would make sense" said Adam.

Twilight and Rainbow pondered this for a while until they knew he was right . "well alright I'm sure Pinkie can decorate the throne room for your wedding with Trixie" said Twilight thinking logically .

"Sounds about right with me and besides no Chrysalis to crash the wedding" said Adam. "Yea that's true and the wedding will go off without a single problem" said Rainbow .

"Very well which is why I'm going to have my black wing Battalion on patrol just in case something goes wrong" said Adam . "Good idea Adam now I think that your in charge of what goes down when it comes to security right?" asked the cyan pegasus.

"That's which is why i'm going to put my second in command in charge of the black wing battalion" said Adam making sure everything was set to go" said Adam .

And sure enough Commander Brave heart appeared via request . "You requested to see me sir?" asked Brave heart .

"Yes I am going to have you in charge of security during the wedding your orders are to patrol the the entire castle" said Adam. "Understand sir" replied Brave heart teleporting out .

"Alright guys now that security is taken care of there is still the matter of the guests I suppose we could invite some of the ponies in Canterlot and some ponies from Ponyville and lets not forget your Brother and his wife" said Adam. "That's a great idea i'm sure that Pinkie can get to work on the invites" said Twilight running out of the library.

Adam looked toward Dash and sure enough she gave an awkward glance . "So uh I was thinking that maybe you could do a sonic rainboom over the castle like you did with Shinning Armor and Cadence's wedding" said Adam.

"That's not a bad idea" replied Rainbow . Finally Twilight arrived all tuckered out from running to and from Sugarcube corner . "Well glad you made it,Twilight" said Adam. Of course she headed upstairs and took a nice long hot shower.

"well Dash seems you and me had better jet" said Adam.

"Yea might as well it's getting boring in here" said Rainbow .

And with that Adam and Rainbow walked out of the library where he met up with Trixie . "Well Adam how did things with Twilight and Rainbow?" asked Trixie curious. "Quite well and how did things go with Rarity?" asked Adam.

"Quite well I didn't know you suggested the black blue and silver fabric?"asked Trixie stunned .

"Well when it comes to things like that I like that you look absolutely beautiful and drop dead stunning" said Adam. Of course Rainbow took off hours before . "Well thank you anyway you wanna go down to sugar cube Corner?" asked Trixie . "Sure lets grab some cupcakes" replied Adam .

He started to hum to a certain song that was familiar to him once. Of course Trixie got very curious at what it was . "What's that song your humming to?" she asked .

"It's Gangnam Style oh man am I going to have to teach you the horse dance that goes with it" said Adam. While the blue unicorn didn't get the name she finally caught on .

"Oh I see that horse dance well Trixie is all for it" said Trixie in third person. "Oh alright don't get your mane in a knot" joked Adam. "Okay for one that wasn't funny" said Trixie in a deadpan voice .

"Fine but you have to admit though I got that from listening to RD way to much" admited Adam.

"Oh i'm going to have a talk with her I think she's starting to rub off on you" joked Trixie while on there way to the sweet shop .

"Really I didn't notice" said Adam confused . They finally made it to the sweet shop and sure enough Pinkie Pie was there .

"hey Adam Trixie how can I help you?" asked Pinkie Pie . "Well it would seem we would like some cupcakes" said Adam.

"You know i'm going to pay for this" said Adam . Making sure he had enough what they call bits in his pouch . "Well lucky me it seems I do Trix" whispered Adam.

"it would seem so" said Trixie eying those bits .

Of course Pinkie was off making chocolate cupcakes for the pair . Meanwhile Trixie took her seat and waited patiently for her fiance to pay for the cupcakes.

And it wasn't long before he got the idea of how to make cupcakes flour sugar salt only a pinch and it's that simple . "Thanks hope you enjoy them" said the bouncy pink mare rushing up to her room to work on the invites for Adam and Trixie's wedding .

"You know Trix I was glad I found you and what not" said Adam.

"yea and thanks for getting me out of the rain and getting me back on my hooves I can't thank you enough for doing that" said Trixie with a bit of a happy tone in her voice .

"Like I said I don't leave mares to fend for themselves" said Adam. Of course they were down to a half tray before they headed out and took the trey back to there home to finish them off for later.

Meanwhile Pinkie was done with invites and was already sending them out as fast as her legs could carry her that left Trixie one thing her braids maids .

_Oh you dumb mare how could you forget such a important thing _Thought Trixie she soon rushed down stairs and out the door to go meet up with AJ at sweet apple acres .

"Well howdy Trixie what brings ya here sugarcube?" asked AJ .

"How would you Fluttershy Rarity and Pinkie like to be my bride's maids" said Trixie a bit tired from the run .

"Well shucks ah would love to we did for Shining armor and Cadence's wedding so why not" said AJ accepting the job as a bride maid once again . She was soon heading back toward her fiance's house with a smile on her face .

And that was when she slowed down to a trot but to Trixie it didn't matter this was what she wanted for a long time somepony to love a warm house with food to eat something to do even if it pays or not and even got to fight for the country she loves of course Snips and Sails were never seen or heard from again .

But that didn't matter to her all that mattered was her fiance her friends and the town that she thought was driven out of now she gets to stay in .

As for Adam he was only a human that came from earth to put his skills to good use took down a former corporal of the Royal guard risen up and soon created the Elite royal guard took down Queen Chrysalis twice once in Canterlot and a second time during the war even took heard the scream of Diablo the real one and even became a royal Knight in the guard an later became a General in which was now known as the Equestrian Royal Military or the ERM for short and was now marrying the very mare that he brought in from the rain that night.

Of course Trixie walked back through the door with a smile on her face . "Let me guess you forgot to ask your friends to be your brides maids?" asked Adam.

"Yea I forgot something but it's taken care of" said Trixie snuggling up close to his stomach . Adam just petted her from mane to tail . He propped up his feet for some leg room . He used his magic to close and lock the door . _I wonder how things are going for the others?_ Thought Adam .

_**Canterlot ,Equestria **_

_**Canterlot Castle **_

_**Adam and Trixies wedding **_

Adma was more than ready of course before they arrived Shining armor wanted to stay in touch with his Black wing battalion. Adam gave him full permission for only the wedding the entire throne room was more than ready .

Adam was standing at the alter looking nervous than he was when arrived on Equestria . "Don't worry young human you must remain calm" said Luna reassuring Adam that in human terms 'It's going to be alright just relax' .

Adam took a nervous breath and of course even Twilight was looking at him with a smile on her face like this was best day of her life .

_Alright Adam chill just …. chill this is your day … I wonder if that's how Shining Armor felt on his day?_ Thought Adam calmly . Soon his wife soon to be walked down the aisl in the full black blue and silver wedding gown that Rairty and Adam worked on .

Adam gave a smirk at the gown since it was his first attempt at making his first dress the only thing he did was suggest the color fabrics it was Rarity that did the work of stitching it together . AppleJack gave him a wink telling him that 'This is your day enjoy it' in pony terms . Adam just rolled with it .

"Mares and Gentlecolts we are gathered here today to witness the joining of these two in the joining of the royal palace had it not been for this human we wouldn't be where we are today" said Luna .

"now then Trixie Lulamoon do you take Adam Seville to be your lawfully widded husband will you cherish him hold him till death do you part?" said Luna quoting what Adam heard from the Royal Canterlot wedding episode of MLP FIM . "I do" replied Trixie simply .

"And do you Adam Seville take Trixie Lulamoon to be your lawfully wided wife will you hold her cherish her till death do you part" said Luna . "I do" replied Adam simply.

"Then with the power vested in me and the royal family I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss your bride" said Luna .

And this was the moment he got down to her level lifted up the veil and kissed her full something that you don't see everyday . The crowd erupted in cheers as the two walked down the aisle and into the gardens where the reception was held . At the same time Rainbow performed her signature sonic rainboom making an arcing rainbow over the castle .

"Alright you lovely mares and Gentlecolts the newly weds get the first dance so come on out Adam and Trixie" said DjPON3 or Vinyl Scratch as she was known . And sure enough she put on a slow song to the tune of Aerosmith's I don't wanna miss a thing from the movie Armageddon .

To Adam that movie was awesome and was the very way he got into rock n roll in the first place. Both Adam and Trixie walked out on the dance floor as the song started she got up on her hind hooves as her front hooves were place in Adam's hands and her head rested on her shoulders .

"You know now I wonder that your the cutest mare around" said Adam as they were dancing . Trixie blushed at that but she knew what he meant .

"Thanks I'm glad your the first one to say that" said Trixie shifting her head . And sure enough this was the first successful relationship turned marriage even for a human and pony to the both of them it worked out quite well .

And sure enough the others joined in Big mac offered a dance with Fluttershy who said yes though if you thought about it Prince Blueblood made amends with Rarity and the two started to dance while it was down to AJ Rainbow Dash Twilight and Pinkie pie who couldn't find dance partners so it was best that they sit themselves out of this one for the moment .

And that's when he nodded to DjPON3 who switched gears to a new song a song that he was familiar with that's right Gangnam Style during his stay at the castle he taught Celestia and Luna the horse dance and how it worked he even taught it to every single pony in Ponyville .

"Alright mares and Gentle colts time to get your swag on" said Vinyl Scratch . Everyone followed Adam's style of dancing .

When it got to the chorus Celestia and Luna joined in doing the dance that Adam taught them both in his early days heck even the Royal guard joined in for the hay of it as did Rarity and Prince Blueblood but soon got the hang of it and was having fun and finally it got down to the near end of the song and that's when the entire horse dance kicked in gear and sure enough some of the rich and uptight ponies joined in for fun .

As the song ended the entire dance crowd leaned to the left . "Now that's how you dance Gangnam style!" said Adam out of breath .

Pinkie Pie was stunned but she loved it . Both Twilight and Rainbow were stunned with there jaws hanging opened . "Adam I never knew you could dance" said Celestia . "Like wise princess ,dang you and your sister were great we should do this more often" said Adam catching his breath.

And sure enough the reception came to a blast of fire works thanks to Trixie . And soon enough they teleported back to there house for a much needed rest .

Trixie had enough energy to store away her dress along side her bridesmaids gown that she wore for Shining Armor and Cadence's wedding . She even saw Shinging Armor and Princess Cadence dancing as well when the song was still a going .


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 The Honeymoon in Canterlot and starting a family

**Ponyville,Equestria **

**Adam and Trixies home **

Both Adam and Trixie were already recently home for a while until both Applejack and Twilight were already on there way toward his house to talk . "You know Trix I was thinking of a honey moon toward Canterlot and maybe hit up the finest restaurant and i'm paying" said Adam.

"That would be nice besides I think it would be a nice thing to do after all you and me haven't been out of the house execpt to either visit friends or fight in the war" said Trixie while looking around .

"I know what you mean besides I was thinking that we could packing and heading out I was thinking sometime in the afternoon" said Adam with an idea .

"That could which also means I could tell either Twilight AJ or Rarity to look after the house while we are away" said Trixie . And sure enough they heard a knock at the door . Only this time Trixie opened up the door and invited them in .

"Well we kinda heard that yall are headin on a honeymoon and ah was thinking that me and Twi could look after the house" offered AJ.

"Well speak of the devil that would be good idea now then always pay the bills on time and keep the house clean at all times" said Adam listing off a few things . "Well that sounds about right ah'm sure yall have a great time" said AJ .

And sure enough both Adam and Trixie headed upstairs and started to pack for there trip to Canterlot . "Oh and Adam I could send a letter to the Princess to let her know that your both on your way to Canterlot and recommend that she give you both a room to share at the castle" offered Twilight . "Sounds good to me thanks Twi" said Adam ruffling her mane .

The lavender unicorn only giggled at that but still both Adam and Trixie are married and there trip to Canterlot is about to get very very interesting for the both of them.

Finally there bags were packed and Trixie made to take both pouches of bits making sure that they don't run out of bits anytime too soon .

And sure enough Adam took two pouches of bits from his pay as a General in the Royal. Equestrian. Military. or the REM for short .

"Good idea using your bits from your pay besides we don't wanna run out of bits now do we" said Trixie making sure everything was set .

"Yup ain't I a genius at this" said Adam with a grin on his face . "Oh you" said Trixie nuzzling his hand . And with that both of them had there bags packed and were headed out of there house .

"Alright now remember your both in charge of the house that means no parties and if there are make sure to clean up me and my wife here don't wanna come to a messy house" said Adam.

"Don't worry we got this you yall enjoy" said AJ . And with that said Adam made sure to lock the door and it was going to be a long walk to the train station . Luckily it wasn't that long . They soon made it to the train station . Got there tickets and boarded the train to Canterlot . And sure enough the train was on its way to Canterlot .

_**Canterlot ,Equestria **_

_**Canterlot Castle **_

The train soon pulled into the Canterlot station Adam and Trixie grabbed there bags with there magic and was on there way toward the castle . Though it was a long walk for the both of them it was sight seeing . Both Adam and Trixie made it to the castle where both guards stopped .

"Guards move now this is a direct order from General Seville of the Elite Royal Guard" said Adam making both guards shake in there armor .

Both guards soon recognized the General and stepped out of the way and allowed him and his wife to pass through the castle .

And sure enough Princess Celestia had a room up in the castle for the both of them to get a great view of Canterlot . Both Adam and Trixie put there bags on the bed and started to unpack there stuff and sure enough once everything was unpacked and all his clothes put away they headed out of the castle to go out and explore all of Canterlot in all it's gloryines .

"Well I have to admit this place is pretty awesome besides you don't see things like this everyday" said Adam amazed . "yea I have to admit I kinda like Canterlot but Ponyville is where i'm at" said Trixie still walking .

"Yea I get what you mean Trix Ponyville is where I belong as well" replied Adam luckily they had there pouches of bits with them . So they headed to the finest restaurant . "Oh hello and how may I be of service to the both of you" asked the waiter .

"I'm General Seville this is my wife and we would like a table for two please?" asked Adam politely . "As you wish General follow me" he said . Adam could already tell that Canterlot had a lot of 'uptight' rich ponies but to him that didn't matter .

"I will be right back with your menus"said the waiter . Though he had a sneaking suspicion that something was …. fishy but he shrugged it off as it was nothing .

"So Trixie I was thinking that maybe both you and me could well after we are done here we could you know head back to the castle" said Adam.

"Yea that would be a great idea , after all this is going to be one fun honeymoon" said Trixie .

"Yea I know" replied Adam . Both of them ordered the salad complete with hay burger and hay fries . After they were done Adam paid the bill and headed out back to the castle luckily he knew his CQC very well almost since the day he was taken in and trained . But to him that mattered a lot .

They got back to the castle and sure enough they had sex that night .

Just outside there room moans and grunts were heard and the poor guards ears were subjected to it that night . And during that night Trixie curled up to the human general . _Best Night Ever_ Thought Trixie happily . _BEST NIGHT EVAR_ Thought Adam happily .

They were both asleep dreaming of earlier events today . Of course little did they know that somepony was watching them via a tree . _Soon you will be mine Great and Powerful Trixie _Thought the mysterious pony evilly . And sure enough he was gone in a flash before any of the guards could even notice he or it was there .

Of course Adam knew he was there the entire time . _Sucker I know your there just wait i'll sniff you out one way or another _Thought Adam angrily .

The two slept the rest of the night in a blissful sleep . The very next morning both Adam and Trixie both got up and sure enough he found something next to him on his nightstand . It was a note from Princess Celestia and it was urgent .

_**Adam and Trixie , last night I found out that there was an assassin just outside your window as soon as your both ready meet me in the dining hall we will discuss this further **_

_**Princess Celestia **_

Adam read the note over and over again making sure it wasn't forged . He knew who it was though it couldn't be Chrysalis right ? No he killed her back at Thunderville during the war even Diablo during that time as well .

_Something is up and I know it I have a sneaking suspicion that she may accuse me of something that I didn't do whatever it is I'm more than ready to combat it _Thought Adam .

Both him and Trixie got washed up and only he got dressed and headed downstairs to greet the princess . And sure enough there was a number of guards and the solar princess waiting for them. "Uh what is going on here?" asked Adam confused . "Guards stand down I think I can deal with this" said the solar princess .

_What are you up to_ Thought Adam as he stared her down . "You both know why I called you here" said Princess Celestia . Adam looked at Trixie and back at the solar Princess . "Maybe I do care to clarifiy?" asked Adam hoping he can get some answers .

"You betrayed us you and your wife are under arrest for treason against the crown" said Celestia anger clear in her eyes . "Do you have any proof to support that?" shot Adam he knew that he could by some time . Even though he had some hay burger and fries that should be enough energy to use magic . "You told Queen Chrysalis about our weaknesses in this castle and how to take over not just Canterlot but also all of Equestria" said Celestia rembering what she saw .

"Oh really I think something happened to your brain making you act like this" said Adam holding to buy some time .

"_Princess Luna your sister is going nuts care to lend a helping hoof?" asked Adam. "We are on our way" Replied the Lunar Princess _ .

Adam stood his ground even with out his weapons he still had his CQC to fall back on . Trixie knew what he was doing and stood beside him no matter what .

"So your going to stand by this traitor fine then then you to are committing treason as well" said Celestia .

"Trixie when I give you the signal run as fast as you can i'll hold her off" said Adam. "alright but I expect you to be right behind me" said Trixie .

"On my mark, 3 , 2 , 1 MARK"Shouted Adam. Trixie used some smoke bombs to make sure her getaway was nice and clean .

And she was gone leaving only Adam the Solar Princess and a bunch of armed guards . "So how we gonna settle this negotiating peace won't cut it" said Adam walking a circle his eyes still locked on her. "No only your surrender" said the Princess mimicking his movements .

"Fine with me" said Adam already starting to charge up his magic . His hands turned from there peach color to black as he charged them up into fireballs .

_So then a battle of magic huh? Your about to be overpowered_ Thougth the princess . Her horn charged up a bright yellow as she shot a beam of light right at him he was able to dodge it and fire off his fireballs in the nick of time . Both fireballs hit the solar princess . She felt the scorching pain coarse through her body . This time he switched up to lightning and once again she was outmatched but she had one trick up her sleeve. Once again her horn charged up and she fired the same beam of light at him he countered with lightning and so far the two were evenly matched but with his enhanced strength from the demon right he overpowered her easily sending her to the ground of the throne room . Soon Luna got there with a battalion of her own guards .

"What in the name of the moon is going on here?" asked Luna confused .

"This human has betrayed us sister he was the one that told Queen chrysalis during the war of the weaknesses of Canterlot of this castle and how to take over all of Equestria" snarled the solar princess .

"General is this true?" asked Luna wanting to know if what her own sister said was true .

"Nay it is untrue I didn't betray Equestria for some boneheaded changeling i'm loyal through and through" said the General standing his ground . "I believe you then" said Luna taking her place . "SO you wish to fight with him ? I hate to do this but you sister are now a traitor to the crown as well" said the Solar alicorn princess .

"IF this is the way you want it then fine" said Luna her own horn charging up . "Remember the spells that I taught you,Trixie is fine" said Adam his hands turning black again .

"Oh I remember them all to well"said the night princess . "Oh I like you already , taking risks like me" said Adam firing off several shots of lightning and fire. "I know but if it means the safety of my subjects and of Equestria then i'll take it no matter what happens" said Luna firing off several lighting shots and fireballs.

And that was there cue to leave they both teleported out of the throne room where they found Trixie fending off several guards . Adam mounted the midnight alicorn princess with trixie right beside them . They all teleported to Ponyville of course she also teleported there stuff as well. They landed right in there house with while Twilight and AJ were just hanging out .

"P-Princess Luna what in the hay is going on?" asked a stunned Twilight . "Princess Celestia that's what happened" said Adam getting off the midnight alicorn .

"now come on sugarcube tell us what happened" said Aj getting right up to his face in a serious tone . "Well the morning was just normal get out of bed and get washed up we headed down to the dining hall to discuss what she found last night when we were met with several solar armed guards and the princess waiting right for us she accused me of treason my wife of treason and princess luna of treason her OWN sister" said Adam . "Alright now then something must of happened during that time" said Twilight already thinking . "well whatever it is I know you all want to fight with me for that I don't mind if she thinks that she can just simply take me out then she's wrong" said Adam already suiting up . "We need to get a city built and I know some ponies who can lend a hoof" said Adam. "Oh now who might that be?"asked AJ.

"I know some ponies in the Canterlot construction company that would love to help out and a few other things as well" said Adam.

"I confirm with what he's saying we must get Paradise estates built" said Luna already starting to draw up the plans .

"That's right though we don't have a whole lot of time if i'm right then I am sensing a battalion of armed guards already here in Ponyville" said Adam .

"Yea I to sense them along with ….. oh no my brother,General this isn't good if they find you then your going to be either hung banished or sent to the moon" said Twilight panicking .

"Don't worry I know a few things that he doesn't your brother as I to have been trained in CQC that means Close Quarters Combat so even without my weapons I can still fight" said Adam already strapping his swords as well .

"I concur as I have seen him fight so this shall be no different also I have brought with me my Lunar army just before we left I ordered that my general follow me to Ponyville and wait for my order to attack the army sent by my sister" said Luna already knowing that they may search both fluttershy's and Adam's house . Adam made sure to keep the ring in his pouch where his spell book is . He grabbed his axe and staff just in case . He got a news paper saying this

_**PONYVILLE DAILY NEWS **_

_**GENERAL NOW TURNED TRAITOR NOW LIVES IN PONYVILLE **_

On the morning of Adam and Trixies honeymoon they were to meet the princess in the dining hall instead they were met with several armed guards and with the princess standing there she accused him of high treason against the royal crown but not only the General but his wife Trixie and even the Princess of the night Princess Luna .

Things are looking pretty bad for those three a brief magical duel was exchanged between Adam and Princess Celestia and then Princess Luna . But we are sure that even if the now traitorous general now lives in ponyville a battalion of armed guards is now searching for the general the ponies of ponyville are asked to corporate and show no signs of that they are hiding something from them

Sweetheart- PONYVILLE DAILY NEWS

Adam was now furious but he knew that if they wanted him that they would have to take him down by force .

"Alright listen up Princess Luna I want you to give the order to attack that battalion as for me I'll rally up the Elite Royal guard and we should be able to move out by night so listen up ,Twilight gather up what you can ,AJ do the same thing also alert Rarity Pinkie Pie RD and Fluttershy me and Princess Luna will stay here until then" said Adam . And with that Twilight and AJ headed out to do what they were told to do .

_Commander Brave heart gather up the troops and meet us at my place it's about ten miles from Fluttershy's house" said Adam. "We are on our way" replied Brave heart_. "It's done" said Adam. "So I guess we wait,right?" asked Luna .

"Indeed it shouldn't be long" replied Adam as he was sitting on the recliner . And sure enough Twilight AJ Pinkie Pie Rarity Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash entered the house .

He told them what happened and how he was accused of being a traitor . "How awful how could Princess Celestia do such a thing we are sticking with you no matter what" said Rainbow Dash with a look that could kill somepony .

"Fine with me she is going to pay dearly for accusing me" said Adam with venom in his voice . Every single pony understood what he was going through and stuck with him no matter what even his own wife and the midnight alicorn . Of course Shinning Armor found the house . He kicked down the door to find the traitorous general with his sword drawn and helmet on . "Stand down General and come with us peacefully" said Shining Armor hoping to get a response.

The now angry demon knight was more than ready to fight than comply . "I'll say this again come with us and there won't be any trouble" said Shining armor a bit annoyed . Of course he didn't notice Princess Luna and the others teleport out of the house .

"Now it's just you and me Armor I should have suspected as much" said the demon knight . "Fine then you forced my hoof guards get him" ordered Shining Armor . The guards attacked but he easily knocked them aside as if they were nothing . "that all you can throw at me" said the demon knight with venom .

The guards attacked again but were soon killed right before his very eyes . "Y-You monster how could you" said Shinning armor now angry. The demon knight was more than ready to attack . The white unicorn attacked putting all his strength into one punch .

He knocked him aside as if he was just a foal to him. Only this time he was able to summon his armor and use his sword to attack with .

The demon knight was able to block it with ease as if it was nothing at all . "Pathetic I still wonder how you and the others were able to beat Diablo during the war it still baffles me" said the demon knight . Shining Armor could not even get through to land any blows .

The demon knight teleported out of the house and met up with the midnight princess Twilight AJ Fluttershy Pinkie Pie Rarity and Rainbow Dash . "Twily why are you doing this?" asked Shinning armor desperate for answers.

"You of all ponies brother would not understand" said Twilight in cold voice. "I wouldn't do that if I was you this forcefield will keep you out" said the demon knight and sure enough they were gone in a flash of light . But little did he know that Trixie was pregnant with his foal .


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Accused of Betrayal and the building of Paradise Estates

**20 miles away outside Ponyville **

Adam and the others left the lives that they once knew behind once they were forced out Twilight especially she was forced to abandon her lessons of friendship abandon the life that she once knew but her friends were right with her .

Princess Luna she was called a traitor right in the castle and she was no longer permitted to enter Canterlot RD and the others likewise with them except AJ will never see her family again RD will never be able to work with the weather team Pinkie won't be able to make anymore cupcakes at Sugarcube corner .

Fluttershy Adam and Trixie won't be able to live peacefull lives outside of ponyville anymore even Fluttershy misses her animals even Angle bunny so much .

Trixie won't be able to enjoy the life that Ponyville once offered which is now run by Princess Celestia . Deep down they all know that it won't be easy take her on but they have the Elite royal guard the Lunar army for troops and even now RD already misses spending time with Spitfire and well things are already hard on everypony . While trutching through the forest they found an old ranch like house that what appeared to be in good condition . "Come on everypony lets head inside" said Adam . The others followed him inside the house .

It looked fine on the outside but the inside was different both Adam Princess Luna Twilight and Rarity picked up the magic residue that was still there .

"Come on lets scout out the place"said Adam. Some wore there armor and some wanted it carried for them but other than that everyone was exhausted miserable and so far Celestia couldn't track them but the only forest that they were trekking through was the white tale woods . And sure enough the place was spotless there was some food but not a whole lot and sure enough everything was still there from times old . _This is weird I can feel some sort of weird magic but it's magic none the less _ Thought Twilight .

Adam however was able to pick up a very very faint signal that was magic . "That's odd I thought something was there" said Adam .

"Yea me and Rarity picked up something as well"replied Twilight unsure of where the magic signal was coming from . They all checked the basement to find several ponies all huddled together trying to stay warm. The ponies that Adam recognized were Paradise Posey Sparkler Twilight and Wind Whistler . "Uh hey girls what are you all doing here?" asked Adam.

"Uh hey well we figured it would start to get cold this time around and uh yea not much to work with" said the pony known as Paradise . Of course outside of the white tale woods things in Equestria changed a lot security was tightened more and more guards are now in major cities searching for those that are traitors .

After Adam explained to them what happened there came a determined look from Paradise and the other ponies .

"Well if this Princess Celestia say your traitors then we join you in your fight against her basically we had to move Paradise estate to the white tail woods to hide from her and her guards no longer is this forest safe anymore now at night we see guards patrolling this forest at night it's best to move at day"explained Paradise .

"Then it's if we stay here that is if you don't mind me asking?" asked the timid pegasus. "Oh no we don't mind at all" said Paradise .

"Oh where our manners I'm Rarity That's Adam Twilight Rainbow Dash Fluttershy Pinkie Pie Applejack Spike Princess Luna and Adam's wife Trixie" said Rarity . "it's nice to meet you all I'm Paradise that there is Possey Twilight and Sparkler" said Paradise .

"Nice to meet you all now then it's time we got down to business inside this forest is our own armies my elite royal guard and Luna's lunar army what is going to be going on is that we are going to patrol this forest and see what goes on" said Adam.

"Oh i'm fine with that but trust me Heartthrob is out scouting the permitier of this place making sure that no enemy forces get through" said Paradise .

"Good thinking I would have done the same thing" said Adam. "Now as for Firefly and Surprise they are on there way back with news about what's going on in Equestria as you would have guessed" said Sparkler .

"I see that would explain a lot ,you see we were forced out of our lives that we once knew back in a small town called Ponyville you see me and Trixie are married" said Adam.

"That's so sweet for the both of you but whatever the newspaper says is a lie I know that a royal princess would never betray Equestria for something such as power and what not I know that for a fact" Explained Twilight Velvet .

"Listen I know a place where we can set up a town and go form there" said Adam eying everyone . "OH and what might that place be?" asked Paradise .

"Ever heard of a place called Thunderville?" asked Adam. "no I don't think so,but it seems to ring a few bells" said Posy. "Very well then then that's where we are going to build a place called Paradise Estates" said Rainbow Dash . "She's right we won't be able to stay here we can transport this ranch with us until we can get some builders" said Twilight Sparkle .

"That sounds like a good idea" replied Twilight Velvet already working a way through the White Tale woods .

"Trust me here's what we are going to do we are going get the unicorns and Alicorns to use there horns to lift it while the rest of us grab hold while I teleport to Thunderville" explained Adam.

And sure enough every single pony including Rarity and Sparkler grabbed hold while Firefly Rainbow Dash Fluttershy Posey Applejack Pinkie Pie Fizzy Surprise Spike and Trixie .

Princess Luna was also lending a hoof . Finally Adam was able to step out thus the house seemed lighter but there was one more he teleported a young foal Ember . And sure enough he teleported the house and all the ponies to Thunderville .

All the corpses were still there just the skeletons it would take days to remove the changeling corpses . And sure enough they made it they all set the house down and got to work in removing the changeling corpses around the town in the castle then came the removing the changeling structures and in there place would go pony structures and a castle .

But they would need a lot of help and that was when Fluttershy got some help from the Everfree forest and the White tale woods .

She instructed the animals to destroy that castle and start using the stone from the reserve and whatever is in there . They did what they were told in which that was when the town was coming together .

But it wasn't going to be easy sure they had some 6,000 troops but that wasn't going to be enough she would have to recruit some other ponies but she had a few ideas .

Mind of course Firefly Surprise along with the other ponies that were still in the White tale woods ponies such as Wind Whistler, Aurora , Bright eyes , Sundance, Moonshower , Moondancer,and Fizzy they would be the D.I. or the Drill instructors for short something that had to be put in Ember however didn't have much friends but she always wanted to see Ponyville confusing to other ponies but they paid it no mind both Fluttershy and Posey got right to work in setting up both a garden and gathering animals Firefly and Rainbow Dash were working on the wall alongside Twilight Velvet Twilight Sparkle Moon shower and Moon Dancer Fizzy Wind Whistler of course Sky wishes Paradise and Moon shower other ponies got to help as well like Minty, Kiwi, and Heartthrob .

Meanwhile Adam and Pricness Luna started to work on the castle in which needed of a 'real redecorating' as Rarity and Sparkler would put it . But even they got to work repairing the wall alongside the others . The wall took a lot of abuse during the final battle .

In which that left something to be thought about security she ordered her corporal to put the army on patrol of course Adam did the same thing with .

"Princess as soon as we get this town secured we are going to need more ponies for our armies in which we are going to have to attack Ponyville ,Manehatten,Fillydelphia,Appleoosa, and Hoofington, for supplies as well" said Adam while working .

"I understand that trust me which is why we are going to sack Manehatten and Fillydelphia first during the night that way we can get what we need back here but it won't be easy we are also going to need allies as well" said Luna while working on the wall.

"I see what you mean this castle is going to need a lot of work" explained Adam .

"I know that as well trust me once we get the houses and other important things built we are going to also need allies supplies and other things as well" said Luna .

And she was right as well Paradise Estates is going to need a lot of work in order to get up and running and right under her sisters nose like wise with Shining Armor even he doesn't know what is really going on with the rebels but he's in for one hay of a surprise .

And right before sundown the wall was finished and ready to go watch towers were put up the remaining archers were put in each tower while the ground troops on the wall its self .

"Finally things are going right again" said Adam he settled down in his new home complet with his own stuff that he teleported out of his old home in ponyville .

_Princess Celestia your going to pay for accusing me of treason _Thought Adam as he settled down with his wife for the first time in months . _Sister your going to pay for your own crimes against the crown _Thought Luna angrily .

_Brother how could you do this to me we use to be family but I guess not now your going to pay for choosing Celestia over me your own sister I don't blame Cadence though _Thought Twilight Sparkle as she settled down in her new library with her assistant spike and Owlishishious .

Of course she didn't feel like reading tonight . Meanwhile Princess Luna was working on some ideas on how to to take some cities back .

Of course Rainbow Dash was worried about her friend Spitfire and how she was taking the news . Meanwhile over in Manehatten the now ex wonderbolt couldn't sleep she was way to worried about her friend Rainbow Dash .

_Rainbow I hope your alright _Thought Spitfire worriedly . Soarin however was sorta concerned about Spitfire but that didn't matter Lightning dust however couldn't be happier that RD was a traitor to Equestria . Tomorrow Equestria was going to get a rude wake up call from Princess Luna however she made plans to talk with the Griffin king .

And sure enough he agreed to talk with Luna . And sure enough they had an alliance to take down the tyrant Princess Celestia Twilight Sparkles idol for so long is now a tyrant and ruling with an iron hoof however Adam had one more surprise for the former magician now wife to the great General .

Before he contacted Princess Luna and she agreed to take Trixie under her wing to learn the lessons of Friendship something that Trixie longed for but only when she learned something . As for Adam everything is going to be set in motion Equestria was going to get hit and hit hard even the royal army is going to get hit with high casualties .

_**Canterlot ,Equestria **_

_**Canterlot Castle **_

Princess Celestia was still unaware of what her sister was up to and she couldn't find her anywhere but she had a sneaking suspicion she might still be in Ponyville or in some major city in Equestria .

With Shining armor as her second in Command and Prince Blueblood in charge of the Royal Guard and Shining armor in charge of the Royal army even they were unaware of what was about to happen come dawn .

_**Paradise Estates ,Equestria**_

_**Alpha Command center **_

Princess Luna was just done in setting up the CB radio from Twilights saddle bag along with everything else even getting a commutation crew working around the clock to her everything was set to go .

_Sister you may think I'm in Ponyville but again your wrong I'm NOT I'm far from Ponyville in which we are going to hit you hard and be the only ones we even have an alliance with the griffins so be prepared to go to war with the THE LUNAR REPUBLIC! _Thought Luna Victoriously. And so a new war is on the horrizon a war that is going to take out her own sister Twilight's brother and her own Prince Blueblood . A war that will change Equestria forever even pinkie pie knows this everypony knows this even General Adam Seville .


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 The War for Equestria

_**Paradise Estates ,Equestria **_

Adam and Trixie were just hanging out when she felt a sharp pain rivet through her entire body .

"Hey Trix you alright?" asked Adam. "Yea i'm fine listen there's something that I have to tell you" said Trixie still recovering . "Oh what is it?"asked Adam curious . "well listen …. I'm pregnant with your foal" said Trixie waiting for an answer .

"That's great should we tell the others?" asked Adam. "I would not recommend that however with another war going on I won't be able to help out" said Trixie saddened that she won't be able to fight alongside her husband . "Don't worry I get ya there is no way in hell that Princess Celestia would find us so we are safe until then" said Adam.

"Yea I understand still though I don't want to be a burden to you when you and the others go off to fight the evil princess" said Trixie .

"Look sweetie your not a burden to me and never will be I know you want to be right with me trust me I would like that even more than all the gems in the world but you have some precious cargo that your carrying" said Adam kissing her cheek .

"Thank you ,don't worry I can still help out right?" asked Trixie. "yea you can be on the communication crew here that way you don't feel left out" Said Adam .

And he was right though and if you think about it .

But he was unaware that he was going to get some help from the very planet that he left so long ago earth .

Meanwhile princess Luna was working on a way to contact the human race on Earth . Of course Adam was very much aware of what Princess Celestia was going to do .

What she was already planning she was going to send an army to stomp out her competition that way another war doesn't have to endure the entire nation of Equestria .

Back with Adam and Trixie he was preparing for a possible attack and sure thing that they had enough siege weapons to hold back an army of troops .

But what he was still unaware of that calls from other command centers of Equestria were reporting to epsilon commander center and it was a good thing that Adam and the others were listening in .

_Total boneheads don't they know that we are spying on them_ Thought Adam in disgust of the Solar Princess . But then again did he really care ? No it was her fault that she accused him his wife and her own sister of treason but then again Twilight may have a theory on how and why her own mentor was acting like this .

While Adam was working on a way to mask there location Twilight was walking into the Alpha command center which is also the Ranch also known as Paradise Estate . "Excuse me I need to speak with General Seville" said Commander Twilight . One of the communication crew showed her to his office .

"Alright lets see I know that she is going to send an army but the question is when and what time" said Adam to himself .

Twilight cleared her throat to get the general's attention . Twilight gave a quick salute . "At ease what bring you here?" asked Adam. "Well sir it concern my …. former mentor" said Twilight . "Alright go ahead" said Adam with a calm expression .

" I think that during the war against Queen Chrysalis that she somehow someway planted a part of herself into Celestia then just before the battle at Thunderville she somehow made that part come alive but in my opinion sir she was able to suppress it then accuse you your wife and Princess Luna of treason against the crown" said Twilight .

"That could be it but i'm a bit unsure of it all but then again it could make some sort of sense" said Adam already working on a plan of attack against the Solar Empire .

"Alright your wife Trixie she won't be helping in the Lunar Republic?" asked Twilight a but unsure of what's going on .

"Yes she won't be because she's pregnant with my foal in which she will be carrying it for about …. 11 months is that ?" asked Adam.

"Yes that's quite correct now then while it's not my place,Anyway though we need some pony to fill her place" said Twilight . "I already have somepony in mind her name is Sparkler basically she is going to be replacing Trixie for those 11 months which is fine and it gives her some time off" said Adam .

And that was when somepony busted through his door with urgent news . "Sir an army sent from Canterlot is Heading this way and Captain Shining Armor is leading it" said one of the communication crew .

"I see well then let's welcome him but lets not make it easy order both armies to there posts and tell them to hold them for as long as they can until we can get the ground troops ready to go" said Adam barking orders . "Yes sir" he said running to send the orders to the others .

"Alright so Celestia wants to play rough she just made a big mistake by doing that oh and Twilight your brother is leading this army I'll handle him" said Adam grabbing his armor and using his magic to strap it on .

"Alright I want to see him dead at my hooves" said Twilight coldly . "You want it then you get to have the pleasure of seeing such a thing" replied Adam.

"Good he should have chosen me instead of his duty" said Twilight using her magic to armor up as well. "Yea I know and trust me , alright looks like it's show time" said Adam .

He put on his helmet and sure enough his attitude changed dramatically . Twilight knew that change all to well and knew what she had to do she grabbed her sword and was more than ready to do what she had to do defend the Lunar Republic defend Princess Luna and protect her friends now more than ever .

"General Seville surrender at once by order of Queen Celestia" said Shining Armor . Adam was more than ready to defend his town his empire his wife and his friends . "Not happening" said the demon knight . Shining Armor knew he was way in over his head with this .

"Fine then then by order of Queen Celestia of the Solar Empire then you will be killed monster" said Shining armor with venom in his voice . Of course the army attacked but made a foolish mistake they didn't take in the siege weapons . "Fire the scorpions and have the catapults fire as well have the archer towers keep them at bay" ordered the demon knight .

Of course the commander sent out the orders and sure enough the enemy siege weapons charged in but they weren't resistant to swords that was there weakness.

"Have the ground troops attack i'll be right behind them" said the demon knight drawing his sword and sprouting his gargoyle wings . _Haven't used these in a while _Thought the General as he took to the air . He was met with several pegasi squadrans luckily he had some of his own .

"Admiral Firefly Fleet admiral Surprise take care of these wanna be soldiers" ordered the general . The two pegasi took to the sky as did any other pegasi that wanted to join the aerial fight .

"Commander Rainbow Dash ,Commander Fluttershy take your pegsai squadrons and take on some of those enemies keep them from attacking the town" ordered Adam .

The two understood there orders and ordered there squadrons to take to the air and attack . Adam was still in the air he soon spotted a white unicorn that had a shield for a cutie mark .

_Can't miss that _Thought Adam as he flapped his wings with his sword and charged killing any enemy ponies that got in his way .

"Hello Shining Armor" said Adam as he mimicked the captains movements . "Adam the traitor that I was told about I think that your wife's head would look good in my office" said Shining Armor . "Big mistake" he said .

He charged the unicorn in a blind rage killing any enemy ponies that got in his way . The two clashed swords both with the intent to kill but for the demon knight he would be able to beat him Twilight on the other hand or hoof was handling her own problems . Of course when Armor saw his sister he was shocked that he introduced her to war .

"You monster she wasn't suppose to become like this cold and with the intent to kill how could you do something like that to Twily now your going to die" said Shining Armor looking for a way to get through his defense but could not .

"As you can see I have been trained for six months and yet I am able to beat a foal like you pathetic that you think you can call yourself a soldier your no soldier instead your just a foal playing soldier of Equestria" said Adam taunting him.

This angered Shinning Armor where he focused his magic on his armor in hopes it would be able to crack through . "Wrong my armor is enchanted by those of Raven descendent of Adria" said Adam easily smacking away the blast . That was his most powerful spell and yet it was knocked away by a mere human no less .

"Is that all you got i'm shocked that a weakling such as yourself wasn't put through training like I was" said Adam attacking . T

hough Shining Armor was on the attack he was clearly unable to land a single critical blow and Adam knew every single attack that he was going to make before he could even make it and was about to make a very critical mistake .

Adam kicked Armor in the face sending him to the ground while Twilight ran over to see the death of her own brother . "Do it" she ordered harshly .

Shining Armor was trying desperately to break free but his fate was sealed the tip of the blade made contact with the head of Twilights own 'brother' a complete traitor to her the entire family what would her parents say about Shining Armor betraying the family to fight his own sister likewise could be said for Twilight but for Twilight she made the decision to betray Equestria to join her friends to join Adam Trixie and Princess Luna in the conquest of Equestria to usher in a new age of peace even if it's through war . Soon Shining Armor was dead at his sisters hooves just as she wanted .

But soon tears were flowing down her own face but it had to be done no matter what but other than that this was going to be hard on her as it is on everypony else .

Of course the entire Solar army was defeated and Shinning Armor laid dead the battle won but now the war can truly begin _Celestia your going to be next _Thought Adam as he put his sword back in it's sheath .

Twilight was stunned at what happened but she knew in her heart in order to achieve true harmony and peace you must forge it sometimes that negotiations just don't cut it .

As for Twilight she was led back to her own library where she thanked Adam and headed inside . He wondered if things could have gone different . Adam however still had a wife to attend for and to write a letter to Pricness Cadence to inform her of her husbands death .

_**Dear Princess Cadence of the Crystal Empire ,**_

_**It pains me to say this but your husband died in the line of battle but there's something you must know about this and to why i'm writing this letter to you as Twilight betrayed her brother he did the same thing you see Princess I am sorry about the loss of your husband if you do reply to this then your more than welcome to join the lunar republic and if not then that's okay you'll never hear from me again . I don't write this as a General but as a person the thing is though while I don't regret for what I have done then I understand if you don't wanna talk to me i'll be waiting for your reply to this your friend **_

_**Adam Seville of the Lunar Republic **_

Adam sent it off to the Crystal empire and looked over at his wife minutes later he got a reply saying that she understands the reason why that he killed but she also went on to explain that not only did he betray his sister but his own wife HIS OWN WIFE and she was more than ready to join the Lunar republic and said that the letter that Adam wrote will be kept in a safe place .

_Thank you Cadence for understanding _Thought Adam as he kept petting his wife's fur and mane just thinking back to the very night that he found her in that rainstorm an entire army of Crystal ponies along with the entire arsenal of crystal siege weapons marched up right to the gates of the town the bridge was lowered and the army marched through Cadence being at the head of the army .

When she saw the general just relaxing she decide that she was going to hit him but decided to go against that seeing as how he knew what he was doing and not out of cold blood but for a brighter future of Equestria she knocked on his door .

"Yes?" asked Adam as he opened the door . "I want to talk to you about my traitorous husband Shining Armor" said Cadence .

"Come on in what can I get you tea coffee or something you would prefer?" asked Adam .

"Just water thank you" she said. She took a spot on the couch that was when she saw several photos of Adam and Trixie all smiling some of Adam and Trixie and some friends that she can recall some like Twilight the very one that she foal sat when she was just a filly just like her .

"Here you go it's our last one" said Adam .

"Thank you" she said opening the bottle with her magic . Adam also took a spot in his favorite recliner . Drinking his cup of coffee that he recently had from Earth .

"So Why would my husband betray me and Twilight for that?" asked Cadence confused on the whole thing . "Simple he would trade you two for security" Said Adam simply .

"I see ,Anyway though I think that you may have done the right thing though I don't condone violence you have to do what you have to do that is what a true soldier does" said Cadence .

Though Adam was lost in his own world she was right he was fighting another war that shouldn't have happened in the first place .

"Alright , I suppose you have a point though but if you think about it I shouldn't be here" said Adam a bit down at killing her own husband and Twilights brother .

"Listen he may have been my husband and a brother to Twilight but he made a decision that cost him his life" said Cadence putting a hoof on the humans shoulder .

" I guess you have a point" said Adam smiling a little even if nopony can see it . "Also you belong here weather you know it or not , be glad that your married to Trixie ,that you have wonderful friends and have a job and somepony who loves you for you" said Cadence just helping him connect the dots .

"Yea I guess I should be … 'lucky' that I have been given these things anyway not only did Shining Armor betray me but so did Prince blueblood and he's the next one that I kill" said Adam in a serious voice .

"Your right the next one is blueblood then finally we sack Canterlot and take the castle kill Celestia and that should end the war ,right?" asked Cadence hoping her plan was that simple.

"Yea should be that simple but remember we still need to sack the other cities and take them back from the tyrant Celestia ,but we should all sleep on that plan you need your sleep and I need to check on my wife to see how she's doing" said Adam.

"Then I bid you farewell and best of luck on the future with your wife" said Cadence walking out of the house . Adam knew what he had to do he went up stairs and sure enough his wife Trixie was sleeping like a foal though her belly was a bit bigger than it was when she told him .

He used a medical spell and sure enough he found out that he's having twins a unicorn and a pegasus . _Trixie I think that you made me the happiest man in Equestria _Thought Adam happily as he started to stroke her mane all the way down to her tail and again as he to fell asleep right with her that night .


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 The sacking of Fillydelphia

_**A/N: Hello reader sorry for the late update but had a computer problem my laptop died but i'm now working from my desktop yay! That's right the story of The First human in Equestria can continue well enjoy this chapter **_

**Paradise Estates . Equestria **

Adam finally had the perfect plan to work with . Sack the town of fillydelphia the first town under Celestia's control her empire is most evil one since Queen Chrysalis of course she still had the solar army at her command and even the most of the royal army but little did they know that Princess Luna not only has made an alliance with the griffins but also the humans back on earth .

And even the dragons for a bit of support . Adam was on his way toward the newly rebuilt dream castle thanks to the help of Twilight Velvet and Posey .

Of course poor Twilight sparkle was still mourning the loss of her own brother it was he who betrayed her and it was he who fought the demon knight who was faster and able to beat him as if he was a foal right in front of his own troops no less .

_I can't believe why would my own BBBFF do this to me _Thought Twilight Sparkle sadly . And she was right the only way to get the answers is to go to the one who made him betray her and Cadence his OWN wife no less . Both felt the hatred toward Celestia who now proclaims herself queen of all Equestria . He finally got to the throne room where he found Princess Luna in a meeting with the Earth President and the Griffin king .

"Alright Princess if we are to do this then we are going to need some help on your end my troops won't be able to use there weapons against queen Celesia and her army but maybe you could refit them with some of your own armor and weapons" said the american president .

He brought up a good point. Using advanced technology against the enemy just would be unfair and would give an unfair advanced advantage to the Lunar Republic over the Solar Empire .

"Very well then I have the most well trained general in the lunar army that is unstoppable with his demon armor it's the most advanced skills and six years experience" said Luna . Adam couldn't believe his own princess was talking about him and how well he can hold his own . Eventually he tapped her shoulder .

The lunar princess turned her head and addressed him he presented his plan and she agreed with it .

"Mr. President,Griffin king it seems we have a plan to go over so how about this" said Luna switching topics . "I agree now then about this plan of sacking fillydelphia .

"Mr. President ,Milord I have a plan that would make the queen of the sun think twice before attacking , Now then the place is this what we do is hit them hard and fast they won't know what them" explained Adam .

"That sounds like a perfect idea and it would draw away some if not all of the royal army" said the griffin king known as Louie the first .

"I agree with the general's plan besides it can work and it would make the queen shake in her hooves before attacking paradise estates" said the American president angry at the solar queen .

"Very well then most of our reserve troops can hold off the royal army as long as they can" said Louie the firs . "Very well then ,our troops are ready both me and the general will summon as many troops as we can" said Luna .

And with that the radio transmission ended and both of them summoned 100,000 troops of the human military who were more than ready to defend a world of ponies lead by one general .

Everyone looked stunned as to where they were but Adam explained that they were not on earth anymore they were in equestria a place where the ponies were the dominant species .

"So let me get this straight both you and that 'alicorn' named Luna transported us across an entire dimension to help you fight this war against a princess named 'Celestia'?" asked Sergeant Johnathon .

"Yea that's about right" said Adam repeating what he said not five minutes ago . "Well okay since that's been cleared up your going to be training us in the way of the sword" said Corporal Brittany .

"Yea that's right" said Adam . "Now the troops meet me at stables where we will train to become masters of the sword" said Adam . They all gave a salute in which they left and all headed out to find houses for them to live in Adam and Luna however had there work cut out for them . Both training the troops and sacking the city of fillydelphia while keeping the defenses up a the same time .

"Well Luna we both have work to do don't wanna keep the troops waiting" said Adam .

"I will be joining you it's about time that I get involved in this war my sister is going to pay for what she did to me that morning" said Luna with venom in her voice .

Adam left to go tend to the troops while Luna was training her griffin troops for combat and aerial combat as well . Adam mostly taught them to always hold there swords in front of them at all times and to never be a show off .

The troops were pretty much beat from all that training that the Equestrian general gave them . Of course there training will come in handy when they face off against the Solar Empire for the first time . Of course they will have more troops in both the ground and air .

_Celestia your going to be chocking in your own blood by the time I'm finished with you_ Though Adam angrily as he was strapping on his armor and weapons .

His wife Trixie was already about 5 to 6 months pregnant . "Hey honey how are the foals?" asked Adam tenderly . "I'm alright these foals are however wearing me down I just wish I could have them both 'OUT'" said Trixie with emphasis.

"Well just wait about 5 months" said Adam grabbing his helmet tucked under his arm . "Best of luck honey and do come home alive" said Trixie a bit concerned for her husband .

"Don't I always?" asked Adam with a smirk as he closed the door . And sure enough he was running to join up with the now fully armed to the teeth Lunar army .

Adam knew that would be fighting for the very control of Equestria regardless of what happens as the Army marched onward to where fillydelphia is located according to the most recent maps that she has gotten from a certain map maker .

_This battle won' be easy I can tell that much both Adam and some of the human troops are more than ready lets hope that they can handle this war_ Thought Luna worriedly but she pushed that aside and focused on walking alongside her human general. Both he and the lunar princess weren't interested which was fine they were just friends and that was all that matters Twilight however was very much broken but still joined anyway she had to see this through to the end .

Adam was a bit concerned for the lavender unicorn who wouldn't mostly AJ Fluttershy , RD ,Rarity , and Pinkie Pie .

Adam however was very much certain that his wife was very much safe behind those walls .

_**Fillydelphia,Equestria **_

_**The outskirts of Fillydelphia**_

Soon the army was on the outskirts unseen and unnoticeable which was perfect they had he element of surprise on there side .

"Perfect I can sense an army just waiting to ambush us so basically it's a trap" said Adam to his princess .

"I see well then I have a bit of a surprise we use the catapults to attack" smirked Luna. "Perfect" said Adam. "Have those catapults in position" said Adam with a firm voice . The catapults were in position and ready to fire . "Fire" whispered the general .

The catapults fired there ammo which was stones right at fillydelphia . And sure enough the stones were hurled through air down in the city there was a mass panic .

Princess Luna gave the order to charge and only focus on the enemy troops don't kill any civilians . Adam noticed that she was wearing her battle armor complete with stars and her cutie mark plus she had her sword in her midnight blue aura also galloping with Adam matching her movement for movement .

Of course the solar army lead by Prince Blueblood a total jerk was somehow a captain . _Go figure looks like i'm fighting prince bluejerk _Smirked Adam.

Princess Luna started to kill some enemy troops likewise with Fluttershy same with AJ RD Firefly Surprise Twilight Velvet and Twilight Sparkle it was Twilight Velvet who helped Twilight sparkle she just needed a shoulder to cry on heck anyponies shoulder would do it didn't matter .

Of course she felt better now that she was back on the battlefield taking out enemy ponies left and right to her it didn't matter . Posey and the other ponies were ordered to stay behind and hold down the fort while they are out . The battle raged on until Adam saw prince blueblood in his solar armor with Princess Celestias cutie mark.

_Can't miss that_ Thought Adam as his gargoyle wings spread from his shoulder blades with his sword drawn he flew as fast as he could toward the uptight royal prince .

The two swords clashed against each other . "So your the traitor that I heard about so much how your magic far outweighs mine well I got news for you i'm not like that bonehead Shining Armor no I'm far beyond that I know combat like nopony" snarled the royal prince . "so you got a backbone how nice" said the demon knight with venom in his voice .

The two swords made contact every single time though he was on the defense and BlueBlood may have had the upper hand he was sourly mistakened a what he really had .

He drew a second sword while using his magic to hold his shield . That outta give him a chance and it did now blueblood was surprised but kept his cool at what was happening in front of him.

His katana swung in an arc thus making contact with his armor cutting through as if it were butter . "Too easy" smirked the demon knight .

The unicorn reeled back and howled in pain as if a branding iron struck him on his own flank .

"You bastard how dare you now your going to pay" snarled the unicorn with venom . "Bring it then" said the demon knight as his swords were engulfed in flame .

The unicorn charged in a gallop as did the demon knight in a mock version once again both swords clashed both the claymore the katana and the falchion .

So far the demon knight was winning and Blueblood was soon backed into a corner with nowhere to either run or hide like the coward he really is .

"Is that the best you got and here I thought your 'auntie' Celestia trained you better than this pathetic" said the demon knight as he his katana was plunged into the chest of the already dead unicorn .

It left a burning hole clear as day for anypony to see . "Now that's something you don't see" said the demon knight looking over his shoulder to see a messenger teleport off to where he wasn't sure . But the battle was won none the less .

Meanwhile corporal spifire was hiding somewhere in the town . "Come out Cororal" said Adam removing his helmet . The young pegasus came out from her hiding spot .

"Is that you General Seville?" asked Spitfire . "It's me I'd like you to meet our allies the griffins and some humans from the military back on earth" said Adam.

" Oh thank goodness , So how's rainbow or Twilight sparkle?" asked Spitfire curious .

"Broken over the very loss of her brother and RD's okay the reason you haden't heard from us was because me my wife Trixie and Luna were accused of Treason by none other than Princess Celestia" explained Adam.

"Then count me in ,if that pompous Princess or Queen as I have heard she's going to pay for what she did to you three so how's your wife last I heard she was at the battle of thunderville taking out changelings left and right" said Spitfire .

"Well I got some good news she's pregnant with my foals" said Adam feeling happy already . A small smile spread across her features .

"That's good to hear so after this bucking war I was thinking I could open up an academy for anypony that want's to join" said Spitfire walking back with the general .

"Sounds great I may join" said Adam. "I'll be looking forward to it" said Spitfire she noticed the gargoyle wings from his shoulder blades . But she would ignore it for now . By the time that they got back the entire army was making sure that any civilions were okay and weren't hurt in the process . Which was good on there part .

_Perfect nopony got hurt which is great _Thought Adam. _This war is going to take a lot longer than I thought _Thought Spitfire and she was right never before has Equestria ever been involved in war before this was there first time Sergeant Johnathon walked up .

"Sir with all due respect how these ponies know of war is beyond me" said Johnathon . The general turned to face the young Sergeant .

"Look I see your point but some of these ponies have been under my command personally trained by me now as for your opinion i'll keep it in mind,Trust me some of these ponies know about war cause I told them" said Adam. "I see sorry for speaking out of line sir" said Johnathon .

"Look don't worry about it ,try and keep it under wraps next time okay?" asked Adam.

"Uh sure sir" said Johnahon a bit unsure. He gave a slaute . The general did the same thing . _I sure hope that my wife is okay back a paradise estates_ Thought Adam as he was hanging outside of a pub looking up at the moon .

Spitfire went to join him as much as she likes hanging out with stallions and guys of his own species it gets dull . "hey mind if I join you?" asked Spitfire . "yea sure I don't mind at all could use he company" said Adam still staring off into the distance .

"So what was life back on earth before you came here and was all supped up take on the queen and ponies like her?" asked Spitfire .

"It's hard to say ,my life on earth was pretty dull get up clean house go to work come home from work cook dinner watch TV or hang out around the computer or something" said Adam.

"I see well when did you train to become this knight?" asked Spitfire choosing her words carefully . "

"Well after I was 'laid off' from my job I decided that I had enough of my life so I decided to seek out John and Raven who would help train me into this 'knight' and since then I would hone my skills everyday to get better so one day a portal opened up in my room as I was in the living room I was just watching TV .

I turned it off grabbed my gear and before I headed through I saw what appeared to be Twilight going frantically nuts boy did it have me laughing so I stepped through and I landed in a random spot here in Equestria that's how I met both Princess Luna and Princess Celestia that night .

I later me Twilight Sparkle and her friends I soon joined the royal guard as a corporal and a few months ago I was bumped up to General but back when I was a corporal I me Trixie Lulamoon or as her stage name was 'The Great and Powerful Trixie' quite a showmare .

So one night I found her huddled under a tree she was underweight malnourished and shivering like she was a newborn foal and it was raining that night so like I said I took her in and nursed her back to health dated her for a while purposed to her and then married her as you can tell with this bracelet fit for me"said Adam finishing up his story .

"Nopony like her should suffer like that I heard that Snips and Snails were punished severely can' say I blame them though" said Spitfire shuddering at how that could have turned out for her .

"Yea I get what you mean besides I was the one using a mock version of the Royal Canterlot voice to really get my point across" said Adam . "Well you got your point across alright I even heard tha you even made them do community service serves them right" said Spitfire.

"Actually that is true after I wrote my report to Shining Armor that night and it was on that same night that I kissed Trixie after she tried to blast me with her magic poor mare was scared out of her mind so I kissed her to calm her down telling her that I would see her again" said Adam staring up at the moon .

"So how are we going to end this war?" asked Spitfire . "We hit them hard and fast capturing one city at a time and face on he royal army it won't be easy i'll tell you that" said Adam being serious . "I know I plan to be with you the entire time" replied Spitfire .

"I know listen gather up your troops and head back to paradise estates then you and your troops get some houses to live in" said Adam. "Right" replied spitfire . She gathered up all the troops she had and they were off toward Paradise Estates . _Somethings don't ever change that I can tell you _Thought Adam .

It was a good thing that they passed out the copied demon armor in which it would keep casualties down a lot by at least 50% or more .

Adam soon found a hotel he paid for his room and headed inside to think about how to sack either Manehaten or wait for more supplies from the dragons griffins and humans . _Wow we won our first battle take that pompous queen _Thought Adam victoriously .

_**Canterlot ,Equestria **_

Queen Celestia herd the report from the messenger and she was shaking with anger _another one of my own commanders dead !,Adam your going to pay you to Princess Luna your both going o pay for that very dearly _Thought Celestia shaking with anger .

She ordered her other commanders to reinforce all defenses all along Equestria and if they are out there attack at once.

But she knew she was out numbered and had no allies but she had an entire army of changelings along with an entire army of Manticores and even her own Elite body guards and her own personal army as well . The Manicore King was more than happy to help the queen of the Solar Empire the Manticore Empire was very indiependent and if it was true then the lunar republic is in for a few surprises .


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Taking back Ponyville

_**Paradise Estates ,Equestria **_

_**just on the outskirts of ponyville **_

Adam and the others along with the army were already assembled and ready to go but this was is home town the very town that was the very town that he was stationed in when he was a corporal . "Hey guys this is it time we take back our town the town that we either grew up in moved to or was stationed in" said Adam tucking his helmet under his arm .

"Yea we understand this is hard which is why we are with you the entire battle we want to see it through to the end" said Twilight nuzzling his leg .

"Thanks ,now then have the catapults launch while the ground troops go in with me and take out the guards corporal Spitfire is on a rescue operation she's going to get AJ's family Pinkie's family Rarities sister RD's sister and Fluttershy's animals as well while we focus on the main battle" said Adam .

And they used the same tactic as before but this time with Adam in command of it all princess Luna also heading up the rescue operation .

And sure enough the entire town of Ponyville was in an entire mass panic but completely unaware of what's to happen next .

"_**CHARGE"Shouted Adam in the mock royal Canterlot voice **_. Of course those wanna be soldiers were still unaware of what was going on and even for commander shield crusher .

_I wonder what I heard?_ He thought that was when he saw enemy ground troops charging with a human demon leading the pack with only his claymore sword drawn . "Troops attack at once hold them off as long as you can , get those siege weapons in place blistas fire" he ordered .

Not a single enemy pony was falling some were but not enough meanwhile up in the air jumped from dragons while parachuting down at an incredible speed they landed right in front of Sugarcube corner drew there swords and attacked there targets the griffins however also started to focus on the pegasus ponies in the sky meanwhile Commander Shield crusher was trying to radio for backup but couldn't get through .

"Blast it fine then i'm switching over to a private channel" he said . And Shield crusher did just that .

**{Epislon command come in this is Commander shield crusher we are under attack by enemy troops consisting of ponies humans and dragons we are outnumbered requesting reinforcements now!}** said Commander Shield Crusher .

_**{Roger that Delta command reinforcements are on the way hold out as long as you can,Over and out**_**}** said Queen Celestia .

And sure enough she sent her own version of the generals blackwing battalion her own personal solar battalion along with some of her elite royal guard the solar battalion was something that she trained personally in all forms of combat CQC,Magical combat and weapons combat . They all got there orders and was off and headed toward Ponyville to aid in the defense in driving off the enemy .

_Best of luck my ponies_ Thought the queen . She walked back to the war room in hopes she could try and figure out where Paradise Estates is really located so far she was able to pinpoint it in either the everfree forest or the white tale woods .

_It seems your cunning as ever sister …no matter you are going to die at my hooves and when that happens peace will be restored to Equestria _Thought Celestia evilly .

Meanwhile back at the battle Adam and the others were winning but were fully aware of what was going on Admiral Firefly and Fleet admiral Surprise were doing there best to hold off some of the enemy ponies even with the help of the griffins and dragons some of the humans were trained to ride dragons they were known as dragon riders while some smaller soldiers got to ride the ponies or griffins in which they didn't really mind .

And some were used as ground parachuting troops as well and so far the lunar army was well balanced in all areas and no flaws were open .

The archers were providing cover the spear men were also lending a hand and the combat magic unicorns were firing off spells faster than you can saw holy crap but other than that the lunar army had a advantage in numbers something that the army of ponyville didn't have even with the reinforcements already on the way they still wouldn't have a chance .

Twilight and the others were already taking back there homes starting with the library Carousel Boutique Sugarcube corner RD's Cloud home Shy's Cottage and Sweet apple acres even the pagasus ponies were still attempting o take back Cloudsdale but were always being beaten back and so far with the help of Rainbow they would have a chance to take back all of cloudsdale it was here home it was where she belonged it was where she was born and what not.

Back with Adam and his troops the battle was starting to turn in there favor that is until the reinforcements arrived and were shocked that mos of the army was whipped out already .

"Alright ponies focus on those catapults and the ground troops that knight is mine" said the captain .

And sure enough they were in for a surprise there was some troops guarding each catapults and were easyily beaten back luckily for them there was a couple of reserve archers lead by Hard hoof .

"Alright boys keep it up hold them off as long as you can don't let them get to the catapults" said Hard hoof .

When Adam saw the pegasus pony charging at him his gargoyle wings spread and he took to the air both he and the enemy captain dueled it out until he landed a blow that cut right through the crafted armor making him howled in pain and he stared to go down to the ground faster than RD doing a sonic rainboom .

Adam landed safely on the ground of ponyville and retracted his wings and continued his attack by attacking with one sword and slashing with the other he was weak enough that he was killed with his head being cut off clean with the katana.

Finally he battle was won and ponyville was captured and once again the messenger teleported off toward Canterlot to deliver his report to the queen . Adam and the others knew that in order to get beat this bonehead they would have to take out the source of it all the queen herself ,Queen Celestia . It won't be easy but it has to be done meanwhile Fancypants is so pleased that Rarity is fighting in some way but unaware to him that somepony was or is watching him but from a distance .


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 A spy among the Enemy

_**Paradise Estates, Equestria **_

_**several nights ago **_

_**Dream light castle **_

The pony called Flutter night was summoned to meet with the lunar princess basically she wanted him to gather intel on the workings of the solar empire and it's plans . He was just making his way up to the throne room where the lunar princess was waiting patiently .

"Glad you could make it young one" said the lunar princess gesturing him over to the briefing room . He took a seat closest as she pulled up a projector with her magic an image of the solar empire came into view .

"Now then your assignment is to infiltrate the solar empire and find out what there next move is and report back to me via this head set on a private frequency that you and and the rest of paradise estates knows the frequency , 142.89.01 remember it well cause it will be your link with us" explained Luna .

Several more images showed up she explained what the solar battalion is and even her own version of he elite royal guard along with various siege weapons .

Flutter night understood what he had to do and headed off into the night to begin his assignment with little to no problems he was the pony to depend on and knowing him he will be able to relay the intel back in hopes he can make sure he doesn't get caught . _So far so good _he thought as he was flying in the air that night .

He made it to Canterlot and took the back entrance and started his assignment lucky for him the guards were unaware of him coming in from the back and …. spying on them for each night.

**[This is Flutter night i'm in]** Said Flutter night taking hold up in an abandoned corridor. **[Copy that agent Flutter night This is alpha command your objectives are 1. gather any intel that you find useful 't tell anypony that we sent you this is what you have been trained for 3. try to blend in don't stick out like a 'sour thumb' and finally 4. record any and all transmissions and we will intercept them and go from there over and out] **Said Alpha command.

Now Flutter night was already working on finding any and all intel that he would figure useful and record all transmissions along with blending in with the crowd he saw a nearby guard and used his training to go for a silent take down thus stealing his armor and what not he had to make sure to also not reveal his real name the name on the guards locker was 'cloud chaser' in all caps .

_Dumb idea but eh whatever works _he thought as he was strapping on the armor making sure to hide his wings along with his own lunar armor but not before hiding his head peace back on his head it was small that it was well hidden like small ear bud headphones for either speakers on a computer or an MP3 player . And so far everything was going great a mission for the lunar republic .

_**Paradise Estates ,Equestria**_

_**Alpha command **_

Mic screamer was just hanging around when Flutter Night started to transmit enemy transmissions that gave the lunar republic something to work with . He called out to the commander in charge Decoder . "So what do we have?" asked Decoder .

He was a light brown stallion with a orange mane and tail to match he once worked in the military back on earth as to his past it was a blur to him .

"Well sir since our agent in the field has been transmitting we have received transmissions left and right and so far sir every single transmission has either been vital like redirecting troops or checking up on convoys or one better checking up on local patrols on other cities now we know where and when to hit them we can bring more troops" said Mic Screamer .

Decoder thought it over yes the transmissions would come in handy and hitting the convoy's would prove useful to the lunar republic but for how long before they figure out what hit them and retaliate against them? .

"I'll send a message to Princess Luna informing her of the information that we are receiving" said Decoder . And sure enough he walked back into his office using his magic and began his message to princess Luna .

_**Dear Princess Luna ,**_

_**just now we are reciving several transmissions left and right ranging from conovoy's to supply lines to armies in other cities we aren't sure as to why we haven't yet heard from agent Flutter Night though we do know he is transmitting we don' know if he's alive or not**_

_**Decoder **_

he sent his message and decided to just wait for an answer like he always did . Meanwhile over in ponyville Adam and Trixie were getting settled down once again mostly Adam doing all the work while Trixie layed down staying off her hooves . Of course she didn't mind one bit however Adam was really working up a sweat when he was moving the TV and a bunch of other things .

"Hey Adam?" asked Trixie . "Yea" said Adam giving her undivided attention. "Listen after we get settled in again maybe you could give me a massage afterwords?" asked Trixie in a innocent tone . Now how could he refuse that in fact how could anypony .

After he was done he moved his fingers in circles earning a moan from the blue unicorn . And very delicately gave her some judo chops slowly to ease up the pain in her back and lower back .

However for Trixie even though he hated being on hoof all the time he knew it was for the best besides Ponyville was already secure with it's force shield up and a comm crew on the horn 24/7 which freed up some time for him to spend with his wife .

Sure enough her muscles were all loosened up and even his own hands were already feeling numb from the massage he gave her .

_Talk about really tightened up muscles damn _Thought Adam as he was rubbing his own hands. At the same time he heard a knock at the door sure enough his own hands weer feeling better he got up off the chair and went to the door and opened almost expecting the queen to kill him and his wife but much to his mental surprise he was much wrong .

Instead it was Twilight and with Spike on her back . "To what do I owe this visit" said Adam in surprise . "Well we were wondering if you needed any help at all?" asked Twilight.

"Well not really though but anyway come in the house is looking better than it use to" said Adam . "Yea we can kinda see that so how's your wife?" asked the small Dragon .

"She's doing fine after all though she is pregnant with my foals so i'm doing the best that I can to make her as comfy as I can" said Adam. _Yea minus her flop of emotions _Thought Adam as he was walking into the kitchen . "well what do you think?" asked Adam. Spike was quite surprised but kept his cool.

"It's awesome still though when Twilight told me about your house via letter I almost wanted to check it out but thanks to you guys clearing them out now everypony can go about there business" said a happy Spike.

"Yea I see what you mean , well they ain't coming back anytime too soon" said Adam with a smirk on his face . Twilight saw this and rolled her eyes at it completely ignoring it and yet she walked into the living room where both she and Trixie engaged in conversation meanwhile Spike just followed Adam into the living room where they were talking up a storm .

To Adam he didn't care as he listened he somehow knew Spike that unless he met the small dragon when he was once stationed in Ponyville .

_This dragon he seems somewhat familiar oh well i'm sure it will help me somehow _Thought Adam as he propped his feet up on the resting portion of his recliner and just wanted to rest his eyes in hopes he didn't snore of course knowing Trixie she would use a spell to remove that snoring so everything would be a lot more quieter .

Spike however was confused at what was going on but knowing either Trixie or Twilight they both knew what they were doing .

Sighing the small dragon hopped off the chair and decided to take a walk in hopes he could at least get away from Twilight for some time to himself .

Meanwhile Rarity was getting use to living her Carousel Boutique with Sweetie Belle likewise with AJ same with Pinkie Pie living with the cakes same with Fluttershy and her animals .

Trixie soon woke up later around 12 and headed downstairs to get something to eat but much to her surprise there was company mostly her friends . Adam however was still chatting with RD until she purposed a challenge . "A challenge huh? Pray tell what it is" said Adam smirking .

"I challenge you to a race through the White tale woods and who can perform a sonic rainboom" challenged RD .

Smirking Adam knew what he was getting into Trixie however just rolled her eyes at the situation though funny for some reason she went into the kitchen to grab something weather it was dogs or sausages anything to satisfy her for at least most of the day . Of course Adam helped with the cooking of the sausages while he told the girls to keep a eye on them.

And of course his wings spread while he and RD flew out of the house and was more than ready . Both were hovering in the air . "3 2 1 GO!" she shouted .

And the two took off like bullets Adam was keeping up so far his wings offered him greater speed than those of a pegasus pony .

He flapped his wings again getting him a greater boost good thing his armor was removed for even greater speed . He knew he was ahead of Rainbow Dash however she was starting to catch up . That was when he started to weave from side to side of the trees .

Of course she mimicked his movements . But this time he shot up into the air when he was high enough he closed his wings and he was falling faster than a bullet the rainbow colored pony was confused until at the last second he unfolded his wings and shot at a greater speed than ever before thus winning the race in the white tail woods .

He shot up into the air with Rainbow right on his tail both of them were going faster than bullets she did a sonic rainboom but Adam was still falling he did not one not two but three sonic booms before flying faster than before he shot at a 45 degree angle before looking back and it sure shook the entire town that is Paradise Estates .

Rainbow Dash was just shocked with her mouth a gape . "Shocked ? RD" said Adam smirking as he came to a complete hover .

"How did you do that in all my years of doing my tricks and what not I have never seen you perform a triple sonic rainboom" said Rainbow able to get the words flowing again .

"While you did only one I thought I could pull off a triple sonic boom no colors to it" said Adam. "I hate loosing" said Dash defeated . "Eh cheer up it gave me a chance to show off what I could do with these babies" said Adam.

" I guess that's true in some way" said Rainbow flying back to his house with him. Finally the day came to an end the night patrols patrolled the wall some patrols took to the White Tale woods and some patrolled the peaceful town full of sleeping ponies Adam however was still working up a plan for the rest of the war .

Finally he had a plan that could work . _It's perfect sack the other cities and that's where the dragons come in / dragon riders it's about time we bring in our ally the dragons time to show them what we can really do _Thought Adam . It was perfect use the dragons to clean house in the skies that way no more lives are lost in either the skies or the ground .

Of course with Ponyville captured they had to put up a force field along with several towers full of archers along with an army of it's own . To Adam Ponyville was secure once again but with better security than before .

He finally he scummed to that of sleep and joined his wife in bed that night where he wrapped an arm being careful to not hurt her. Of course for Trixie she knew sooner or later she would have to use the restroom . Of course sooner or later after the war is over the mane 6 Adam Trixie and Princess Luna are going to have to either move back to Ponyville …. Mostly Luna . She wants to feel closer to her subjects during the night . But as for Adam the war will be won and the solar empire will fall at the hands hooves and claws of the lunar republic.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 the reforming of Discord

**Paradise Estates ,Equestria **

**Alpha Command Center **

The entire communication crew was waiting for the next transmission from Flutter night while that was going on Adam's magical senses picked up some sort of statue up in Canterlot and that gave him an idea .

_Get Discord and attempt to reform him in hopes that it would work . _Thought Adam . And sure enough he told the princess his plan while she was a bit skeptical she went along with it .

"Very well you know what you have to do retrieve the statue of Discord and bring it back here from there you me and the elements of Harmony will attempt to break him out and reform him to work on the side of good for the first time" said Luna regretting her words .

"Look don't worry I got this" said Adam and he took off out of the castle and flew toward Canterlot to get Discord but the the first thing to do was attempt contact him using magic . _"Discord can you hear me?" asked Adam . _

"_Who is this?" asked the Draconques. "it's me Adam General Adam Seville listen i'm going to transport you from Canterlot to Paradise Estates listen I want your word that you won't cause any chaos there some of the ponies are already dealing with the loss of there loved ones the last thing that they need is more chaos in there lives" explained Adam . _

_He thought about it for a while before responding. "Very well you have my word that I will not cause any chaos" said Discord and this time he was being honest this time no lies and no tricks . _

"_Very well then i'll be there as fast as I can" said Adam . And the spell was broken . _

He picked up speed with another of his wings and he soon saw Canterlot coming into view.

_This won't be easy finding the statue of Discord it's going to take a while _Thought Adam as he landed at the back entrance of Canterlot Castle . He soon changed himself into a Alicorn Pony and took off to find the statue of Discord he soon found him in the gardens . _That was easy now the hard part is hauling this guy back to Paradise Estates from here _Thought Adam . He soon came up with an idea his horn charged up and a black magical aura locked with his target and this time his horn glowed brighter and both he and the statue teleported out of the gardens before any guards could spot him or Discord . While it was putting a bit of a strain on him he arrived at Paradise Estates with the statue and of course he was let in and he once again teleported himself and the statue to dream light castle and sure enough he arrived in the throne room of the lunar princess and the six elements of harmony .

He was changed back into a human with the help of Princess Luna . "That was not fun being a pony" said Adam in a deadpan tone .

"Well you had to think something …. right" asked Luna with a light giggle . "ha ha ha very funny" said Adam sarcastically .

While Twilight was confused so were the others but as Luna explained it and knowing Rainbow she would hate the idea of having there villain in there own town .

Especially Paradise Estates it was like there home away from home . Of course the lunar Princess Adam and the mane 6 focused there power on the statue suddenly it started to crack , more cracks were forming and finally Discord emerged though he was confused at where he was he remembered his promise .

While the mane 6 were a bit confused they just rolled with it for now not liking the idea .

"Hello Discord we finally meet you already know these girls and you've met me already i'm going to offer you a chance to redeem yourself in the eyes of all of Paradise Estates you will be living with Fluttershy and she is going to be giving you some chores to do everyday and I would like you to write a friendship report just on something that you have learned on the wonderful magic of friendship ,Twilight is still doing it and I would like you to as well" said Adam offering the spirit of chaos and Disharmony a chance to do some good .

"I guess I don't have a choice in this matter very well then I will take you up on it" said Discord shaking the generals hand. "I figured you would see things my way" said Adam.

And of course Discord and Fluttershy headed out of dream light castle . Some of the girls protested legit things about how he caused them trouble big time .

"I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt look I know that you got some beef with him but just roll with it and trust me on this I know what i'm doing at this point" said Adam with a small smile .

Of course the rest of the day went off without a problem from the now former spirit of chaos and disharmony while some of the other ponies got to finally know him for who he really is on the inside he was just a big ol softy in the past for him he never had any friends so that was why he was always stirring up trouble or 'chaos' as he called it .

He was brought up to speed on the war from Fluttershy and he was horrified at what Celestia had become true evil all he was recently did some pranks now it was time for Discord to get serious about what was about to happen next .

"Listen Fluttershy I know that you and the other girls are fighting but I wanna help as well it's about time I do some good and show these ponies that I do belong here" said Discord serious .

"I - I know what you mean and we could use all the help that we can get" said Fluttershy almost knowing and of course hating her so called queen for what she did to not only herself but her friends Adam and even Luna her own flesh and blood of royal blood no less .

"I know you wanna help Discord but time will find a place for you in the army or something else as well" said Fluttershy going to help Posey with her garden . And that was when he decided to clean the house that freed up some time to also talk to Angle bunny her pet rabbit .

He pointed to his eyes as if saying 'I'm watching you buddy try anything and I will let you have it' he soon hopped away . Of course Discord got the message and resumed cleaning the house . Just outside Fluttershy was talking with Posey about gardening . "Hey Fluttershy who is that in your house?" asked Posey .

"That's Discord apparently General Seville want's me to help redeem himself which is why he is cleaning the house while I spend time with and I should have given some chores to do" said Fluttershy . Posey facehoofed at that and told her to at least let him come outside to help with something.

The yellow pegasus nodded flew back into the house explained that he could help with the gardening and what not. Though the house shined with quite a sparkle . She was beginning to see a different side of him mind RD who wasn't even buying that load of horse crap .

"IF he does ANYTHING to Fluttershy he's going to regret the day he was ever brought to Paradise Estates" snarled RD . " But maybe I should at least give him a chance to see he's 'turned over a new leaf' as Adam would put it" said Rainbow out loud .

Of course she would never leave her friends hanging . And that was when she had her own pair of binoculars so she could' keep an eye' on Discord.

"Well looks like I was wrong he did change he isn't causing chaos" muttered Rainbow . Though in her heart she would never trust him she had to at least try . Later on that night Discord was given a guest room some scrolls and ink from Twilight of course spike didn't like it but even he didn't trust Discord yet but even he had to try .

_**Dear Princess Luna and General Seville,**_

_**Today I learned an important lesson on Friendship . Though when ponies don't trust somepony that very pony must make up for there past mistakes weather it's causing chaos being a showmare or taking over Equestria twice even when other ponies there are who will give that pony or draconques a chance to redeem his or herself **_

_**your faithful student ,**_

_**Discord **_

Sure enough with the snap of his fingers he sent off the letter . Princess Luna read it over and over and for the first time in over 1,000 years she smiled at her own student or Adam and Luna's student and even then it didn't matter . Back with Discord and Fluttershy on the inside he was truly smiling for the first time in a long time .

_Thank you Adam for giving me this chance I truly envy you_ Thought Discord happily as he blew out the candle and he fell asleep dreaming of his future here his real future among pony kind.

Meanwhile RD was litterly confused at his sudden change in attitude normally he would be causing chaos all across Equestria well not confused but completely dumbfounded and yet she had no answer .

Twilight however was the most confused and yet even she couldn't figure it out Twilight Velvet was still reading all those magic books catching up on all the reading she missed both Applejacks were working hard but had to change it to Applecupcake .

Sparkler and Rarity were working on a few new fashion designs Pinkie pie and Surprise were working on a Welcome to Paradise Estates Party for Discord .

Firefly and Rainbow were of course hanging out and would help with the weather while Trixie and Adam were still on alert for the birth of there foals . Of course during the night the contractions were litterely hitting her like two tones of bricks.

He rushed her to the nearest hospital where she gave birth sure enough Twilight and the others arrived to get a look at the new born foals . Adam picked up one and it was a colt with a black and red mane was an alicorn .

Pinkie being Pinkie wanted to throw a party for the new born foals . While the other was a filly pegasus in which both had become parents .

_Well shoot me down I think i'm going to make an awesome father _Thought Adam . Of course Discord was already asleep back at Fluttershy and Poseys place . But the mane 6 now 8 were litterly going ga ga over those two the colt was named Night Dasher . The filly however had her mothers coat and a midnight blue mane and she was named Lulamoon Flier .

None of the other ponies had any problems with those names Trixie had to stay over night should something go wrong . Adam walked out of the hospital with a promise that he would pick her up as soon as the place opens .

The foals however were placed in a nursery where they would sleep for the night . He got back to his house put up his armor and weapons on there racks and of course made sure to at least when the war was over he would completely be there for his kids no matter what .


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 The war against the solar empire ending

**Paradise Estates ,Equestria **

_**Adam ad Trixies house **_

After the foals were born Adam and Trixie already had help setting up the foals room with help from Twilight and her friends after the foals were born. Finally it looked completed and the foals were put down for there first nap in a long time.

"You know Trix I wouldn't trade you and these foals for anything else" said Adam with a small tear running down his face .

This brought a smile on her face as she nuzzled his arm . "Thanks that means a lot to me" said Trixie who was really in love with him right from the time he saved her very life that night . "Not a problem Trix what say you and me take a walk we haven't done that in a long time" said Adam .

"Well we need somepony to watch the foals" said Trixie . "And I have the perfect pony in mind" said Adam . They arrived at the sweet shop and that's when Adam and Trixie offered Pinkie pie the job of foal sitting another group of foals .

"Really ? I would love to foal sit besides I think that they are cute as a button" said Pinkie bouncing . "Well here's you chance Pinks" said Adam giving her there address. And sure enough she was bouncing out the door and was on her way to go foal sit there kids .

"Sometimes you can see the gears turning in her head" said Adam snickering a bit . Luckily Surprise filled in and they ordered a tray of cupcakes chocolate of course .

They had them at the sweet shop. Of course Princess Luna would also even come by and pick up some cupcakes Adam and Trixie however didn't mind one bit meanwhile PinkiePie was entertaining her kids Lulamoon flier and Night Dasher .

Of course they both loved it both were laid back and enjoying it all laughing and clapping there hooves together in enjoyment . _Adam and Trixie didn't tell me that these kids would enjoy my silliness oh well at least that pound cake and pumpkin cake have friends to play with_ Thought Pinkie happily . Meanwhile Adam and Trixie had the rest of the cupcakes to go in a bag and of course they headed out toward the park where they would plan out the final stage of the war .

Adam came up with an idea . "Alright we are going to need some help from the other command centers which is why we are going to have them sack and take the other cities leaving Canterlot for all of us to take at once we then storm the castle and it will be me Celestia probably Twilight and her friends and Princess Luna fighting her as well and when all of this is over I was thinking a proper honeymoon" said Adam.

"That would be lovely idea I wish I could be there to help fight along side you" said Trixie a sigh escaping her lips .

"I know honey but think about it this way somepony must watch those kids cause knowing them they would get into everything trust me on this" said Adam with a wink .

"Well alright I suppose that I can trust you on this" said Trixie with a small smile.

And he was right those kids can and will get into any and everything which is why they are going to magically lock every cupboard and cabinet and make sure that there armor and weapons can't be removed from there stands without the right type of magic to do so .

Of course it was suggested by by none other than bless her heart .

Meanwhile Firefly and Rainbow Dash were practicing there tricks so one day that they could both get into the wonderbolts Adam however was thinking of joining besides he came up with a few tricks and ideas of his own besides he can handle a few orders from a captain it wouldn't matter to him. But still it would be a good idea . Finally he was able to get on the horn with Spitfire of Fillydelphia who was let back in along with her troops .

**[This is Alpha command calling Charlie command come in Charlie command over]** Said General Seville .

**[This is Charlie command we read you five by five over] **replied Corporal Spitfire.

**[This is Alpha command listen up corporal think you guys can start sacking other cities like Manehatten Hoofington Trottingham and Marewitch then we shold be able to sack Canterlot together but leave Celestia for me and the others and you know who I mean do you ,Over] ** Said The General in a serious tone of voice . Though it would make anypony shiver in there hooves .

**[Roger that Alpha command we are starting our attack now besides we know why you Luna and the bearers of the elements of Harmony were accused of treason it was unfair and it shouldn't have happened like that ,over and out] **Said Corporal Spitfire .

Meanwhile Discord was just enjoying the afternoon breeze the gentle wind tickling his beard . That was when he got a call on his walkie talkie . **_{This is General Seville calling The god of chaos come in God of chaos over}_** Said General Seville .

**_{This is The god of chaos how can I help you general?}_** asked Discord . **_{Listen up your going to be helping in the sacking of the cities I mentioned your going to be working with Corporal Spitfire in Fillydelphia meanwhile we are going o be setting up our own attack plan to take Canterlot and storm Canterlot Castle }_** Said General Seville .

And sure enough Discord got the idea and with the snap of his fingers he was gone with his walkie talkie in hand .

Adam switched off his own walkie talkie he needed an idea in order to get started he was pacing back and forth until he thought of something that wasn't war related. He knew for a fact that his and Trixies foals were fine and in good hooves besides Bigmac would be able to watch them same with Applebloom and her friends as well .

Sweetie belle already knew that her sister works not only as a fashion designer but as commander in the military something that she had to do in order to protect her little sister .

Meanwhile Adam finally had an idea that would work . He teleported himself back home to figure it out on the map of Equestria sure Celestia had allies but so did Luna the very enemy that wants to tear down Celestia for many a reason Luna can't really blame them though . Finally his plan was ready to go.

_**FillyDelphia ,Equestria **_

_**Charlie Command Center **_

Discord appeared in a flash of light though he had spears pointed at him there commanding officer ordered them to be lowered at once .

"Discord glad you could make it ,Listen and listen up good we are to sack the following Cities ManeHatten Hoofington Trottingham and Marewich I already have my orders from Genearl Seville and you should as well which is why we are going to be working together on this to wrap it up so we can all sack Canterlot the general is already drawing up plans to get in and take out there head pony all we need to do is take back some cities from Celestia" ordered Spitfire .

Discord knew what he had to do . "I understand you know I will carry out any orders that you have" said Discord with a straight poker face. For once he knew what he was doing and this time it was his chance to really show all of Equestria that he has changed that he has 'turned over a new leaf' and for once he had a smile on his face that he's going to be serving a new princess and somepony who will be his commanding officer in this war .

"Good now then our first city is going to be Manehatten your going to be leading this fight with me at your side" said Spitfire .

A few troops grabbed her armor and her sword and began to put it on while Discord just with the snap of his fingers his armor was created and it was already on him especially the sword of choice it was none other than an elven shaped sword.

Spitfire was pretty surprised nonetheless. And sure enough she Discord her lieutenant and her troops were on the move toward Manehatten another place like Canterlot but different in many ways for one it had high class ponies that deal in the really upper class but don't really mind the common pony coming and doing whatever it is ponies do .

While the nobles mourned over Bluebloods loss some were really glad that they wanted him dead for so long others were disgusted with his ways even his older brother Red Sky he was the older brother of Blue Blood and sadly he was treated like dirt when it came to sharing there things either on Hearth's warming or even being in the same room Red Sky should have been the one who was on the throne next to Celestia and Luna that day instead of him and that was the day that he hated his own brother in every way possible .

But in the end his brother met his end in Fillydelphia at the hands of General Adam Seville General of the lunar army and a husband and father to Trixies children Night dasher and Lulamoon flier and sure enough he was next in line to be prince of the equestrian throne something that he should have had ever since he was just a colt that day now he's a full grown Stallion and an only child no siblings no nothing though he never wished it ,it happened either way .

"well I can't wait to meet this hero" said Red Sky as he was already working on a way to get to Canterlot he already saved up enough bits for a train ride . Normally most nobles would digress that a chariot ride is far better to a 'train ride from Crystal City to Canterlot. But he would rather take a train ride than some chariot in his younger years he was afraid of heights which allowed Blueblood to really mess with him on that his only fear and that was what would always set him off and every time they would get into quite the brawl some parents were apauled at such a thing and yet some fillies and colts cheered on the winner . Meanwhile Spitfire and Discord were nearly at the border between Fillydelphia and Manehatten.

_**Manehatten,Equestria **_

_**just on the outskirts of Manehatten**_

Lieutenant Discord and Corporal Spitfire stood at the ready with there troops swords drawn and archers ready to go there battle tactics were a bit different sure enough they evcuated the entire city of Manehatten but instead of using the siege weapons it was the archers and siege weapons combined with the magical power of the unicorns something most people ponies and dragons don't see everyday .

"Listen up dragon riders your to handle the air same with Griffon riders the human troops are to parachute from the sky and do what they do best meanwhile me and lieutenant Discord here will engage the troops on the ground Flight leader Gilda will be leading the griffon riders while the black drake known as Black Death will lead the dragon riders as well does everyone and everypony understand there orders" asked Spitfire with a serious tone in her voice .

Not a single griffon dragon human or pony would dare speak out against there corporal because her plan was sound and very solid in other words her plan is bullet proof .

The archers kicked started the attack with launching the enchanted arrows into the air blocking out the sun while he siege weapons followed suite both the dragon and griffon riders took to the air while Spitfire and Discord lead the charge with the ground troops and she did the same thing she had a few troops guard the siege weapons that way none of them get destroyed in the process .

Spitfire also had a few pegasi in her army as well and sure enough a few small humans mounted them as well and took to the sky and helped out as well or were added to either the griffon rider army or dragon rider army . Of course the local army was outmatched and outnumbered by almost 10 to 1 .

"Alright everypony lets show them when they mess with the Solar Empire" said the lead pony . Of course when he saw the enchanted arrows he told every single unicorn to put up a force field he also saw the stones as well.

"Blast it ,EVERYPONY HOLD OUT AGAINST THOSE ARROWS AND STONES THEN CHARGE" he shouted over the noise of the arrows and stones hitting the force field of course many unicorns were already loosing focus and parts of the force field were already beginning to fall .

He knew that the rest of the force field would fall eventually so he took his remaining ponies and whatever forces he had left and lead the charge .

But this time when he saw the captain of the wonderbolts and the former god of chaos and disharmony his heart already stopped cold as if it had already turned to stone as if his hooves couldn't move . But his troops were already starting the fight and was out numbered and was way way way over his head . He knew he wouldn't be able to win the fight however that didn't stop him from at least trying . Swords clashed between Discord Spitfire and Sword breaker the leader of the local army .

"Spitfire I can't believe that somepony like you would turn traitor and help that human" he snarled angrily.

" I chose to help him cause he was accused of treason unfairly" she snarled back as she held her own she knew she could take the fight to the skies and win easily with no problems .

"As for you Discord it really doesn't come as much of a surprise that you would turn traitor i'm sure your going to cause chaos somewhere else and get turned back to stone by the elements of harmony i'm almost certain" said Sword Breaker with venom .

Discord was about to prove him wrong the fight with swords clashing and one pony loosing focus yup it was none other than Sword Breaker .

Discord was able to fight with a renewed vigor in his body and Spitfire of course knew that he wasn't like that no matter what .

Sure enough the swords clashed again and this time Discord took his elven sword and stabbed him square in the chest .

The now dead pony slumped to the ground dead and sure enough the entire army was defeated and Manehatten captured . Discord was happy that he can do some good .

So the army was able to set up a command center should something go wrong and that was when some reinforcements arrived a few days after and that was when the city was secured for good and for more security patrols were added and a magical forcefield only allowing the trains able to pass through .

_**Paradise Estates ,Equestria **_

_**a few minutes after the battle of Manehatten **_

the communication crew got the A okay that they have captured the city of Manehatten and were moving out to the city of Hoofington then later on to the other cities as well to finally wrap this up . And in a few hours every single city was captured and secured with patrols a force field and an army of its own .

"Now then I think it's about time to get our own army underway as well" said Adam heading up to Dreamlight castle . He soon got there where he told princess luna everything .

"Excellent i'll inform the army right away" said Luna grabbing her royal battle armor . _Here we go_ They all thought . Adam teleported his armor and everything else except his spell book and prophecy book he left them in his office . "Princess if we all survive this then I say we celebrate at sugar cube corner my treat" offered the general .

"I would like that so your just buying for the high ranking officers?" asked Luna a bit confused . "Yea sure" said Adam. He eyed her armor and she had it hoof crafted it just like when she was nightmare moon .

"Interesting armor love it" said Adam impressed

. And sure enough the entire army was able to meet up with Spitfires army and they had more than enough troops to not only storm Canterlot and sack it but also more than enough to storm and sack Canterlot Castle .

"Celestia we are coming for your head" said Adam with venom in his voice .

This time Twilight had an aching breaking heart but she wanted nothing more than peace across equestria and harmony once again like it was so long ago .

Meanwhile Trixie had Bigmac foal sit the kids while she grabbed her armor and weapons and suited up .

"Honey I thought you were going to rest up" said Adam. "and miss fighting alongside you? Not a chance I had Bigmac foal sit the kids I explained everything besides if he can handle Applebloom and her friends than this wouldn't be a problem for him" said Trixie . Already catching up to her husband .

"Alright I suppose you wanna help fight the final battle against Celestia am I right" smirked the human. "Yea I guess so besides I got your helmet for ya" said Trixie levitating it .

"Thank you I knew I forgot something" said Adam tucking it under his arm .

And so the entire lunar army marched toward Canterlot ready to end this senseless war to end Queen Celestia and to restore Equestria to what it once was peaceful and full of harmony .


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 The Final battle

**Canterlot , Equestria **

**Just outside the nations Capital **

The entire lunar army lead by both General Seville Princess Luna and Corporal Spitfire and there allies the humans the griffons and the dragons who were more than ready to be do some combat in the skies as much as the dragon riders already admiral Firefly and fleet Admiral Surprise were more than ready as well at the front of the army stood the most powerful general in the entire human army husband and father to two beautiful foals and married to Trixie former showmare and mother of two .

However Twilight Rainbow Fluttershy Applejack Rarity and Pinkie Pie were more than ready to face down there enemy Queen Celestia the very pony to accuse her own faithful student of treason the only way to restore peace was to Equestria is to overthrow Celestia and restore peace across the entire nation that is Equestria Discord was more than ready as well over the years the war has made him a better Draconquues of course over the radio was able to contact Princess Luna .

**{Flutter Night to Princess Luna this is Flutter Night do you read me over}** asked Flutter Night into his radio . **{ This is Princess Luna I read you five by five loud and clear , do you require extraction? Over} **asked Princess Luna in her own radio .

**{Affirmative I have been able to record and intercept any and all Solar transmissions this last one dictates that they are moving the entire army from the griffon border and back to Canterlot but what they are unaware of is that theirs a spy among them can you send a black ops team to come ****get me , Over} **Said Flutter night . He had to disguise him self as a peaguses so he could fit in and not be noticed by the enemy or the queen even she was unaware of his location or even he was in the castle. Not a single guard was unaware of what was going on even though they kept a sharp look out for somepony in there castle and yet even that was no good .

Flutter Night was just too smart for them before he was given this mission he was trained in the ways of stealth and reconnaissance and how to take down an enemy with out them being alerted to his position and his training paid off

**{This is General Seville the Black wing battalion is on it's way to come get you hold position over and out}**Said General Seville as he switched to a channel for the Alpha command Center .

**{This is General Seville to alpha command your in charge of directing troops and sending in reinforcements when called for is that understood , Alpha command} **Said General Seville . **{ Understood sir ,over and out}** said Alpha Command .

The ponies knew what had to be done and should another war ever happen those command centers would be there meanwhile Bigmac and the others were more than ready should Celestia ever send her army straight toward Ponyville and take it back .

Of course Adam had a second ring plus an amulet should something go wrong and he would have to put them both same with his primary ring . Sure enough the lunar Princess gave the order to draw all swords .

**{This is General Seville all griffon riders and young pony riders take flight dragon remain on hot stand by}** Said General Seville .

The female griffon known as Gilda knew what she had to do she was under the command of Prince Blueballs during the war against Queen Chrysalis and now in the war against Celestia even she wants peace for her fellow griffons as well as the nation of Equestria .

"Alright you heard the general take flight same with the pony riders and ponies I think it's time we show how we rule the skies not them and remember use everything hooves your sword your claws and even your beaks remember the humans are in control it's our job to keep them safe in the skies while we do the dog fighting" said Gilda giving the best speech that she could .

"Am I right Fly Ponies and Griffons" she commanded . She recently made the rank of Sergeant so she knew what to do . _**"MAHM YES MAHM" **_They shouted in acknowledgment of there commanding officer in this operation . "mm hm damn straight I am NOW move it out DOUBLE TIME"she shouted the last part . Sure enough all the griffons with there riders took flight same with the ponies and there riders .

And sure enough the lunar Princess had the siege weapons fire upon the city of Canterlot while the archers met it with hundreds if not thousands of arrows and magic blasts the ponies under Firefly and Surprises command took flight as well but only a few feet off the ground but were more than ready once the general gives the order to attack with the ground and aerial troops both commanders Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were more than ready to restore peace as well .

Adam drew his own sword and was more than ready . It didn't take long for the solar army to realize that hundreds if not thousand troops were falling like flies faster than you could say sonic rainboom .

Some of the human troops were using binoculars were keeping an eye on the enemy troops and causalities were soaring as well . Sure enough Adam saw a break in there lines and gave a glare that would make a pony shake violently .

"CHARGE!" he shouted at the top of his lungs . And sure enough all the ground troops started to gallop as fast as they could Adam Twilight Princess Luna and Spitfire were right there with them meanwhile the solar troops were still trying to figure out as to who or what fired those stones magic blasts and arrows he looked up and saw something off into the distance it was an army of 100,000 troops if not 200,000 troops all charging with weapons drawn more than ready to kill at the last second Adam strapped on his helmet and his attitude changed in a second sure enough his blades ignited into flames as he charged . Meanwhile commander Spear head was so shocked that he took what troops were still able to fight and charged it was going to be a total blood bath in the streets of Canterlot .

**Canterlot Castle ,Equestria **

**back Gate of Canterlot Castle **

**with The Blackwing Battalion **

Captain Brave heart stood ready with his black demon armor likewise with his entire battalion each stood ready they had a plan in mind go for a silent take down and what better than fly by and pick up the guards and snap there necks then hide there bodies .

Some of the elite blackwing pegsai ponies did just that the solar guards didn't know what hit them . Finally they had there tracker out and already they were picking up Flutter Night's signal .

"Alright everypony try not to give away our position our objective is Flutter Night were to go in grab him and get out as fast as we can without anypony alerted to our position , Is that understood men?" asked Brave heart with a stern voice .

"Yes sir" they all said . "Remember this what you've been trained for" he said lastly .

Once the gate was open there were no guards in the back corridor but just to be sure a unicorn scout scanned the area with his horn and sure enough nothing at all not even a faint energy signature he gave a nod back to Brave heart in which it was safe to proceed with the mission .

"Alright everypony proceed with caution according to our scans and magical scans our objective is in a locker room that is where he is" said Brave heart grabbing his sword with his magic just in case .

Luckily the unicorn ponies learned the invisibility cloak spell so that way should they see somepony coming toward them they can deploy it that they won't be spotted they got to the locker room and sure enough they all uncloaked they all got Flutternight and left a few guards were at the gate and found the bodies which was why they had several intruders .

"Halt intruders surrender and come with us" said the solar guards. "that won't happen" said Brave heart standing his ground . Both guards weren't surprised but they both knew they couldn't be allowed to leave .

"Fine then since you won't come peacefully then we will have to take you all in by force" said the lead unicorn pony.

He made a grave mistake in engaging Brave heart in battle he was far more trained in combat then the solar guard the both of them in engaged in combat same with the rest Flutter Night chose his attacker and went for it using the spells he was also taught by General Seville .

_Twilight this is for you my love_ Thought FlutterNight as he engaged the other unicorn . Soon enough all the guards were down and there bodies were left there to serve as a message to any and all guards should they try there luck against an elite blackwing guard . They all made it out and made it back to the streets of Canterlot where they all reported in that the mission was a success to alpha command . **{Understood remain out of sight until then ,Over and out} **Said Alpha command .

**Canterlot ,Equestria **

**The Streets of Canterlot **

All of the fancy ponies watched from there shelters the battle that was taking place just outside there homes . Mostly Fancy pants and other upper class ponies .

Meanwhile the Royal Army was down to mere hundreds of course Adam Twilight Spitfire Trixie and Princess Luna were already gone toward the castle with a few thousand troops right behind them.

Adam however slipped on his ring then other ring same with his amulet . _Lets hope that these work with my helmet_ Thought Adam as he held his swords and shield in his black magical aura . They all charged up the streets with several thousand troops right behind them . They soon reached the castle where two guards were downed by arrows .

"Alright everyone were in now then the troops can deal with the castle guard while we deal with Celestia at the same time" said the demon knight as he grabbed his swords and they were reignited in flames once again .

They all dashed off sure enough the army was able to spread through out the castle engaging the castle guard while Adam Twilight Spitfire Trixie and Princess Luna galloped toward the throne room venom in there eyes and the intent to kill in there movements hoping that they can restore peace to not only Canterlot but all of Equestria as well .

_**TBC **_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 The Death of Celestia and peace across Equestria

_**A/N: Okay for all you people that reviewed this thanks I don't mind your criticism and what not but to say that this is a 'horrible story' it ain't that bad and besides people hating on me ? I don't see that happening any time too soon so if you got something to say then keep it to your self ,Now then On with the story**_

**Canterlot ,Equestria **

**Canterlot ,Castle **

As Adam Twilight Trixie and Princess Luna soon saw the double doors in sight they ran as fast as they could and rammed them open to reveal a shocked Celestia and with no guards .

"I wouldn't if I were you ,you see already our army is already dealing with your castle guards so your all ours to deal with" said The demon knight with a red glow in his eyes .

Of course Luna Twilight and Trixie were more than ready to fight good thing they had there armor with them the entire time even on the run through the castle . "I see ,very well then I guess it's just you four and me then fine if that's the way you want it then this is your end traitors" said Celestia .

Her horn started to glow a yellow hue she started to fire off several bolts Adam drew his claymore sword and blocked them with ease . Of course Twilight Trixie and Luna all took cover . Meanwhile it was Adam against Celestia a one on one match so far Adam was holding his own easily .

"So it's come down to this I thought you were better than this Celestia" sneered Adam. Frankly Adam was right on one thing how could a princess turn evil everypony looked up to her as if she were a goddess but frankly it didn't matter to her all she wanted was power and complete control over all of Equestria no matter what .

And Adam was going to put a stop to that even if he had to give up his own life to do so . Meanwhile back at the streets of Canterlot the entire cobble walk way ran red with that of blood and with Discord in command the entire Lunar army won and not a single survivor was able to escape with his life .

The civilians however were spared cause they actually care for them in a sense they did so with the ponies of Manehatten Hoofington Ponyville Trottingham and now Canterlot cause they actually matter there not something to be messed with .

Of course Discord teleported himself from the battlefield and right into the throne room where Adam and Celestia were squaring off already . He took cover right with Spitfire .

"Hey madame what is going on here?" asked Discord . She thought about that . "Well glad you could make it we are about to take out the queen of the solar empire and finally end this war" said Spitfire already watching the fight.

Of course Celestia teleported her armor and her sword and went on the attack . Adam blocked it with ease and countered with his own with both his Katana and his claymore at the same time she was unable to block but did the best she could . But she left herself open to attack .

That was when Discord and the others stepped in to openly attack she was cornered from all sides but she had her magic on her side .

She started to charge up her horn once again only this time to summon creatures from Tartarus a desperate move so she would be able to escape . "I don't think so everypony hold them off i'm going after her" said Adam with anger and barking orders .

He still made her his other ring and amulete were still on him and sure enough they were only this time instead of his wings being a dull grey they became a bright red while his armor became a brighter red as well his swords were engulfed in flame as he charged after her .

Celestia was truly frightened for her life as she ran as fast as she could to get away from him the real demon of this entire war .

So far the demon knight was able to keep up but he slashed at every single pony that beard her cutie mark it angered him more and more that she would be able to turn all of equestria into something so evil that the only way to end it was bring her life to an end . Sure enough she was out of room to run .

"Looks like you got no where to run to time to die you evil doer" said Adam anger clear in his eyes as they glowed as red as demons blood his armor was emitting demon magic from it which only amplified his own power even more .

Once again her horn charged up and she fired a magical beam right at him that gave Adam just enough time to conjure the magic in his hands and he fired right back at her so far she had to charge up her horn again making it glow brighter he still held his own it was as if he was easily overpowering her and sure enough he over charged his hands as he fired his fire beam right back at her his fire beam cut right through her with no problem it sent her straight to the floor injured but that didn't stop her she got up shakily he fired several fireballs and lightning at her sure enough she was down once again .

"Time to end your miserable life" said Adam as he raised his sword sure enough the monsters back in the throne room were delt and they all made it just in time to see Adam end her life with one single stroke of his sword .

He plunged the claymore straight in her chest . Blood was pouring out from the wound he wanted for her to have a slow painful death but of course he also edged those soles also on him as well . Sure enough the spirit of Shining Armor was able to rest in peace likewise with Prince blueblood as for Celestia herself she was finally free of the curse put on her meanwhile Discord watched it all the death of a goddess it was hard to believe but in the end it was the only way the only way to end it all. Adam took the sword out of her chest and he watched her bleed out all over the floor .

Something told him that her life was in inches of death's door mat so he had Twilight deliver the final blow she bucked her own 'former' mentor right square in the head thus ending her pain and suffering . The white alicorn was finally dead and the war came to an end .

A few years later peace was finally brought across Equestria the humans however were returned home sure enough FlutterNight found his crush and put a comforting hoof on her shoulder .

Princess Luna already wanted to move out anyway so she decided to move into Ponyville so she could feel more connected to her subjects at night . Adam however they both needed to pack up and head back to Ponyville as well likewise with the rest of the mane 6 so that way the other six would take over in Paradise Estates .

**Several Years later **

**Ponyville ,Equestria **

Red Sky was on his way toward Canterlot via train sure enough when he saw what had happened he asked the lunar princess who explained everything . He wasn't surprised but in his heart he understood sure enough he was able to smooth things over with the other nobles Princess Luna's things were loaded onto the train Discord and the others also followed suit and boarded the train it was filled with dead silence until Adam broke the ice .

"Princess I know your going to need help finding a house so i'll help you with that and Pinkie how about a party huh? Welcoming her to Ponyville besides this is something that we all kinda need at the moment"said Adam. Pinkies face lit up like a christmas tree on Hearth's warming .

She was talking pretty fast however Discord was in another car sleeping but to him he was sure glad to at least be free so he wanted to start a new life and he did by joining the lunar military now he just wants to hang around of course when Luna realized that Adam was talking to her .

"Well I suppose I could use a place of resident to stay here in ponyville I wouldn't mind at all if you helped and as far as a party goes …... why not it would help boost moral a lot" said Luna with a smile . "Very well it's going to be smashing" said Adam with a smirk . The train arrived back at ponyville in which Princess Luna was able to grab her things so in Adam's mind he was to help the lunar princess get her own house .

So they all headed toward the mayors office where they were able to get a house just for the lunar Princess sure enough it didn't take her to long to pull up a nice house it was two stories high and already had the necessities like a stove various pots and pans eating utensils along with some nice furniture so Luna went right to work getting setup Adam however teleported Trixie and the others to Paradise Estates where they all packed up and Bigmac was more than happy to foalsit the kids again .

"Them there kids were mighty nice to handle besides ah think it's time we all move back to ponyville and get back into the swing of things again ah know AJ needs to back to work bucking theme there apples heck everypony does" said Bigmac already packing up .

The rest of the apple family was doing just that . Meanwhile Firefly and RD were saying goodbye of course samething with Posey and Fluttershy same with Sparkler and Rarity likewise with Twilight Velvet and Twilight Sparkle and Surprise and Pinkie pie Adam and Trixie were all packed up and ready to move out back to Ponyville .

Of course even the cakes were packed up and Surprise took over sure enough a new family would handle the apples in Paradise Estates meanwhile everypony boarded the family Granny smith was already asleep once they got on board the train and were headed back to Ponyville Adam was able to settle down for the first time since the death of Celestia .

Canterlot Castle was closed due to royal business Adam was recently made king to help with royal matters Discord was put in charge overall security of Eqeustria as for the mane 6 they had there 'normal' lives to get back to of course it would take awhile to get use to .

Of course once the train arrived the entire mane 6 got moved back into there old homes and Pinkie got right to work sending out invites to everypony in ponyville .

**Ponyville ,Equestria **

**Sugarcube Corner **

The party was underway even the lunar princess was having fun for the first time since the war something that everypony want's to forget but rumors have been floating about Canterlot Castle saying it's haunted saying that you can see the ghost of Princess Celestia and her castle guards roaming the hall ways at night. The rumor was dismissed as nothing more than a mere rumor .

Soon enough the party was starting to die down as it was the mane 6 now mane 12 counting Discord Adam Trixie and now Princess Luna .

"well guys I think it's time we call it a night and head home Pinkie thanks for the party and remember everypony dream pleasant dreams tonight" said Adam walking alongside Trixie . Luna could tell that this night was going to be her first night alone with out her sister there beside her .


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 Epilogue and training for the wonderbolts

**Several years later **

Adam and his friends were at another party held by none other than Pinkie pie of course it was something that they don't see everyday it was Adam and Trixies Anniversary also he gave her a proper honey moon the castle was later opened and the royal family took over ruling from the castle while Luna got 'closer' to her subjects of the night.

Meanwhile Pinkie and the others will never forget what Celestia did turning on Equestria like that accusing the very hero of treason even her own sister her own flesh and blood of treason she even took it a step further and even accused her own faithful student of treason and even used her own brother of course that night Adam couldn't sleep sure enough his tossing and turning started to stir Trixie she knew he was having these nightmares every night since that final battle with Celestia . It was hard to forget things like that but it was Shining Armor and Prince blue blood that soon entered his dream or in this case nightmare they were able to subdue whatever was going on .

"Adam are you there?" asked Shining Armor he was looking around and sure enough eh spotted the demon knight he removed sure enough it was Adam alright . Finally he was able to step out of the nightmare . Both he and Prince blueblood were very calm tonight while this confused the human he just went with it .

"Yea i'm right here Armor" said Adam making sure everything was making sure that this wasn't a figment of his imagination.

Sure enough Prince blue blood explained everything from how he was controlled and forcefully trained it was the same with when he saw his 'Twily' however she had armor wrapped around her hoof he had no choice but to betray his own wife and his own sister .

"You both set us free and it's time to return the favor from here on in you are to sleep a peaceful night no more nightmares I know the horrors you saw during the war hardened you but you had to do what you had to do though i'm not proud of you killing us both like that in turn you set us free from her control I explained this to Twily as i'm explaining this to you now , I just want my sister to not cry but to move on with her life and though Princess Celestia died by your own hands you did what you could now it's time to let time take it's course" said Shining Armor with a bit of venom but also with a soft smile.

"I know you fought hard in the battle of fillydelphia but even though you had your job to do protecting your people I still say your quite the warrior I also told my subjects that I was sorry for treating them like that i'm sure that my brother prince red sky can explain the rest about me" said Blueblood with a bit of regret for his past .

"Well you two rest in peace i'll handle things here" said Adam finally able to sleep for once in his life as something told him he would be alright . Of course his office was stacked to the brim with papers and what not .

But everyday he would spend nearly all day working on royal duties wrapping them everyday . But of course he would take breaks and spend time with his wife and or friends when she could handle things on her own .

"Well I wonder if I would be able to train for the …. oh what did Dash call them ….. something bolts oh the wonderbolts well better go see what's going on with spitfire" said Adam as his wings spread out and he took flight heading up to the wonderbolt academy .

**Cloudsdale **

**Wonderbolt academy **

Spitfire was training recruits and was going over RD's application and sure enough she smiled as Adam casted that cloud walking spell while folding his wings .

"Adam to what do I owe this unexpected visit?" asked Spitfire shocked . "Well for one I think it's time like Rainbow ….. Join the wonderbolts" said Adam seriously .

"Alright I think I know where your going listen while your in great phyiscal shape your going to have to show me your stuff what your made of" said Spitfire also as serious as anypony . "Fine then might as well your about to see not a one double but a triple sonic boom" said Adam.

Spitfire flew down to ponyville and waited for the human to show off his trick . Meanwhile back on the cloud he emptied his head and jumped most ponies were terified and were worried if he was going to take his wife .

A cone formed around as he performed the first sonic boom the cone was still formed around him once again he did the second sonic boom finally he performed the finally sonic boom he was falling so fast that at the last second he unfolded his wings and shot faster than even RD was with sonic rainboom .

He was flying so fast that he shot like a bullet making sure his wings didn't touch the ground he was just above the ponies heads he shot up a building but this time he formed a smirk and was able to perform his first loop de loop then several twists of course Spitfire couldn't believe this but Adam upped it up again this time he performed a double decker topped with several more loops spirals twists and thus a double sonic boom every single pony was watching in amazement even Rainbow and the entire weather team .

"That guy he seems to be showing off even in front of …. SPITFIRE?! I wonder why anyway" said Rainbow confused .

Of course the rainbow colored mare flew down and was shocked at what she saw she saw Adam really pulling everything that he remembered when she was practicing of she didn't mind at all what he was doing .

Until he finished his show with a final triple sonic boom leaving Rainbow and every single pony in ponyville speechless . Adam flew down and sure enough he folded his wings .

"Adam, I think that deserves some recognition I think I could make you a wonderbolt but instead i'm going to give you an application your to fill it out and return it then we will see if you get in or not" said Spitfire handing him a piece of paper and with the help of Rainbow she helped him mail and now it was only a time of waiting until they either say yes or no .

Meanwhile Twilight and her counterpart were able to stay in touch it was the same with everypony and there counterparts as for Adam he was able to spend a lot of time with Trixie and his kids and so far for 9 almost 10,000 years peace reigned across the entire nation that is Equestria sure there were some gripes along the way but Adam knew how to handle them listen then voice his own opinion .

It was the perfect way . "Well Trixie I think it's time we watch some TV you game?" asked Adam with a smile . "Yea i'm game haven't heard of a TV but I have seen you use one before" said Trixie walking beside him while keeping close .

**THE END **


End file.
